Vixen Year Two: Fight with Gorgo
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: It's Angel's second year at Alfea, and she has some new friends, as well as trouble with the memory of Avery. But, when Avery turns out to be alive, and working for a dark wizard named Gorgo, how will she and the Vixen handle the news?
1. Episode 1: Welcome to the Jungle

Previously on Vixen:

During their first year at Alfea, Angel, Kaida, Cicada, Emerald, Trend, and Avery met and became good friends, and a group known as Vixen. They also became friends with the Specialists Charm, Brandon, Trine, Marvel, and Mech, and made school enemies of the three witches known as the Bux, Frosty, Ebony, and Bryony. Throughout the school year, four beings possessing the powers of the elements attacked the three schools of Magix and were fought off by the Vixen, the Specialists, and the Bux. However, in the final battle against Aether, the mastermind behind the attacks, Avery was turned into pure energy and disappeared, allowing the others to defeat Aether.

* * *

Episode 1: Welcome to the Jungle **(1)**

The moment Alfea opened its doors after the summer break, girls were flooding in to make themselves known, and to meet up with their friends that they hadn't seen all summer. As every year, Griselda stood taking names of every girl that walked into the building.

Emerald was the first of the Vixen to arrive. She had grown another inch over the summer and had her hair straightened so that it fell further down her back than ever before. She had spent the whole summer training at a hero camp, as was required for her to become the Protector of Jeweled City. Several of the boys she met attended Red Fountain, and were all shocked that she was an Alfea Fairy. She was as good as any boy.

Cicada was the second to arrive. She looked the exact same, and she came skipping up the school with the same attitude she had carried the year before. The moment she was on the Alfea grounds, Zing and Trick appeared and the purple-haired Pixie flew to Cicada's arms and the two celebrated being reunited.

Kaida was third. Much like Cicada, she opened her arms for Trick and smiled at her bonded-Pixie. However, she seemed to have regained all her stiffness and strictness that Trick had helped her to lose the year before.

When Trend appeared, Avalon and Palladium had to hold off those not with the fairies from entering the Alfea grounds. Trend had opened a new line of clothes for the fall recently, and it had been declared as one of the most original and fantastic lines to date. Little did all the press and fans know that the line was based off her friends from Alfea, though the Vixen girls certainly knew the moment they saw it.

As the four girls hugged one another, they all spotted one last ship marked with the Eraklyon emblem. All the girls knew that Angel had spent the summer on Eraklyon with her father and brother while visiting her grandparents. Kaida and Trend also knew that Brandon had been on Eraklyon as well, visiting with his paternal grandparents. When the ship landed, it took all the girls' wills to not run up to the ship and greet their friend. As the hatch opened, Angel could be seen, wearing her blue tunic with her silver belt, her white leggings, and her matching sandals. Angel turned into the ship and for a moment, and then began down the ramp onto Alfea's lawn, dragging another girl who looked excited to be at the fairy school as well.

"Hurry up with my stuff, Trine," the girl called into the ship as Angel took the girl to see Griselda.

"Who is that?" Emerald asked.

"And how dare she steal Angel from us," Cicada said with her hands on her hips. The four girls gasped when they saw Trine exit the ship carrying at least five large bags for the girl. "Oh, looks like she stole something else from you, Trend."

"How dare she…" Trend began, then gasped. "I know who she is! That is Celeste!"

"Who?" Emerald asked.

"She's, like, a muse to all fashion designers all over the worlds! She is considered to be a perfect example of how a Popularist should look and act!"

"She's from Popularis?" Kaida asked. "How does she know Angel, then?"

"She's not from Popularis," Trend said. "Oh, how could I have missed this before? Of course Angel would know Celeste. Celeste is a princess!"

"So are you," Cicada reminded Trend. "But you didn't know Angel beforehand."

"She's a princess of Solaria," Trend said. "Brandon's younger sister."

The other three stared wide-eyed at Trend for a few moments. "I'm sorry, but am I missing something new about Trend, or is there another reason you're all staring at her?" a male voice questioned. The girls all turned and saw Brandon smiling at them.

"Brandon, always a pleasure," Cicada said brightly. She then eyed the doorway that Angel and Celeste had disappeared to. "So what's the low down on your little sister and Angel acting all chummy, buddy-like?"

"Celeste?" Brandon asked. "She and Angel have known one another since Celeste was born, more or less. Ever since I can remember, they've been best friends." He stopped for a moment and thought. "It got kind of annoying this summer, trying to spend time with Angel, but I never could get Angel alone."

"So, why did Angel order Trine to carry all Celeste's bags?" Trend asked.

"Um, she didn't," Brandon said. "Celeste asked him to. He gladly agreed."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from just outside the Alfea gates. Looking out, a ship could be seen, caught in a few trees, slowly slipping backwards. Brandon cringed at the sight and went to check it out. The four Vixen girls decided to follow.

When they arrived, the girls were surprised so see that the trees seemed to be lightly placing the ship on the ground. A woman with long brown hair was lightly stroking the tree, cooing to it. When the ship was safely on the ground, the ramp lowered from the already opened hatch and several more people exited, including an embarrassed Mech, three horrified passengers, and one girl laughing hysterically.

"If I had known that a flight with you was that dangerous…" the girl said using Mech's shoulder to hold herself up, "Are you even passing piloting? That was a riot."

"As you can tell, I'm very moved by your words of encouragement, Violet," Mech said with a blasé face. "Your words are so heartfelt."

"This could be why they don't let you in the cockpits of the Red Fountain ships," the man, who had to be Mech's dad, said looking at his ship. "I hope that there's a hotel with an opening because this will take a day or two to fix, Mech."

"I'll fix it," Mech said.

"That's alright, Mech," a woman with pink hair and Mech's aqua eyes said laying a hand on his shoulder. "You've done quite enough."

"Actually, Mech's a mechanical genius," Brandon said approaching the group. "He just plain can't fly."

"Brandon," one girl, this one in a pink sundress, cried and ran and jumped into his arms. "It's so good to see you."

"Almost as good as being on solid ground?" the other girl asked. This girl was wearing shades of purple. The two girls looked the exact same, aside from their clothing and hairstyles. The girl in pink wore her dark brown locks down and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. The other girl wore slightly more risqué clothes, had her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun, and her eyes burned with mystery.

The woman who had been cooing the trees shook a finger at the girl in purple. "That's quite enough of that, Violet," she said in a gentle voice.

"That's really telling her," Cicada whispered and the other three Vixen giggled.

"So, Brandon, who is everyone?" the older man asked pushing up his glasses.

"Right, introductions," Brandon nodded. "Okay, these four are Kaida, Emerald, Trend, and Cicada. They're Angel's suitemates." He turned to the Vixen girls. "And these are Mech's parents, Timmy and Tecna. And then there is Flora, and her twin daughters, Daisy and Violet. Just remember, Daisy wears pink, Violet wears…" he paused just for a moment, "not pink."

"I wasn't aware that you had such fantastic flying skills, Mech," Cicada said with a hidden smirk.

"Yes, I understand, I cannot fly," Mech said.

"You girls had better go check in with Miss Griselda," Flora said to her daughters. "You wouldn't want to miss your chance to attend this year."

"Because that would be a real shame," Violet rolled her eyes. "You could always send us to Cloud Tower."

Daisy gasped. "Don't suggest such a horrid idea, Vi."

"What's so horrid about it?" Violet asked. "I think it'd be cool to go to CT and be surrounded in darkness. Mom, your friend Mirta was a witch when you met her, no?"

"That's different?" Flora said.

Violet frowned and grabbed her bag before setting off toward the school. Daisy waved to Brandon and Mech before setting off after her sister. "I don't think I like Violet," Trend said to the other Vixen. The three girls all looked at one another in shock.

"It was good seeing you girls again," Brandon said. "But we've got to go find Trine and get to Red Fountain." He and Mech hurried toward the school ahead of the girls, followed by Timmy, Tecna, and Flora.

"Let's just get to our room," Kaida said. "Maybe Angel will be there and we can actually say hi."

Kaida, it turned out, had been correct. Angel was in their suite, and Celeste was with her sitting on Angel's bed as Angel was putting up pictures from the summer and unpacking all her new clothes into the closet.

"Angel!" Trend called out upon seeing her friend. Her eyes then settled on Celeste. "Hello," she said rather dully.

"Hello," Celeste replied with a smile and a wave. "You must be Trend, right?"

Trend forced a smile. "Yes, and I guess you're Celeste. It's nice to meet you."

Celeste giggled. "How'd you know _that_?"

Trend sighed. "I design clothes," Trend said. "It's hard to not know you."

"You feeling alright?" Angel asked Trend from her closet. She barely allowed an eye to fall upon Trend before she was sorting through her clothes again.

"Oh, I'm fine," Trend said. "The other girls and I witnessed Mech crash his ship just outside Alfea."

"Mech?" Celeste asked, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh, he was picking up the twins," Angel suddenly looked interested again. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Just Mech's ego," Trend said. "He and Brandon went looking for Trine."

"Oh, well, they'll have found Trine by now," Celeste said, waving him off as if he was no one important. Trend felt her cheeks glow and turned to her own closet.

"Let's go find Daisy and Vi," Angel said. Trend turned around to see that Angel was dragging Celeste from the room. "See where they're rooming."

"Nice to see you too, Angel," Trend muttered when the suite door closed.

"Please tell me that Celeste is not going to be living in our suite," Emerald said as the four girls met in the common room some time later.

"Don't even suggest such an idea," Cicada said. She then began to whisper. "If Angel hears you, she might just try to enforce it."

"Angel hardly even remembers we exist," Trend said. "I'd say she's more likely to try to switch with Celeste's roommate, and then we'd have some unknown freshman stuck with us."

The door suddenly opened and Angel walked in, alone. "Hey," she said with a smile. "What's got you all so down?"

"Oh, nothing," Emerald said. "So, Celeste isn't with you?"

"No, she's unpacking her stuff," Angel said. "Wow, summer was absolutely fantastic. I spent my days with Celeste, Brandon, and Trine; had meals in the palace by the finest chefs; and then I spent evenings with Brandon."

"That's funny, Brandon didn't seem too keen that you two spent any time alone together," Cicada said.

"Well, technically, Trine and Celeste were usually there as well," Angel said. "But, you know, when you have two guys and two girls…"

"Oh great," Trend said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Trend, they're not dating or anything," Angel said. "Celeste doesn't even like him that much."

"Did you actually see your grandparents over the break?" Kaida asked. "You know, the reason you spent your summer on Eraklyon?"

"Oh, I saw them plenty," Angel said, waving them off. Angel took a deep breath. "I'm bushed. I'm going to crash. See you all tomorrow morning. Night."

As soon as Angel closed the door to the room she shared with Trend, Cicada muttered. "Our summers were fine too. Thanks for asking, Angel."

"Really," Emerald said standing up.

A girl opened her light blue eyes and noticed a black boot about a foot away from her face. She looked up, following the trail from the boot, to the leg, to the body of a strong man. He had long, dark brown hair, a thin mustache, and a long goatee tied in a braid. His skin was tanned from the sun, and his eyes were a striking green. The girl slowly and weakly pushed herself into the sitting position.

"Ah, my dear, you're finally awake," the man said as he noticed the girl's movements. "Please, don't exhaust yourself."

"What happened?" the girl asked. "How did I get here? Who are you?"

"My name is Gorgo," the man said. "I'm a wizard and I found you some weeks ago in the forest unconscious. Since I could not wake you, I took you here and have cared for you ever since. I don't know how you arrived there." Gorgo crouched down next to the girl and lifted her face to look at him. "Do you remember anything?"

The girl looked away from him. Her light blue eyes searched the room, then she looked down at herself. She was in a tan skirt, brown sandals, and a dark blue, long-sleeved crop top. She noticed a mirror and stood, walking to it. She stared at her own face for a moment. Her skin was naturally tanner than Gorgo's, but not actually dark. Her hair was long and fell straight, and was a lavender color. Her ears poked through her hair as the top of them were pointed.

"There was a battle," the girl said. "And, I don't think I lived."

"I think you were left for dead," Gorgo said standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, I won't leave you, Avery.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Angel has seemingly dropped the Vixen as friends, instead spending all her time with the freshmen Celeste, Daisy, and Violet. Can the girls remind Angel of their friendship, or has Angel really moved on?

* * *

**(1) - Song by Guns N' Roses  
**


	2. Episode 2: Where My Girls At?

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

As the four girls hugged one another, they all spotted one last ship marked with the Eraklyon emblem. All the girls knew that Angel had spent the summer on Eraklyon with her father and brother while visiting her grandparents. Kaida and Trend also knew that Brandon had been on Eraklyon as well, visiting with his paternal grandparents. When the ship landed, it took all the girls' wills to not run up to the ship and greet their friend. As the hatch opened, Angel could be seen, wearing her blue tunic with her silver belt, her white leggings, and her matching sandals. Angel turned into the ship and for a moment, and then began down the ramp onto Alfea's lawn, dragging another girl who looked excited to be at the fairy school as well.

"I know who she is! That is Celeste!"

"Who?" Emerald asked.

"She's, like, a muse to all fashion designers all over the worlds! She is considered to be a perfect example of how a Popularist should look and act!"

"She's from Popularis?" Kaida asked. "How does she know Angel, then?"

"She's not from Popularis," Trend said. "Oh, how could I have missed this before? Of course Angel would know Celeste. Celeste is a princess!"

"So are you," Cicada reminded Trend. "But you didn't know Angel beforehand."

"She's a princess of Solaria," Trend said. "Brandon's younger sister."

--

"Right, introductions," Brandon nodded. "Okay, these four are Kaida, Emerald, Trend, and Cicada. They're Angel's suitemates." He turned to the Vixen girls. "And these are Mech's parents, Timmy and Tecna. And then there is Flora, and her twin daughters, Daisy and Violet. Just remember, Daisy wears pink, Violet wears…" he paused just for a moment, "not pink."

--

A girl opened her light blue eyes...

"There was a battle," the girl said. "And, I don't think I lived."

"I think you were left for dead," Gorgo said standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, I won't leave you, Avery."

* * *

Episode 2: Where My Girls At **(1)**

"Welcome to class, Angel," Professor Wizgiz said when Angel walked into her class ten minutes late on the first day. "Care to you explain your tardiness?"

"I'm sorry," Angel said. "My friend Celeste over-slept and I was helping her to get ready and showed her to class."

Wizgiz stared at Angel. "Next time, don't be late."

"No, Sir, I won't be, I promise," Angel said as she sat down behind Kaida. The moment the class was over, Angel was out the door and spotted within a second with her arm looped in Celeste's.

At lunch, Angel abandoned her usual seat to sit with Celeste, Daisy, and Violet. "Why is she ignoring us completely?" Trend asked.

"You mean it's not obvious?" Emerald asked. "Last year, she came here and didn't know any other fairies, so she chose us to latch onto while the boys weren't around. And now, her real friends are here so she doesn't need us anymore."

"Oh, Emerald, don't be so critical of Angel," Kaida said. "She's just excited that her friends are here."

"Because she didn't just spend all summer with Celeste, right?" Cicada questioned. "No, Emerald's right. Her friendship with us was completely fabricated so that she wouldn't be alone. And she's the one that led us into that whole, let's fight and save the school. I guess she figured it didn't matter if any of us got hurt because none of us is Celeste."

"I can't believe you girls feel that way," Kaida said. She turned her eyes to Trend. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"I don't want to," Trend said. "But I just do."

"Now, we're just her suitemates," Cicada said. "Maybe Trend should move into Emerald's room, so that we won't be bothering her anymore."

"No!" Emerald snapped. She calmed down and looked at Trend, "No offense, Trend, but that other bed is Avery's, and she really was our friend. She gave her life so that we could be here now, and I'm not moving a thing of hers." There were tears brimming in Emerald's eyes.

"So, I just got a text from Brandon and he wants to meet in Magix later tonight," Angel said. "You three up to it?"

"Are you sure that he wants us all to come on your date?" Violet asked. "He's an odd man. The last person I would ever want to tag along on my dates would be Daisy."

"He said he and the guys were heading out to Magix," Angel said. "He doesn't bring his teammates on our dates either."

"So, are they any cute?" Violet asked.

"Brand is," Angel said.

"And luckily for you, he's not my type," Violet said. "Any of the other guys hot?"

"Well, I'm assuming that he'll bring along Charm, Mech, Trine, and Marvel," Angel said.

"Charm, Mech, who and who?" Violet asked.

"Trine and Marvel," Daisy said. She then cocked her head and turned to Angel. "Who are Trine and Marvel?"

"Trine is my friend from Eraklyon," Angel said. "You've met him at least once before… I think. And Marvel is the prince of Popularis."

"Okay, any not Princes or Mechs coming?" Violet asked.

"Trine's not a prince," Celeste said. "No matter how much he may think he is."

"Okay, let me rephrase," Violet said. "Anyone I will like?"

"Oh, well, no," Angel said. "Unless you want to make your parents' dream come true and start dating Charm."

"Um… sorry, but I don't suck-up to my parents like you do by choosing my dates based on who they will find acceptable."

Angel's jaw dropped. "I will have you know that I am dating Brand because I really like him, not because my parents want me to date him."

"Okay, so about Magix," Celeste said, interrupting the fight she could feel coming on. "When do we leave?"

"Oh, well the bus leaves half an hour after classes," Angel said with a smile. "So, I'll meet you guys in your suite after class?"

"Sounds good to me," Daisy said. "But the bell is about to ring, and Celeste cannot be late to another class today, or the rest of the year. So, we have to head out."

"I'll walk with you," Angel said.

"And so, girls, to keep your skills sharp, we will have a test tomorrow and the day after," Palladium said. "A written examination tomorrow, and a practical the day after." Palladium's usual pep was lost from his voice, and his words were strained. The Vixen girls knew he missed Avery dearly.

"Hey, Angel, grab your books," Trend said when Angel walked into the girls' room after classes were over. "Kaida's running us through a session of everything she thinks we'll need to know for the test."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm going to Magix with Celeste and a few friends," Angel said as she grabbed her purse. "Maybe later tonight?" And Angel was out the door.

"Why did you even bother?" Emerald asked.

"I almost had a glimmer of hope," Trend said. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Junior, long time no see," Violet said when the girls arrived in Magix. "Charm, good afternoon. Mech, did you actually drive to get here? And, who are you?"

"That would be Trine," Celeste said. She gave her brother a hug and then turned to greet the other boys. "It's good to see you again, Trine." She smiled as she turned to Mech. "Hey, Mech."

"Wow, Celly," Charm said raising an eyebrow above the other. "You grew up, I see. You're looking really nice."

"Oh, um, thank you," Celeste said as a little blush came to her cheeks.

Brandon rolled his eyes at Charm, then turned to Angel. "I thought you'd bring the Vixen girls."

"Well, I thought you'd bring Marvel," Angel said.

"Yeah, well, Marvel's in a slump right now," Brandon said. "After the fight with Aether and all."

Angel nodded and looked down. "I've actually been avoiding the girls," Angel admitted. "I'm afraid that if I spend time with them that I'll only be able to think of Avery, and that'll just be too painful to handle, Brandon."

"Who is Avery?" Daisy asked as she had been excluded from the conversation between the other two girls and three boys.

"A friend," Brandon answered.

"She was a friend," Angel said with a nod and cuddled into Brandon's arms. "A very good friend."

"Really, you mean, you actually made friends here?" Violet asked. "I was beginning to doubt since you keep clinging onto us."

Angel frowned at Violet. "Just drop it, will you, Vi?"

Mech placed a hand on Violet's shoulder and shook his head when she was about to attack Angel again. "Look, Vi, last year, something happened."

"Are you going to be alright, Angi?" Charm asked as Daisy and Celeste followed Mech to hear what happened as well and Trine followed Celeste.

"Yeah, I just have to get my bearings about me again," Angel said.

It was hours before they returned. Kaida and Cicada were sitting on their windowsill and talking when four levabikes pulled into the Alfea courtyard. "Oh, boy, look at that," Cicada said. "She's back."

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Kaida said. "Angel is our friend and I'm going to prove it."

"How?" Cicada asked.

Kaida frowned, then threw the window open, and jumped down, using magic to not kill herself, obviously. Cicada gasped and then began out of the dorm the normal way, making her way quickly through the school. Kaida landed right in front of Angel and the three freshman girls. Daisy yelped in surprise and jumped backwards.

"Whoa, Kaida, what's up?" Charm asked recognizing her unusual behavior. "I thought Trick stayed here over the summer."

"Are you mad at us, Angel?" Kaida asked.

"What?" Angel was taken aback. "Why… what would make you think I'm mad at you?"

"You haven't spoken to us hardly the whole time we've been back," Kaida said. There were tears in her eyes and she was having trouble keeping them from spilling onto her cheeks.

"That's not true," Angel said. "We spoke last night."

"No, you told how your summer was then went to bed," Kaida said. "It's like last year didn't even happen."

"I'm sorry," Angel said. "It's just that… well…"

"The others think that you only used us last year because you were bored and now that these three are here, you're only going to barely be in our room," Kaida's voice was shaking as she spoke and she couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Angel said and pulled Kaida into a hug. "I really didn't mean to, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Kaida asked.

"That I'll only be able to think about Avery," Angel said, as she was crying as well. "I don't want to forget her, but every time I think of her, I cry."

"Me too, Angel," Kaida said. "But the way you're going about it, you're going to forget her, as well as the rest of us."

"I don't want that," Angel insisted. "There's just a certain safety I feel with Celeste and Daisy." Angel turned back to the guys and three freshman girls. "I'm going to go to my suite. I'll see you all later."

"Bye," Celeste and Daisy said.

"I guess she really does have a friend," Violet said. Mech lightly hit the back of her head. She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to go inside Alfea as the guys geared up to leave.

Kaida and Angel began walking into the school together when Cicada finally arrived, winded. Angel wasted no time and pulled Cicada into a tight hug. For a moment, Cicada was stiff, not really believing that Angel actually wanted to be her friend, but then she relaxed when she noticed the tears on Angel's cheeks and felt the intensity of the hug. Cicada threw her arms around Angel as well.

"I'm sorry," Angel said quietly.

"It's alright, Angel," Cicada said. "Just, don't do that again." Angel nodded. "Now, let's get back to the dorms." Angel and Kaida nodded and the three began walking back together. Emerald looked up for a moment when the three entered, then back down, mumbling something about using Kaida for studying and Angel's eyes grew soft.

"I'm sorry," she said loudly. "I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you four."

"Oh, cause being ignored often gives people feelings of joy, right?" Emerald snapped throwing her book down.

"Emerald, don't be like that," Kaida tried to keep the green-haired fairy calm.

"Why not?" Emerald yelled. "You ditch us, and you expect us to still go along with you like we did last year, blindly jumping into friendship? Face it, Angel, Vixen ended with Avery."

"I wasn't avoiding you to hurt you," Angel said as a few tears began to fall. "I just miss Avery so much, and you girls remind me of her and… I cried too much over the summer, I was afraid I would only be able to cry with you guys."

"I miss her too," Emerald said. "But I didn't find the need to ditch the rest of the Vixen."

"That's because you're stronger than I am," Angel said. "You're willing to face the pain, but I wasn't. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Good," Emerald said. "You should feel pain."

"Emerald!" Trend yelled opening the door to her and Angel's room. "Grow a heart, why don't you. She's feeling the exact same as all of us, she's just dealing with the pain in a different way." She walked up to Angel and pulled Angel into a tight hug. "It's okay, Angel, I forgive you. I knew you couldn't have been using us."

"I'd never," Angel said holding onto Trend. She then looked at Emerald.

Emerald stood as awkward as ever, torn between her stony disposition and what she wanted to believe was true.

"This is exactly how Angel acted when you were kidnapped," Kaida said to Emerald. "She was at Red Fountain with Brandon almost the whole time. It was Angel, not all of us, that saved you, Emerald."

Emerald's eyes finally began to water. "I'd forgotten that," Emerald admitted. "It's just…" she stopped for a moment, "you made me so mad, Angel, treating us like you never met us!"

"I could never forget you girls," Angel said. "You're four of my best friends. And, tomorrow, I want you to meet my other two best friends… and Violet."

* * *

Next Time on Vixen:

The Vixen meet Angel's friends, Celeste, Daisy, and Violet. Then, while the three freshmen go to Magix, Violet gets into a fight with a girl that the Vixen recognize as Avery.

* * *

**(1) Song by 702**


	3. Episode 3: Ghost of You

**Here's the next installment. Please leave a review. Please oh please.**

* * *

Angel abandoned her usual seat to sit with Celeste, Daisy, and Violet. "Why is she ignoring us completely?" Trend asked.

"You mean it's not obvious?" Emerald asked. "Last year, she came here and didn't know any other fairies, so she chose us to latch onto while the boys weren't around. And now, her real friends are here so she doesn't need us anymore."

--

"I could never forget you girls," Angel said. "You're four of my best friends. And, tomorrow, I want you to meet my other two best friends… and Violet."

--

A girl opened her light blue eyes...

"There was a battle," the girl said. "And, I don't think I lived."

"I think you were left for dead," Gorgo said standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, I won't leave you, Avery."

* * *

Episode 3: Ghost of You **(1)**

"It's amazing," Emerald said staring at Trend and Celeste talking. "It's like one soul in two bodies."

"Too bad, huh," Violet said. "The universe could survive plenty well with just Celeste around."

Emerald frowned. "I'll have you know that Trend was alive first."

"And that matters because…?" Violet asked before walking to where Celeste and Trend were sitting in the common room and flopped into the empty seat next to Celeste. "So, I hear you're another princess."

Trend nodded. She remembered Violet's attitude from the day the school opened and wasn't prepared to be too open with her. "That, I am. Do you have a problem with princesses?"

"Not particularly," Violet said. "Just the obnoxious blonde ones."

"Okay, that's enough from you, Vi," Angel said walking into the room with Cicada. She was carrying a tub of ice cream while the Insectus fairy had four bags of popped popcorn. The girls had decided to start out their meeting with a movie, specifically, a movie starring almost every teenage fairy's dream boy, Keith Sleger.

"Let me help you with those," Kaida approached the two girls and took two of the popcorn bags from Cicada. Daisy, who Kaida had been talking with, was playing with Trick and Zing, very amused with the Pixies as if she didn't see a loud-mouthed one that was bonded to her mother all the time.

"Food's here," Cicada called out.

"That means it's Keith time," Trend and Celeste said in unison, then began giggling hysterically.

"Well, only if you all sit down so we can get this show on the road," Angel said weaving to the center of the couch where she put the ice cream down. "Emerald, bowls if you will. And Trend, napkins?"

"Coming up," Emerald said and formed several emerald bowls, passing them to Angel who spooned several scoops of cookie dough ice cream into each bowl and passing them out with the spoons she had nabbed from the kitchen from under the chef's nose. Once they were all settled, they started the movie and relaxed, each falling head-over-heels in love with Keith for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Really? No… no! That's so cruel, I love it!"

Ebony and Frosty sighed as they sat on the couches in their room and heard Bryony's voice travel from their bedroom. Over the summer, Bryony had finally met Frosty's and Ebony's families, and seeing as the two cousins each had an older brother, as well as a third male cousin, Bryony had her pick of the lot. After the summer, she had officially become the girlfriend of Frosty's older brother, Chill, a senior at the Kappa Delta School for Heroics and _Magic_, as each of the three Bux boys had power as well. Unlike Charm, they didn't have the luck to have their parents agree that heroics should be their focus, and Red Fountain didn't offer magic classes.

"This is getting really obnoxious," Ebony said as Bryony began to break into hysterics.

"Why, because you're not the one with a boy drooling over you?" Frosty asked, annoyed with both her cousin and her friend.

"You could have gone for Chase," Ebony said. "He's not _your_ cousin, technically."

"He might as well be," Frosty said. "I only see him at _your_ house. Plus, his yellow eyes creep me out and he's too… I don't know…"

"Nice?" Ebony asked. "Yeah, he is."

Another bout of laughter erupted from the bedroom and Frosty frowned. "This is almost as bad as having Noly still in the room," she growled under her breath.

"At least we don't have to deal with the Vixen anymore," Ebony said. "We're juniors, and there is nothing that Griffin can say that can make us be nice to any fairies."

"Where's Angel?" Celeste asked Trend and Cicada in the courtyard the next day. The freshmen fairies had a double lunch and Celeste noticed Trend and Cicada sitting on a bench.

"Oh, Avalon's classes started today," Trend said. "Kaida, Angel, and Emerald are all in it."

"Where are the flower twins?" Cicada asked.

"Violet's probably doing something mean to her new roommate and Daisy is probably trying to convince her not to," Celeste said. "And don't let Violet hear you associate her with flowers. She's more of a dark nature girl."

"Why is she like that?" Trend asked.

"Um, we're not really sure," Celeste said. "Mech's theory is that she's part witch. Charm's theory is that she's made up of all the angry and evil thoughts that her parents and sister have suppressed over the years. Granted, I like my mom's theory the best. She spent too much time with Riven as a young, impressionable toddler."

Trend and Cicada looked at one another, then turned to Celeste. "Who's Riven?"

"Family friend," Celeste said. "Or, something of the sort."

"Hey, Girlie," Violet said appearing next to Celeste suddenly. She looked at Trend and Cicada. "Friends of Angel." She turned back to Celeste. "So, Daisy and I have decided to go into town today and we want you to come with us. What do you say?"

"Um, okay, I guess," Celeste said. "I need to get a dress for the start of the year dance as it is anyway."

"How does anyone stand her?" Trend asked Angel when the rest of the Vixen came out for lunch. Her pale green eyes darted to Violet for just a second, but she was sure the dark fairy caught the glance, even with her back turned.

"Good question," Angel said. "She's actually really good friends with Cel, Daisy, Charm, and a few other select people that you probably don't know. It's really random though."

"So, did you hear they're going into town today?" Cicada asked.

"Yeah, Cel caught me after Avalon's class to try to invite me," Angel said. "Violet said that it wasn't an option for me to tag along."

"Tag along?" Emerald asked. "I'd imagine you'd be leading them everywhere."

"I think that's why she doesn't want me around," Angel said. "Cel and Daisy would be looking to me, not to her. She doesn't like sharing attention with me."

"But, you know, that's fine," Trend said with a smile. It gives us a good excuse to visit Red Fountain without them," she paused for a moment, then continued, "not that it would be so terrible to take them with, but… I want to talk to Trine without Celeste there to distract him. Plus, I think that Violet would scare my brother, and that's the last thing he needs right now."

"He's not doing very well, is he?" Cicada asked, the rare concern obvious in her voice. Trend only shook her head.

"So, to Red Fountain today after classes are out?" Kaida asked, trying to keep the conversation from getting too gloomy.

"Definitely," the other four agreed.

If anyone needed anything, the city of Magix was one of the best places to look. The wizard, Gorgo, was mixing a potion in the small cave he lived in, promising Avery that it would help to restore her memory. There were a few ingredients that he needed that would be found in Magix. Avery had volunteered to fetch them for him so he wouldn't have to slow down his brewing process. However, now that she was in town, alone, she began to wish she had allowed him to fetch the herbs. He probably knew exactly which stores he would need to go to and it would take him a total of ten minutes in town. She had already been wandering around for half an hour and was no closer than earlier to finding an herb store.

She took a deep breath and looked around her, wondering if anyone would help her, point her in the right direction. No one looked particularly unfriendly, but everyone was moving quickly, talking to one-another or on a phone, everything just seemed to buzz.

Suddenly, something hit Avery's shoulder from behind and she fell down, landing on her palms. She looked up to see a girl, just about a year younger than she was. The girl was dressed in a black skirt, with black boots, and a deep purple top. Her dark brown hair fell down from its bun, and her dark brown eyes narrowed at Avery. "Watch where you're walking," she said in a harsh voice. The two girls behind the first, both in pink, looked at one another in worry.

"Excuse me?" Avery growled as she stood back up. "You ran into me and knocked me down."

"Oh, do you have a little boo-boo?" the girl mocked.

"Violet, stop this," one of the other girls, the one that looked exactly like this 'Violet' tried to calm the girl.

Violet just rolled her eyes. "You're in our way," she said to Avery.

"We can walk around," the other girl insisted.

Violet frowned, but nodded. "I'm sure she doesn't understand what we're saying as it is."

"Hey, hold it right there," Avery snapped. "Do you realize how rude you are?"

Violet's eyes darkened even more. "Do you want to say that again?"

Avery took a step closer. "You are the rudest _witch_ I have ever met," she said slowly.

Violet's eyes flashed. "I'm not a witch."

"Then you just wish you were."

Violet growled. "That is your last mistake. Transform!" In a flash of black light, Violet had transformed into her fairy form and wore a dark purple leotard with a sheer, black skirt, stilettos, and had her hair in a high ponytail with purple black ribbons intermixed with her hair. She threw her hands forward and thorny black vines whipped at Avery.

Avery fell back, but was on her feet again in a flash. Her body began to glow with energy and she yelled, transforming into her fairy form. Without thinking, she reached forward and grabbed the sword that formed in front of her. "You've made one mistake too many," she growled and swung the sword at Violet. A huge blast of energy flew from the sword and knocked Violet back into a building.

"Violet!" the other two girls gasped and moved to run to Violet's side, but Avery stopped them.

"She started this, and she's going to either end it or submit," Avery said.

Violet laughed as she stood back up. "You really must be delusional, huh?" Violet said. "I wouldn't surrender to you if my life depended on it."

"Too bad then," Avery said and started throwing blasts of pure, glowing energy at Violet. Violet threw up a shield, but that broke rather quickly.

"Stop it, please," Daisy cried, a few tears beginning to brim from her eyes.

"I'm not taking this anymore," Celeste said and, in a bright flash of light, she transformed as well. Her hair was in two French braids, her orange shirt had a long left sleeve and no right shoulder with a slant at bottom, her skirt was a wrap the same shade as her shirt tied on the left with a dramatic slant so that the right bottom was at her knee, and she wore platform sandals. **(2) **She used her scepter to throw several sun blasts at Avery, then wove it around yelling "Sun Power!" In a flash of light as bright as the sun, Celeste, Daisy, and Violet all disappeared.

They reappeared in the Alfea courtyard. Celeste and Daisy both turned to Violet. "What were you thinking?" Celeste yelled. "You could have gotten yourself killed. You should have just apologized in the first place for knocking her down."

Up in the Kaida and Cicada's room, Trick and Zing noticed the three freshmen yelling in the courtyard. They flew into the common room where the Vixen were getting ready to leave for Red Fountain after talking on the phone with Brandon. "Girls, Celeste, Daisy, and Violet have returned and it looks like they're in a fight or something," Zing said.

"Actually, it looks like they were already in a battle, and Violet lost," Trick commented.

The Vixen looked at one another, then dashed through the school. "What happened?" Angel called to them when she was on the steps.

"Violet got in a fight," Celeste said.

Violet shrugged. "It was just some beta fairy, probably."

"Looks like she whooped you pretty bad," Emerald said.

"Creamed her," Celeste said. "If I hadn't stepped in, Violet would be a smudge on the street by now." Celeste then cocked her head a little and turned to Trend. "I'm pretty positive that she was wearing a Trend Original."

"Really?" Trend asked.

"Yeah," Celeste said. "Tan skirt and dark blue, long-sleeved cropped shirt."

The eyes of all five Vixen widened. "Did she have lavender hair and light blue eyes?" Angel asked. "A little taller than I am? Olive-tan skin?"

"Yeah," Daisy said slowly. "How did you know?"

"One more question," Kaida said. "When she transformed, did she create an energy sword?" The three girls nodded.

The five sophomores looked at one another. "Avery…"

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The Vixen set out to find Avery, but she finds them first, attacking them as she believes they had been cruel. Angel, however, refuses to fight back in an attempt to prove she means no harm. Will she get through to Avery?

* * *

**(1) - song by My Chemical Romance**

**(2) - Her transformed outfit is available at my Deviant Art page, along with Avery's Winx and Cicada's Winx**


	4. Episode 4: Redemption

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this episode and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

A girl opened her light blue eyes...

"There was a battle," the girl said. "And, I don't think I lived."

"I think you were left for dead," Gorgo said standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, I won't leave you, Avery."

--

Violet got in a fight," Celeste said.

Violet shrugged. "It was just some beta fairy, probably."

"Looks like she whooped you pretty bad," Emerald said.

"Creamed her," Celeste said. "If I hadn't stepped in, Violet would be a smudge on the street by now." Celeste then cocked her head a little and turned to Trend. "I'm pretty positive that she was wearing a Trend Original."

"Really?" Trend asked.

"Yeah," Celeste said. "Tan skirt and dark blue, long-sleeved cropped shirt."

The eyes of all five Vixen widened. "Did she have lavender hair and light blue eyes?" Angel asked. "A little taller than I am? Olive-tan skin?"

"Yeah," Daisy said slowly. "How did you know?"

"One more question," Kaida said. "When she transformed, did she create an energy sword?" The three girls nodded.

The five sophomores looked at one another. "Avery…"

* * *

Episode 4: Redemption**(1)**

"It's impossible," Griselda said when the girls, the five Vixen and the three freshman, told the teachers about Avery being in Magix. "Right, Headmistress?"

"It would seem that it's not impossible," Faragonda said slowly. She then turned to the girls. "Do you have any idea why she was in Magix?"

"Not a clue," Daisy said.

"We have to go find her, Professor," Angel said. "Who knows what she's been through? She could be hurt or exhausted…"

"Not from the way she kicked Violet around," Celeste said. Violet grumbled in response, but otherwise kept quiet.

"Still, something must be wrong or she would have returned here by now," Trend said.

"How certain can we be?" Griselda questioned and all the Vixen turned to her, brows furrowed. She continued, "Avery has always been an independent, a loose cannon. She might be trying to prove something, or perhaps, she may have regressed to the days before she joined you girls."

"We still have to find her," Angel yelled. "If not for her sake, then for our sakes. You think this isn't hard on us? It is harder than you can imagine. She's alive, so there is nothing that you can do to stop me from finding her!" With that, Angel left the room in a fury, along with the other Vixen girls.

--

"Ah, just on time," Gorgo said as Avery pulled aside the curtain that served as a door to his home in the alcove of a cave. "Do you have the herbs?"

Avery nodded. After the fight, she had scared a few by-standers into telling her where the herb store was. The owner of the store smiled happily at her, and knew her. He handed her the herbs she asked for without hesitation. She tried to recall his jolly face from her past.

"_Avery, what a pleasant surprise! What may I get you today…"_

She looked at Gorgo with her light blue eyes slightly sparkling in the dim light of the fire. "Do you know who Palladium is?"

Gorgo froze for just a moment. "He is the man that forced you to attend that school where those horrible girls used you, Avery. He is your uncle, but some of us know that he has always been cruel to you." Gorgo kneeled in front of Avery and looked her in the eye. "He blames you for your mother's death." Avery swallowed dryly, but Gorgo continued before she could question him. She didn't know how, but Gorgo seemed well taught on the matters of her family. "All you have to know is that you are _not_ the _cause_ of her death, even though she did die protecting you."

"What happened to my mother?" Avery asked in a quiet voice.

Gorgo lightly touched her cheek. "She was murdered by a woman, an evil fairy by the name of Bloom." Avery diverted her eyes but Gorgo turned her face back to his. "I believe that might be why you are still alive, to avenge your mother's death."

"Where can I find this Bloom?" Avery asked.

Gorgo shook his head. "She is much too powerful for you to handle on your own. And, as it is, it is always better to attack the heart than the body. Make her suffer as you have." Gorgo smiled. "Instead of attacking Bloom, you shall go after her daughter, one of the girls that used you in battle. You shall take down Princess Angel of Sparks." Avery nodded. "But first," Gorgo stopped Avery before she could leave. He took the small paper bag from her hand and quickly stirred the ingredients she had fetched for him into the large cauldron he had over the fire. The mixture bubbled and turned blue with a thin silver mist floating from it. He ladled a cup's worth into a mug and handed it to Avery. "So you will remember how to fight…"

The aroma of the potion enchanted Avery. She took a couple of deep breaths of the mist before tilting the liquid into her mouth. He whole body tingled as the warm liquid spread through her body. It was like she was drinking ambrosia or pure energy. After finishing it, her eyes began to glow. "I'm ready," she said sternly.

"Yes," he nodded. "You are."

--

"Okay, I'm as eager as you to go find Avery," Kaida said as the girls walked out to the courtyard. "But, we do have to be realistic about this. We have no idea where to look for her."

"Magix," Emerald said like it was obvious.

"She has had plenty of time to have left by now," Kaida said. "And we don't know what direction she went, and Magix is a large city, even if she's still there."

"Well, we can't just wait around for her to show up," Emerald said. "She's our friend, and we have to prevent any harm coming to her if we can."

"What if she has another energy overload?" Angel asked. "It could kill her."

Kaida bit her lip, then said slowly, "We still need to be reasonable about this. We need a plan."

"Well, at least we have a place to start," Cicada said. "Even if she has left the spot, people might have spotted her."

"We should fly," Emerald said. "Or at least you four should. I'll search on a bike. We'll move faster that way."

"Good idea," Trend nodded.

"Okay then," Angel said, and then yelled, pumping a fist into the air, "Let's go Vixen!" **(2)**

As they did every time they heard that yell, the girls transformed into their fairy forms. Emerald grabbed a bike she had brought with her that year and pulled up next to the other four Vixen. However, before they could leave the grounds something shot at Angel, knocking her out of the air. The girls turned to see Avery and Gorgo standing just inside Alfea's gates.

"There's no running, Princess," Avery said in a low voice.

"Avery!" the girls shouted with mixed feelings of shock, confusion, and happiness.

"It's true," Trend squealed. "You're alive."

Avery mistook her glee as horror. "You ruined my life, now I'm back to repay the favor,"

"Wha…" Cicada began to question, but Avery shot off four more attacks. She knocked Cicada and Trend out of the air, Emerald off her bike, and Kaida, who had immediately realized something was wrong, barely got a strong enough shield up in time to keep from getting hurt.

"Avery, stop!" Kaida yelled as she began dodging attacks. "Please, stop trying to hurt us."

Avery narrowed her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you," she said in a low voice. "So then you'd be able to attack me all together."

"Avery…" Angel was pushing herself back to her feet. "We would never intentionally hurt you." As if to prove her point, she returned to her human form.

"She's trying to trick you, Avery," Gorgo said quietly to Avery. "Don't let her fool you. She might not be about to fight, but she trusts the other girls will do the dirty work for her. Remember, she used you."

Avery frowned and threw a huge bolt of energy at Angel. All the girls gasped and Angel squeezed her eyes shut in fear. However, the attack collided with something else… someone else. Angel opened her eyes to see Miss Faragonda standing on shaking legs.

"Miss Faragonda…" Angel whispered quietly in shock as the headmistress fell to her knees. Especially at her old age, Avery's raw power was too much for the power Faragonda to handle.

"Avery," Faragonda looked at Avery in the eyes. "This isn't you."

"How would you know anything about me?" Avery yelled.

"I was your headmistress," Faragonda's voice was weak. "You came to me for advice. You were rash, but not a monster."

"Don't listen to her, Avery," Gorgo said. "She roomed you with the girls that ruined your life, that almost got you killed."

"That's not true," Angel said, kneeling by Miss Faragona's side. "_You_ chose to room with us. Please, remember."

"Yes, remember," Gorgo said. "Remember how they alienated you at first. How they secretly talked about you behind your back."

"Who are you?" Trend frowned at Gorgo and flying forward. "And why are you telling Avery such lies?"

"They're not lies," Avery yelled. "Gorgo would never lie to me."

"How do you know," Emerald asked. "How long have you known this man? How well? Have you spent nights staying up and discussing everything from the cafeteria food to boy problems with him? You did with me, with all of us."

"Stop saying that we were friends," Avery yelled. "You all used and abused me."

"Never," Angel said. She stood and walked forward. "Avery, you were our friend and I will never think of you in any other way but as a friend. One of the best friends I ever had."

Avery yelled and powered up a strong attack to throw at Angel. However, before she could shoot it off, Gorgo grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Make her fight," Gorgo said quietly to Avery. "Push her around until she makes an attack at you. If you destroy her when she's in this form, her mother will view her as a martyr. But, if she fights back, everyone will know that she was too weak to defeat you. It will hurt her mother more to be ashamed of her daughter than proud of her daughter."

Avery nodded. She allowed the power to weaken and then threw several smaller energy blasts at the group. Kaida, Trend, and Cicada all threw up shields and Emerald jumped behind Trend's shield. Angel, however, stood still and allowed herself to be hit, making sure that Miss Faragonda received no more injuries.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Kaida yelled at her and tried to shield her friend.

"Don't," Angel shook her head and cringed when she was hit again. Her eyes darted to Miss Faragonda, still hurt badly from Avery's earlier attacks. "Protect her." Angel turned her head back to Avery and took a few steps forward.

"Fight back!" Avery yelled in frustration. "Or run, or put up a shield. Are you so much of a coward that you won't even try to fight me? That you will just sit there so no one will know how weak you are?"

Angel shook her head. "If this is what it takes to convince you that I'm not the enemy, that I only want to be your friend, then I'll take every blow you have. You must have suffered, so now, I will too, until you feel it fit that I have suffered enough." Suddenly Angel felt a surge of power and a red Dragon head pin form on her chest for a moment before fading. Angel had just received her Charmix, much sooner than could have been anticipated.

Avery hesitated, recognizing the Charmix and what she must have done to get it, but then felt Gorgo's hand on her shoulder, and a small power pass over her. "She's trying to trick you, Avery. Don't allow her to. If you let down your guard, her friends will attack you with fury."

Avery nodded and shot a few more attacks, centered on Angel, a little stronger than the ones she had just shot at her. Angel just stood and took it. She fell to her knees, but then stood back up, ready to take more pain.

"Avery, please stop it," Trend begged, flying to Angel's side when Angel had trouble standing back up. "You'll kill her."

"She deserves to die," Avery growled. She could feel her power increase with her hatred of the girls.

"For what?" Trend asked. "She has been heart-broken enough when we thought you were dead. Don't kill her."

"Please, Trend," Angel put a hand on Trend's shoulder and stepped around the fashion fairy. Her knees were shaking, and another blast was likely to put her in critical condition. It was amazing that she was standing at all, not to mention still conscious.

This angered Avery even more and she shot a few more blasts. However, this time, they were blocked by two other fairies: Daisy and Celeste. They were both transformed and stood in front of Angel, their shields up.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, Angel," Celeste said, a few tears dripping down her face. "It would break my heart, as well as Brandon's. Don't allow Brandon to fall into the same depression as his roommate."

Angel, however, before she could answer, fainted. Daisy caught her and struggled to not drop her. She turned to Avery once Angel was gently placed on the ground and her lip quivered. "Is this what you want? To hurt her? Or is that not enough? Must you kill her? Angel is a good person, and I know she would never intentionally hurt someone."

"Don't let her exterior fool you," Avery said. "You're young, new. That girl will break you and use you. Once you've known her longer, you'll know this."

"I've known Angel my whole life," Daisy said. "And I know that _you_ know nothing about the real girl she is."

Avery's eyes widened a little, and then she felt herself shake. She looked at her hands, seeing that she was glowing. "What's happening…?" She looked at Gorgo.

"Avery, you're having an energy overflow," Emerald called out to her. She reached out a hand. "Let us help you."

"Don't," Gorgo said. "They're trying to steal your energy."

"Then, how do I…?"

Gorgo reached out a hand to her. "I'll help you." Avery reached to him, and the moment she touched him, some of her extra energy drained into him. She felt a bit weakened. "It's time we take our leave. Don't worry, we'll be back to finish our work." With that, a black shadow covered them and they disappeared.

* * *

Next Time on Vixen:

While Angel is recovering, the other four Vixen set out to find Avery and convince her that they are her friends. Trend believes that she has all the proof she'll need, but will it be enough?

**(1) - Song by Switchfoot**

**(2) - We all knew it was coming**


	5. Episode 5: With a Little Help From My Fr

**Sorry for any delay, but my life has been falling to pieces, and I don't think my anti-depressants are working anymore. Anyway, enjoy and I'll try to write better.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

"We still have to find her," Angel yelled. "If not for her sake, then for our sakes. You think this isn't hard on us? It is harder than you can imagine. She's alive, so there is nothing that you can do to stop me from finding her!"

--

"What happened to my mother?" Avery asked in a quiet voice.

Gorgo lightly touched her cheek. "She was murdered by a woman, an evil fairy by the name of Bloom." Avery diverted her eyes but Gorgo turned her face back to his. "I believe that might be why you are still alive, to avenge your mother's death."

"Where can I find this Bloom?" Avery asked.

Gorgo shook his head. "She is much too powerful for you to handle on your own. And, as it is, it is always better to attack the heart than the body. Make her suffer as you have." Gorgo smiled. "Instead of attacking Bloom, you shall go after her daughter, one of the girls that used you in battle. You shall take down Princess Angel of Sparks."

--

"Avery!" the girls shouted with mixed feelings of shock, confusion, and happiness.

"It's true," Trend squealed. "You're alive."

Avery mistook her glee as horror. "You ruined my life, now I'm back to repay the favor,"

"Wha…" Cicada began to question, but Avery shot off four more attacks. She knocked Cicada and Trend out of the air, Emerald off her bike, and Kaida, who had immediately realized something was wrong, barely got a strong enough shield up in time to keep from getting hurt.

"Avery, stop!" Kaida yelled as she began dodging attacks. "Please, stop trying to hurt us."

--

"If this is what it takes to convince you that I'm not the enemy, that I only want to be your friend, then I'll take every blow you have. You must have suffered, so now, I will too, until you feel it fit that I have suffered enough." Suddenly Angel felt a surge of power and a red Dragon head pin form on her chest for a moment before fading. Angel had just received her Charmix, much sooner than could have been anticipated.

* * *

Episode 5: With a Little Help From My Friends **(1)**

"I can't believe that was Avery," Emerald said. "She wouldn't do this to Angel, no matter how angry she got."

"Technically, she shouldn't even be alive," Kaida said.

"Then how is she?" Cicada asked. "Because I doubt a ghost could hurt anyone as much as Avery did Angel."

"Who cares how she's alive," Trend said. "What's important is that we find her and bring her back."

"But she doesn't even remember most of what happened last year," Emerald said.

"Yeah, we could bring her back here only for her to go all Terminator on Angel again," Cicada said as Zing briefly impersonated the Terminator.

"Then we make her remember," Trend said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kaida asked.

"With these," Trend said and held out two things for the girls to see.

"Avery, my dear, you are a natural born fighter," Gorgo said brushing his fingers through her lavender hair and whispering in her ear while standing in his small home.

"I hurt that girl," Avery said. She felt a little regret.

"She wanted to hurt you," Gorgo said.

"But she said—"

"Don't listen to what she said," Gorgo said. "She may not have wanted to hurt you physically, but she would have torn you to pieces emotionally. She already did. She left you for dead after you made it possible to destroy Aether." He moved so that he was in front of her and looking down into her eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "She took credit for your work. And then, she forgot about you and made new friends to replace you." Avery's light blue eyes looked down, so Gorgo tilted her head up to look at him. "But you, Avery… you did marvelous."

Avery stared at Gorgo for a moment. "What did you say?"

"You did wonderful, Avery," Gorgo said. "Absolutely splendid."

"No, you said marvelous," Avery said.

"To the same effect," Gorgo brushed off the changing of wording.

Avery turned away and repeated. "I did marvelous… marvel…ous."

"Yes," Gorgo said. "Does it mean anything special to you?"

"I don't know," Avery said. "But I think it does…" She looked at herself in the mirror. "Why am I even alive?"

"Because you have something to live for," Gorgo said. "You have revenge to exact upon those girls that did not care if you lived or died, just that you helped them to destroy Aether." He placed a hand on her shoulder and his green eyes briefly glowed. "Remember that and you know all you need to."

Avery's icy blue eyes, usually full of life and vibrancy, dulled and she nodded. "I want my revenge…"

"Good," Gorgo said bending close to her face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the air around her. Oh, how he loved the scent of the energy and power she carried. If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted revenge for what her mother did to him, he might have considered allowing her to live after her use would cease to exist. She was, after all, exotically beautiful, like a rare gem one finds under-priced in an uneducated society.

"Do you have any idea how we can find her?" Cicada asked as the four girls were flying in the direction Avery and Gorgo had left the day earlier. "And I mean, short of looking under every rock and knocking on every door."

"How about you use those two wigglers on your head to ask your little friends if they've seen her and that guy she was with," Emerald said.

"Gorgo," Kaida said. "His name was Gorgo."

"That's the name of the guy that was attacking her and her mother when her mother died," Emerald said, her brow furrowing.

"Do you think it could be the same man?" Trend asked.

"How many dark warlocks by the name Gorgo can their be?' Emerald asked.

"Quiet down, will you?" Cicada asked. "You're scaring all the insects into hiding."

"Is that all that bad?" Trend questioned quietly.

"It is if we want to find Avery," Emerald hissed.

"Angel, what were you thinking?" Celeste questioned sitting in a chair next to the bed Angel had been placed on. "You could have so easily gotten killed. And then I would have had to kill you for hurting me and Brandon."

"I don't think she's listening," Violet said, leaning against the doorframe of the room. "You coming out of there soon? We've got other things to do."

"I'm not leaving her side until she's fully recovered," Celeste said.

"Ah, well, then I'll just have to tell your brother he can't have a moment alone with her," Violet shrugged and turned to leave.

"Brandon's here?" Celeste asked. Violet nodded. "Send him in. I'm sure Angel would love to hear his voice."

"She's unconscious," Violet said. However, she stepped aside and Brandon walked in, concern filling his brown eyes.

"What happened?" he asked going to Angel's far side and taking her hand carefully in his.

"Some ballistic fairy," Violet said.

"Not just any fairy," Celeste said and looked at Brandon. "It was a friend she had last year."

Brandon's eyes grew. "Oh, Angel, what happened?" she questioned quietly.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled, clearly through pain. "Hey, Brand…"

"Oh, Angi, thank the dragon, you're awake," Brandon touched her face and kissed her forehead, "What happened?"

"It was Avery," Angel struggled to speak, her voice very weak. "She's alive, but her mind is being twisted by a warlock, making her believe that we are the enemy."

Brandon bit his lip, not sure whether he should be glad that Avery was alive, or angry for what Avery had done to Angel. "But, how could she have hurt you so much, Angel? You're strong. She would have had a lot of trouble just breaking through your shield."

"She just stood there and took it," Celeste said. "Trying to prove that she meant no harm. The other girl just kept attacking, even though Angel was defenseless. Angel wasn't even transformed."

"I know that deep down inside her some of the girl we knew still exists," Angel said. "She just… needs to remember."

"It wouldn't be worth your life, Angel," Brandon said gripping her hand.

"She risked her life to save all of us, so I risked my life to try to bring her back," Angel said. She then smiled a bit. "I got my Charmix."

"By trying to get yourself killed," Celeste said, still not happy with Angel's "Act of Bravery."

"Did Avery at least remember?" Brandon asked looking around the room. "And where are the other girls?"

"They're off looking for the girl who did this," Violet said, reminding everyone she was still in the room. "Apparently they want her to come back and finish the job or something."

"They're going to bring her back to her senses," Angel said harshly, but weakly. "Avery is our friend—"

"Was," Violet said, but was ignored as Angel continued.

"And we will get her back to who she was no matter what it takes from us."

"Plus, if I recall correctly, you didn't hold up too well against her either, Violet," Celeste said.

Cicada quietly led the other three Vixen girls, approaching a cave. The dragonfly that she had been following turned to her for a second, then zoomed away. "They're in here," Cicada said quietly.

"Good, we have the element of surprise," Emerald replied in the same tone. "Let's not… What are you doing, Trend?"

Trend was walking into the cave. "Avery, come on out. We need to talk to you."

"There goes our advantage," Emerald growled.

"You're talking as if this is a war," Kaida said.

Within the cave, Gorgo and Avery heard the voices echoing. Avery stood up and transformed. "If they're bringing the fight to us, I'm all for destroying them."

"And you are rightful in wanting to do so," Gorgo said. "Now, go, prove your strength to them."

Avery flew through the cave, meeting the Vixen girls at the entrance. She looked over the four of them, her eyes narrowed. "Why have you come here? I will not hold back this time."

"Wait," Trend said, holding her hands up and forming a small white flag. "Before you attack, give us a minute to convince you that we really are friends."

Avery frowned. "That princess sent you here to destroy me, didn't she?"

"She was still unconscious when we left," Kaida said.

"Avery, we're so sorry for what happened," Cicada said. "If we had known you had survived, we would have searched for you all summer."

"And Gorgo, whoever he says he is," Emerald said. "He's lying to you, Avery."

"No he isn't!"

"He's the one that killed your mother, Avery," Emerald said loudly. "Not Angel's mother, but him."

"Stop it," Avery yelled. "That's not true. He's taken care of me this whole time while you left me to die."

"Can't you remember anything?" Trend asked, her green eyes welled with tears that began to spill onto her cheeks. "The fight with Gaea and us accepting you into Vixen."

"How they left you alone to fight Nethuns," Gorgo said approaching Avery from behind.

"Touch her and you'll be staked with emeralds," Emerald said forming a long emerald spear and aiming it at Gorgo.

"It's true, Avery, but he was threatening us," Cicada said. "And if Kaida hadn't been kidnapped by him, she would have helped you, and helped to convince us that he was bluffing."

"Remember us slaving over weather maps to find Anemoi after she abducted Emerald," Kaida said. "How you started sleeping on the couch because it was closer to Cicaca, Angel, Trend, and me and you didn't want to be alone."

"Can't you remember anything?" Trend asked. "How I saved your mother's picture when Agni tried to burn down the building. Ebony trying to steal all the boys at Red Fountain, and failing to get Trine. Can't you remember Marvel?

Avery's eyes grew wide. A picture flashed in her mind of a handsome blonde specialist. "Marvel…" she mused.

"Yes, my brother," Trend said. She returned to her human form. "You went on a few dates. He's been in wreck all summer because he's grieving over you."

A few more flashes of Marvel appeared in her mind. Dancing with him. Sharing hot cocoa with him. She lifted her fingers to her lips remembering a kiss.

"They're lying to you, Avery," Gorgo said.

"No we're—" Trend tried to speak to Avery, but Gorgo blasted her.

"Trend!" Cicada, Kaida, and Emerald all yelled.

"Okay, now you've asked for it," Emerald growled and threw the emerald spear at Gorgo, causing him to jump out of the way. She pulled a bow and made a few emerald arrows, shooting at Gorgo.

Meanwhile, Cicada and Kaida helped Trend to her feet. "Whoa, steady, Trend," Cicada held her still when she tried to take a step.

"Avery," Trend approached and pulled something from her pocket. It was the picture of her mother that Avery always had on her nightstand.

Avery took the picture and felt tears slide down her face.

"You told Marvel that he gave you a reason to live," Trend said pulling out another picture of Avery and Marvel. Suddenly, it all seemed to rush back. She fell to her knees and screamed. They all stared at her. Gorgo took her scream as a chance to attack Emerald, but he was then blasted back by a powerful energy blast.

"You _lied_ to me," Avery yelled standing up. "You _used_ me. You turned me against my _friends_. _You killed my mother!_"

"Actually, if you recall, she was the one that shot through my chest and almost killed me," Gorgo said. "And she wouldn't have had to if it weren't for you, isn't that correct?"

Avery yelled and blasted at him again. He was flung deep into the cave and the entrance collapsed. Then Avery powered down and fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Oh, Angel must hate me now."

"I doubt that," Kaida said. "I bet she'll forgive you the moment you arrive at Alfea. But there is someone else who needs to see you first."

Avery nodded and they began off back toward the schools of Magix. It was a while later, as the sun was setting, that there was a knock at the dorm of Charm, Trine, Brandon, and Marvel's dorm room. Charm, stood up and answered it, as Brandon and Trine were still at Alfea and Marvel made no attempt to move. He gasped at the sight, and was pulled into the hall. Avery stepped in and closed the door.

"Who was it?" Marvel asked quietly, not looking up from his notebook.

Avery quietly approached. "Me."

Marvel's head snapped up as he heard her. He shook for a moment, then stood from his desk, taking one step at a time. "Is it… is it really you, Avery?"

"Yes," she said.

In a sudden movement, Marvel had pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, crying slightly.

"Marvel," Avery said, a slight giggle escaping from her lips. "Do you know you much Trine would laugh at you if he saw you cry?"

"I don't care," Marvel said. He loosened his grip on her for a moment, then bent forward and his lips met hers and they tenderly shared a kiss as the last rays of the sun disappeared out of the window.

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

The Vixen pay a visit to Red Fountain to view a tournament. However, for Charm, that favorite to win, his win may cost him dearly.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. It really encourages me to write. Hope you still like it.**

**(1) Song by the Beatles**


	6. Episode 6: Let's Hear it for the Boys

**I know it's been forever. But I like being an episode ahead. Anyway, here's episode 6, Episode Seven is finished, and Episode 8 is about half done. Expect more semi-soon.

* * *

**Previously on Vixen:

" Angel said. "You're four of my best friends. And, tomorrow, I want you to meet my other two best friends… and Violet."

---

"I bet he's training to be a tech guy somewhere and just needs to have basic training," Bryony said.  
Suddenly, Mech was attacked by the three guys on his team and the other team at the same time, as if they were planning it. Codatorta was about to step in, but Saladin held the large teacher back. Mech, with a single whip and a shield, was still conquering all seven larger, stronger boys. In a matter of minutes, only Mech and Zeph were left standing.  
"He'll be one talented tech guy," Frosty said with a laugh.

---

"This is getting really obnoxious," Ebony said as Bryony began to break into hysterics.  
"Why, because you're not the one with a boy drooling over you?" Frosty asked, annoyed with both her cousin and her friend.  
"You could have gone for Chase," Ebony said. "He's not your cousin, technically."  
"He might as well be," Frosty said. "I only see him at your house. Plus, his yellow eyes creep me out and he's too… I don't know…"  
"Nice?" Ebony asked. "Yeah, he is."  
Another bout of laughter erupted from the bedroom and Frosty frowned. "This is almost as bad as having Noly still in the room," she growled under her breath.  
"At least we don't have to deal with the Vixen anymore," Ebony said. "We're juniors, and there is nothing that Griffin can say that can make us be nice to any fairies."

---

Emerald had spent the whole summer training at a hero camp, as was required for her to become the Protector of Jeweled City. Several of the boys she met attended Red Fountain, and were all shocked that she was an Alfea Fairy. She was as good as any boy.

---

"You told Marvel that he gave you a reason to live," Trend said pulling out another picture of Avery and Marvel. Suddenly, it all seemed to rush back. She fell to her knees and screamed. They all stared at her. Gorgo took her scream as a chance to attack Emerald, but he was then blasted back by a powerful energy blast.  
"You lied to me," Avery yelled standing up. "You used me. You turned me against my friends. You killed my mother!"

* * *

Episode 6: Let's Hear it for the Boys **(1)**

"So there are two different competitions?" Kaida asked Angel as five of the Vixen girls climbed aboard a transport to Red Fountain. The sixth member, Emerald, was already at Red Fountain and had been stretching and warming up for the competition.

It was a new competition for heroes. One for heroes without using powers. The other made specifically for heroes with magic.

Emerald was the only female competing. The rest were students of either Red Fountain or Kappa Delta **(2)**. Emerald was only performing in the non-magic competition, as she felt two would be too trialling on her. Charm, however, was estimated to be at the top in both.

When the other girls arrived, they took their seats in the front row and cheered when Emerald stepped forward. She was battling against a kid from Mech's team. It was a short battle and Emerald quickly had the kid asking for mercy. The next duel was between Brandon and Trine. All the Vixen knew that Trine had the upper hand when it came to dueling, and even though Brandon put up a valiant effort, in the end Trine won. They shook hands afterwards, as was tradition. The boy Emerald had battled had run away too quickly.

Emerald, Trine, and Brandon stood at the edge of the stadium by the rest of Vixen. "Feeling confident, Emerald?" Cicada asked. "You whooped that boy pretty quickly."

"Yeah, I knew he'd be easy," Emerald said. "My first real challenge will be in my third duel, which I will have to fight with only a single duel break between."

"Who will you be battling?" Angel asked.

"Either Trine or Mech, probably," Emerald said.

"She'll be against me," Trine said confidently.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Brandon said. "Mech's pretty good."

"For a sophomore, yeah," Trine said. They all watched as Mech walked out to the dueling area. His competition was a senior. "He won't make it past this round."

However, within three minutes, Mech had disarmed his competitor, dodged several illegal moves, and knocked the senior onto his back. Trine was staring with his mouth wide open. "Still so certain?" Trend asked as the two shook hands and Mech began to approach.

"Wooo, Mech!" The cry was immediately recognized as Celeste as she, Daisy, and Violet came to the seats next to Vixen, even though people were already sitting in them. Celeste smiled and convinced two to move and Violet growled at a third, scaring her, and three of her friends away. "Mech, that was so good," Celeste said when he arrived at the area. "We came in just as you began."

"And we _had_ to wait until you were finished before we could find seats because Sunshine didn't want to miss a second of it," Violet said.

Avery, who had been oddly quiet, looked at Kaida and Cicada for a moment. "And they are?"

"Angel's childhood friends," Kaida said. Avery had seen Angel with them, but didn't know their connection to her. "It's Celeste, Brandon's sister, and the other two are Daisy and Violet."

"Hey, Crazy girl, I'm surprised to see you here," Violet said. "Can't believe they didn't lock you up in an asylum."

Avery just stared at Violet for a second, then remembered how they had originally met in Magix. "Hey, didn't I already sweep the floor with you once? There's a dueling arena right there, if you'd like to have a do-over." Violet turned to the boys with that.

Marvel, as well, as the misfortune of dueling with a better skilled teammate in the first match, and while Marvel lasted longer against Charm than Brandon had against Trine, he still lost in the end. The moment they had shook hands, Marvel quickly jogged to the girls and pulled himself into the stadium seats, taking a seat next to Avery and slinging an arm around her.

Kaida looked around for a moment, then turned to Zing sitting on Cicada's lap drinking soda from a cup larger than she was. "Hey, Zing, did you see where Trick went?"

"Nope," Zing replied. "Not a clue."

The teachers of all the schools were sitting in a special box watching the competition. "So," Griffin turned to Codatorta, "Who do you think will be in the final round?"

"If I had to stake money, I'd say Charm from bracket two… Emerald or Trine from bracket one."

"My money's on Charm and Trine," Griffin said.

"My money is on Charm and Emerald," Faragonda said.

"Mine's on Charm and Mech," Saladin said with a small smirk.

"Hey, and just your luck," Trick flew up to the teachers. "I happen to be taking bets. Just five dollars. You can bet on who the final four will be, the final two, or the winner. Charm is by far the favorite, so the winnings if he does win won't be much."

"Trick," Griselda was shocked. "This is entirely inappropriate."

"I'll put my money on Emerald and Charm in the final two," Faragonda said.

"I'll say Mech goes all the way," Saladin said.

The first match of the second round happened to be the Mech versus Trine match. They headed toward the fighting area, and as they did, Celeste called out her good luck wishes to Mech, causing Trine to get a little red in the face.

"Who are you rooting for, Angel?" Trend asked as the two boys took their positions.

"Out loud, neither," Angel said. "Inside, Mech all the way."

"Do you think he really stands a chance?" Kaida asked. "I've seen Trine do a lot of fighting before and he's really good."

Brandon laughed. "You know how bad Mech is at flying?" The four girls who had witnessed his crash nodded and Daisy shuddered at the memory. "Well, as bad as he is at flying is about how _good_ he is in every other subject, including his dueling class."

"So he'll do really well?" Celeste asked.

"Phenomenal," Marvel answered from the other side of Avery.

Trine attacked first, with Mech dodging using an extremely simple maneuver that Trine hadn't expected at all. When Trine turned around, Mech was already halfway through an attack and Trine was knocked down. The audience was mostly laughing. Trine pulled out his shield and charged again, so Mech activated his shield as well and crouched down slightly. When Trine was right on top of Mech, the smaller boy pulled himself in smaller, tilted his shield and then used that to flip Trine over and onto his back. Before Trine could move, Mech stood over him with his sword tip at Trine's throat.

"Yay, Mech!" Daisy and Celeste screamed in unison and cheered loudly as the two shook hands again and returned to where they were waiting between matches.

"That didn't take long at all," Angel said.

"Yeah," Mech nodded. "I know that Trine's got more endurance than me so I made it a quick fight. If it had stretched out, he probably would have won."

Trine scowled. "It was an off duel for me."

"There, there, Trine," Trend said patting his head. "No one is holding it against you." Trine moved away from her touch to stand by Celeste.

As the matches continued, Charm was still a favorite by the end of the second round. When Emerald and Mech dueled, it lasted longer than any of the previous duels, but Mech won in the end. By round five, Mech, Charm, and two Red Fountain seniors were left. In two short matches, Mech and Charm moved on to the final round.

They were allowed to rest before the final match and the magic dueling competition began. There were far less in the magic dueling. However, in the first round, five of the winners stood out against the rest. One was Charm with his shining skills. The other four, however, stood out in a different way. Chill, Opaque, Cyclone **(3)**, and Chase **(5)**. Three of the four were obviously buds **(4)**, while Chase, though strong, only used a little magic.

"He's kind of cute," Daisy said as he finished his first duel and then went to a bench to rest.

"I don't know," Cicada said. "His yellow eyes and blood red hair kind of freak me out."

"He's not very skilled in magic," Kaida said. "He uses it when he has a chance, but he mostly doesn't use it."

"Well, his next duel is against Charm," Brandon said. "So, that will probably be the end of the row for him." Indeed, it was. Charm defeated Chase rather quickly, leaving the top four to be Charm, Chill, Opaque, and Cyclone.

"Oh, dang," Cyclone said as Chill won his second match. His dark dreadlocks seemed to spin as Chill approached. "I was hoping he'd be defeated before I would have to face him."

Opaque laughed, flicking a brown lock of hair from his face. "You know that no one has a chance against any of us."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Chill said taking a seat. His white hair was short and his outfit dark blue. "None of us would have guessed that Chase would lose against a Red Fountain squirt."

"No need to fear," Opaque said with a smirk, his hazel eyes glowing red for a moment. "He'll have no chance against me. See you in the final round, Chill."

"Hey, Losers," Ebony's voice said from behind them.

Cyclone growled and gripped his fists. "If you haven' noticed, we're winning."

"Not for long," Frosty said as she took a seat next to Ebony, behind Cyclone.

"Yeah, Charm's real strong," Bryony said sitting behind Chill.

"Not strong enough," Chill said smiling at Bryony.

"You'd be surprised," Frosty said. "I just wouldn't get your hopes too high."

The first duel in round three was Chill against Cyclone, where Chill quickly won. To many people, it seemed Cyclone threw the match as he didn't try nearly as hard as he had during other rounds. Charm and Opaque faced off after that. Quickly, Charm felt the effects of Opaque's powers as everything seemed to get dark. However, Charm also recognized the kind of powers that Opaque was using to be very similar to Ebony's powers. He quickly changed his battle plan from magic centered to hero centered.

It was a long battle, the longest yet, but in the end, Charm just barely lasted longer than Opaque. There was an intermission between the two final rounds so that the heroes (specifically Charm) could rest up and prepare strategies.

"You sure you're gonna make it through another two duels?" Emerald asked Charm as he was sitting on a bench drinking water. "Because, if you need to forfeit your position in the magic competition to me, I wouldn't be opposed."

"Not happening, Em," Mech said. "Against the rules."

"There's something very familiar about the way that Opaque guy fought," Kaida said. She then turned to Trine. "Does Ebony have an older brother?"

"Why are you asking me?" Trine asked.

"You dated her," Cicada said. "I understand if you've tried to forget that fact, but it still makes it true."

Trine rolled his blue eyes. "Um, I think she mentioned an older brother. Why?"

"Wanna bet that he's Opaque?" Angel said. "And I'm betting the Chill and Frosty are related as well."

"And, this matters because?" Violet asked.

"Actually, she has a point," Marvel said. "So they have siblings. Not much we can do about it. They're still in the tournament legally and haven't broken any rules."

"Just, for future reference," Angel said sheepishly. "You know, for the next time they try to destroy us."

"Ah, so perfect princess actually made enemies in Magix last year as well," Violet said with a smile climbing on her face. "I can't wait to meet them."

"They're witches," Trend said sounding disgusted.

"That'll only encourage her to seek them out more," Celeste said rolling her eyes.

Several minutes into Charm and Mech's duel, the outcome still couldn't be determined. Charm, while being one of the most accomplished Specialists as a Red Fountain junior, was still having a lot of trouble trying to out-smart Mech. As well, he needed to conserve some energy for his duel with Chill. With one misstep from Charm, however, Mech was able to disarm the older student, and Charm surrendered.

There were only a few minutes between the end of his duel with Mech before Charm had to step up again to duel Chill. It was obvious to anyone that Charm was near exhaustion, but the Tides Prince refused to back down. He stepped up and waited until the match officially began. Chill made the first move, which was what Charm had hoped for. As Chill charged at him, Charm readied himself with a Morfix weapon. When Chill was just feet from Charm, the Morfix extended and knocked Chill off his feet. Before Chill could move, Charm had encased his legs and torso in Morfix bindings. Chill struggled, but couldn't escape.

"Should have listened to us," Frosty said in a slight satisfaction as Charm was declared the winner.

As Charm was presented a medal, the sky changed from a clear evening sky to dark clouds. "Hey," Ebony smacked the back of Cyclone's head. "Stop that."

"It's not me," Cyclone said. "I swear."

"No, it's a stronger power than him," Chase said approaching. His eyes looked upward, so the rest of the Bux and boys looked up as well. There, in the sky, a man stood, tanned, with long brown hair, and a braided goatee. He quickly descended from the sky landing in the dueling arena.

"That's Gorgo," Avery gasped, shocked seeing him again, and shaking from the memory of him. Marvel held her tightly in his arms.

"What do you want," Codatorta growled.

"Why, just a match against the winner," Gorgo said with a smirk. He waved his hand, sending the teacher off the dueling platform as he turned to face Charm.

"We have to warn him," Kaida said standing, but Charm was already set to battle.

Gorgo kept out of Charm's reach, forcing him to use his magic. Charm was shooting Morfix weapons. Gorgo, was blocking those, goading Charm on. Finally, Charm powered up a Morfix-powered blast, and Gorgo smiled. In a flash, Gorgo was inches from Charm and grabbed the student's wrists. Charm yelled as he was shocked, and then thrown to the ground. Gorgo shot a blast at Charm. Charm held up his hands, but the blast shot right between his hands and knocked Charm farther back.

"Trying to form this?" Gorgo asked as a small sphere of Morfix formed between his hands. He laughed, and in a wave of shadows, disappeared.

"Charm, what happened?" Saladin asked, approaching quickly.

Charms eyes were wide, his hands shaking. "My magic," he said slowly. "It's gone."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Avery discovers that Violet may not be as bad as most of Vixen think, when they meet at night. Celeste goes on a date with the down-hearted Charm and Brandon, Trine, Mech, and Angel spy on their date.

* * *

**1 - Song (forgot by who and too lazy to look up) from Footloose.**

**2 - Sounds like a sorority, doesn't it?**

**3 - Chill (syn. cold, cool, iced), Opaque (dark, obscure), Cyclone (a type of storm)... three buds with magical powers and powers of ice, darkness, and storms...**

**4 - And they're all bud... or cousins... I wonder who they're mothers could be.**

**5 - He's also in my alternate universe generation 2 of Winx fic...  
**


	7. Episode 7: Walking on the Sun

**Yay, I got up SOOO much faster than last time. Cheers! Anyway, not much action, but it's got some funny parts, including a small spy mission

* * *

**

Episode 7: Walking on the Sun **(1)**

The Vixen, the specialists, Celeste, Daisy, and Violet stood in a waiting room at Magix hospital. They were waiting for Charm to be released from tests. Angel kept looking up every time a door opened, hoping for either Charm, or for his parents to arrive. Finally, Charm walked out with Saladin and a doctor. He fell into a seat as everyone crowed around.

"Well…?" Trine finally asked when he hadn't spoken.

"It's been stolen by Gorgo," Charm said. "My magic is gone. Completely gone." He put a hand to the side of his stomach lightly. "And I have a broken rib."

"Oh, you poor dear," Celeste said, her eyes swimming in worry.

"How could he steal your power?" Angel asked.

Charm shook his head. "I don't know."

"Come now, all of you," Saladin said. "We have to get you back to school."

Avery was sitting on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She felt responsible for Gorgo's attack at Red Fountain. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be near Magix. And she knew that he was only sticking around because of her. And now, Charm's powers were gone, Gorgo had possessed them somehow.

"Are you asleep?" Avery quietly asked looking toward Emerald's half of the room. Emerald only replied with deep breaths of sleep.

Avery stood up and walked out to the balcony, then flew down to the quad. She didn't know why she felt at ease, especially since she knew Gorgo was more powerful in darkness. But something seemed to make the air feel safer. The moon was barely a crescent, so she knew it wasn't that. A chilled wind blew through the ground, rustling trees and chilling her skin.

"What're you doing out here?" Violet's voice sounded behind her.

Avery, shocked at first, turned around ready to fight. Violet just laughed. "What about you?" Avery asked.

Violet shrugged. "I've always been more drawn to night than to day. I'm more awake, more alert. And the creepiness helps me to concentrate on my homework." Violet lifted her old, worn bag for a moment. "And you?"

"Couldn't sleep," Avery said. "I feel like Gorgo's attack on Charm was all my fault."

"Well, it probably was," Violet said, sitting on the ground and opening her bag.

Avery stared down at Violet. "How does anyone stand to be near you?"

Violet looked up and smirked. "My parents tell me that I'm an acquired taste."

Avery lifted an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Well, it's like certain foods," Violet said. "You won't necessarily like it the first time you try it, but over time, you get used to it, or possibly even like it."

"So your parents compare you to food?"

"It took them time to realize that," Violet said. "But, I understood what they meant. And some people quite enjoy my company."

"Like your sister, and Celeste," Avery said.

"Yeah," Violet nodded. "People that are my opposite and people that are extremely similar to me usually enjoy me best. Middle of the road people, such as Angel, tend to not enjoy me too much."

"So, all of my friends?"

Violet shrugged. "I hardly know them. And I don't decide who likes me and who doesn't. I am the way I am; others make the judgment to like me or not."

"Good morning, all," Trend said taking a seat at the breakfast table between Kaida and Daisy, across from Angel. "How are we this fine morning?"

"Not nearly as perky as you," Emerald replied.

"Where's the dark one?" Trend asked Daisy.

"She's not a morning person," Daisy said. "Seeing as we don't have school today, I'd be surprised if she got up before noon."

"How much can one person sleep in a day?" Trend asked.

"She doesn't go to bed until it's really late," Avery said. Everyone stopped and turned to her. "I, uh, ran into her last night while pacing on the quad."

"And why were you on the quad?" Trend asked suggestively.

"I couldn't sleep," Avery said. "I didn't want to disturb Emerald."

"Oh," Trend looked at her food.

"She was hoping for a slightly more scandalous reason," Celeste said. "Like, a late night rendezvous with a certain blonde haired specialist."

Avery rolled her eyes as Trend giggled.

"Speaking of trysts with specialists," Angel said looking at Celeste. "When is yours?"

"What?" Trend snapped, her eyes wide.

"Don't get touchy, Blondie," Violet's voice sounded from the side. "She's not meeting your precious Trine. Charm conned her into a date. He used Cel's sweet nature to go on a pity date with him."

"You mean, you don't want to go on a date with him?" Kaida asked. "Then why go?"

"Well, he's just so down about his powers, it's the least I can do to cheer him up," Celeste said meekly.

"It's not your responsibility to make sure he's doing alright," Angel said.

"Well, I know that, but why shouldn't I help?" Celeste asked.

"I think it's very generous," Trend said.

"Because it's not Trine she's going to be with," Violet said.

Trend frowned slightly at Violet and looked for support from her friends.

"Can't deny that," Cicada said. "If I had said it, you would have just giggled."

"Anyway, I need to start getting ready for that," Celeste said standing from the table. "It's a lunch date and he'll be here at eleven."

"You look disturbed," Emerald said looking at Kaida as Angel left with the freshmen.

"I'm trying to figure out how Gorgo could have stolen Charm's power," she said.

"That's not wholly impossible," Avery said.

"But, Charm's power source couldn't be detected," Kaida said. "That _is_ impossible. Gorgo didn't just steal Charm's power. He was able to make morfix."

Cicada looked at Avery. "How much do you know about Gorgo?"

Avery shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it. He only told me lies."

"But you've met him before, right?" Trend asked. "When you were little."

"He was after my mother," Avery said.

"Why?" Emerald asked.

"I- I don't know!" Avery said.

"He must have been after something," Kaida said. "What did he want from your mother?"

Avery closed her eyes and tried to remember. She had been so young, just a little girl with her hair in braids. Her mother, beautiful, graceful, powerful, was the wife of Duke Alveric. And one day, while Avery and her mother were on a picnic, Gorgo attacked them. He wanted something from her mother. He wanted…

"Her magic," Avery said. "Gorgo was after my mother's magic. He's from a gypsy tribe that historically steals magic. The Kallin."

"We can research them," Kaida said. "The more we know, the better we can prepare for when he comes back."

"Hey, I don't want to battle him," Trend said.

"He stole Charm's magic," Emerald said. "He's after Avery. What's to stop him from trying to get any of our magic? Your magic?"

"I don't think he'll be very interested in Trend's magic," Cicada said. "Think about it. He'll be able to make great clothes, but what else will be able to do with it?"

"Hey," Trend frowned and smacked the back of Cicada's head.

"My point is why go for your magic when he could go for any fairy here?"

"We need to be prepared is _my_ point," Kaida said. "I'm gonna start researching."

"It's the weekend," Cicada said as Kaida stood and headed in the direction of the library. "And we're only two weeks into school."

"Which means I'll have the library all to myself," Kaida said before leaving the room.

"We'll see you two later," Angel said to Celeste and Charm. She and Celeste met Brandon and Charm in Magix. As soon the freshman fairy and Charm walked into a restaurant, Brandon and Angel stopped pretending that they were going on a real date and raced to the side of the building, peeking into the window.

"Wow, a real romantic, aren't you, Brandon," Trine's voice sounded behind the two. "Taking you girlfriend on a date to spy on your sister."

"This was my idea, Trine, and you know it," Angel said. "We just want to see how it goes. We're not stalking her."

"You two really just want to make sure it doesn't work out between the two," Trine said. "Because you want her with Mech."

"I don't care who she is with," Brandon said, then continued after a few seconds of silence, "So long as it isn't Charm in the end."

"Quiet," Angel said. She then waved her hand and they could clearly hear what Charm and Celeste were saying.

"Thank you, so much, Celeste, for allowing me to treat you to lunch," Charm said as she was looking over the menu. "Choose anything you want. Nothing is too expensive."

"But she doesn't even like seafood," Mech was suddenly behind the three. They all turned.

"Welcome to the spy party," Angel said.

"If anyone else joins then we'll have to come up with an official name and go on missions," Trine mumbled.

"I'll just get a salad," Celeste said.

"I can't believe he actually brought her to a seafood place," Mech said crouching between Angel and Brandon. "And for lunch."

"Well, he is from Tides," Trine said.

"And doesn't realize that she's from the sun," Angel said. The three boys looked at her. "Metaphorically. She's not really from the Sun, but Solaria. And he does literally know that, but he doesn't take into consideration what that means."

Trend, Emerald, and Avery were all on the quad, talking and taking in the fresh air. They couldn't help but turn to see Violet, hiding in the shade under a pine tree. There was something about the girl that was off, but they couldn't tell why they were drawn to know more.

"Maybe she's connected to Gorgo," Trend said. "That's why we need to know more about her. We have to know what she has planned to help Gorgo weaken us."

"Trend, did you ever think to think before you talk?" Emerald asked.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit far fetched," Trend said. "But, look at her, she's clearly evil. Like, a witch."

"Not all witches are evil," Avery said. "Like, remember that girl who saved us at Havoc."

"I'm not entirely convinced she was a witch," Trend said. "She could have been another 'fairy' like Violet."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Avery said. She stood up and walked toward Violet. Emerald and Trend looked at one another before following. Upon arriving, they found Violet was typing on her small computer. She held her hand over a wilting rose, and after a moment, the rose revived with a darker red and sharper thorns.

"Hey, Violet," Avery said taking a seat.

"Avery," Violet said. She looked at Trend and Emerald. "Friend of Angel, Emerald. What brings you out of the sun? Aren't you afraid it might disrupt you from keeping up your tan, Princess?"

Emerald laughed. "She's got a point."

"Well, I came here to be niceish," Trend said.

"Oh, cause I'm filled with joy when you take time out of your busy schedule of flirting and fashion to blabber on about something I have absolutely no care for," Violet said. "Especially when I'm shopping."

"Why are you shopping?" Avery asked.

"I promised Daisy and Cel that I'd let them use me as a make-over guinea pig."

"Why?" Emerald asked.

"Ten straight hours of nagging and teen boy band music, and the mysterious disappearance of all my rock CDs," Violet said. "Even I can only stand so much. My condition was that I got to pick out my outfit, they said dress and gave me a few stores that it must be from."

"Oh, I love that store," Trend said peeking over Violet's shoulder at the screen. "Go to page 13, and look at the fourth row of dresses."

Violet gave her a strange look, but complied. She saw a dress that would have been perfect, had it not been in baby pink. "Um, no."

"It comes in crimson rose, midnight blue, and twilight shine as well," Trend said, pointing at the memo that said more colors. Violet opened the page and saw it did indeed come in those colors. She smiled and brought up the large images of the dresses in the three colors. "Go with twilight shine," Trend said. "It's worth more and shines."

"Yeah, but the other two have lace over the dress," Violet said. "And red is sexier."

Emerald and Avery looked at one another. Had Trend and Violet really just connected?

Angel, Brandon, Trine, and Mech followed Celeste and Charm the whole day, hiding behind newspapers and under hats while they walked in the park, behind giant tubs of popcorn in the back of the movie theater, and even posing as statues in the art museum.

"How long is this date going to last?" Trine growled when the couple left the museum and Charm was suggesting another activity. He wiped the stone paint off his face.

"As long as Charm can think of more activities," Brandon said.

"This calls for evasive maneuvers," Angel said and pulled out her phone.

"What do you plan on doing?" Mech asked.

They all noticed as Celeste pulled her phone from her purse a few seconds later.

"Angel?" Celeste asked.

"Hey, Cel, you have to come to Trend's store," Angel said. "They have the most amazing dress that would look perfect on you!"

Celeste perked up. "Really? Give me a few." She hung up her phone. "I've had a great time, Charm, but I really have to meet Angel."

"What happens when she gets there and finds out you lied?" Mech asked.

"I'm on it," Angel said dialing Trend as she began toward the store. "Trend, I need advice for a dress for Celeste..."

"Oh, uh, wait," Charm said as Celeste began to walk off.

"Yeah?" Celeste turned to him.

"Well, I've had a great day as well, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Celeste stared at him and the four in the distance all gasped.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Cel?"

Celeste didn't know what to say. She just stared at him, and then remembered his face when he found out his powers were gone. "Um…" she said.

"It's just, well, you've been the only ray of light in my life since…" Charm looked down.

"I…"

Charm sighed. "It's alright… I guess I understand," he said. "I was never good enough for you, and now with my powers gone…"

"What… that's not true, Charm," Celeste said. "I just needed to think. And…" she took a deep breath. "Yes, I will."

Charm smiled and bent down, kissing her.

* * *

**(1) Song by Smash Mouth (great song at that!)**


	8. Episode 8: We're Not Gonna Take It

Previously on Vixen:

"Trying to form this?" Gorgo asked as a small sphere of Morfix formed between his hands. He laughed, and in a wave of shadows, disappeared.

"Charm, what happened?" Saladin asked, approaching quickly.

Charms eyes were wide, his hands shaking. "My magic," he said slowly. "It's gone."

---

"It's just," Avery sighed, staring at her hands in her lap. "She's absolutely correct. Even in my mother's last moment of life, she had perfect aim."

Marvel placed his on her shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Avery looked at Marvel shyly, but smiled. "There was an evil wizard by the name of Gorgo. He collected powers and wanted my mother's power."

"It's your power now, right?" Marvel asked.

Avery nodded. "My mother used all her power to blast through Gorgo's heart and through the cave wall, making a hole just large enough for me to crawl out through. She just, turned into pure energy."

---

"You lied to me," Avery yelled standing up. "You used me. You turned me against my friends. You killed my mother!

* * *

Episode 8: We're Not Gonna Take It **(1)**

"Don't panic, fairies," Gorgo laughed loudly. "I won't take all of your power. Only the good ones."

"Back off, Warlock," a dark-skinned woman said stepping up. She wore a dark maroon skirt suit and her beige hair was in an edgy bob. "The school of Beta fairies won't back down to anyone."

"You must be Headmistress Negra," Gorgo said. "How nice it is to meet you, and how much better it will be once I have your power."

"Leave before we are forced to destroy you," Negra said. She shot several powerful blasts at Gorgo, all of which he blocked with Morfix. Her final shot, however, he didn't dodge. In fact, he shot through the sky and grabbed her wrists as she was about to fire. She was shocked and when she opened her eyes, Gorgo was glowing with more power.

"Now, who's next?" Gorgo said turning to the rest of the faculty.

"Run, my girls," Negra called.

Girls scattered, all trying to escape. However, he was stopping most of them.

"Allison," one girl pulled a running girl behind a tree where four others sat. "You're the fastest girl here. Go to Alfea. Bess, Tara, Jenna, and I will fight him off as long as we can. Just escape and don't stop until you get to Alfea."

"But, I can't leave you four," Allison said. "Maggie, you can't expect me to leave you four."

"Go!" Maggie said. "Now, let's fight!" She and the other three all transformed and began attacking Gorgo at once.

"I can't decide," Trend said. "Do I want the pink, the pink rose, or the baby pink?"

"Just choose one," Emerald said. "They're all pink!"

"Sorry," Trend said. "But hue is everything!"

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get us a table before the lunch crowd gets in."

"I'll go with you," Cicada said.

"I'll be out soon," Trend said. "Don't order without me."

"Go on," Angel said. "We'll only be a few more minutes. I'll make sure of it."

"This is the best restaurant in town, young ladies," the hostess said when Emerald asked for a table. "You can't just come in here and demand a table."

"Half the tables are empty," Avery argued. "You can give us one."

"We have a lot of reservations. Maybe you should have made one."

"Look, we have Princess Angel and Princess Trend coming in a minute," Cicada said. "Now, can we please have a table?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the hostess said.

"It's not worth this," Emerald said. "Bunch of snotty stiffs and you probably don't even serve good food."

The four girls walked out just as the two princesses arrived. "What happened?" Angel asked.

"Did you eat without us?" Trend asked.

"No, we got kicked out," Kaida said. "Let's just go back to Alfea."

"We'll cook our own food," Cicada said. "It'll be fun."

Just as the girls arrived back at their school, a girl with long red hair flew in. "Help, I need help!"

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I need to speak to your headmistress," the girl said.

"What's happening?" Miss Griselda questioned. "Who are you?"

"My name is Allison," she said.

"By your uniform outfit, you must be a Beta," Griselda said.

"I am," she said, shaking from fear. "Our school is being attacked."

"What!"

"By who?" Griselda asked.

"A warlock," Allison said. "Named Gorgo."

They all gasped. "Let us go," Avery said turning to Griselda. "We'll stop him."

"We won't let him get away with what he's been doing," Angel said.

"Go," Griselda said.

"Come on, girls," Angel yelled. "Let's go Vixen!"

"Tropical rains!"

"Blue Moon!"

Gorgo laughed as he kept fighting, gaining more and more powers. He already had deprived most of the faculty of their powers, as well as the older students. Allison's four friends were the only four still fighting, everyone else having either run off or hidden.

"Let's try convergence," Maggie said.

"Right!"

They all took aim and shot at Gorgo. He laughed, and cast a spell on them, making them unable to stop their attacks. Then he flew up to one of them and grabbed her wrists, draining her powers. He repeated with the next two.

Only Maggie remained. Even though she couldn't stop her attack, she kept out-flying Gorgo, and kept her attack aimed at him. "Undying spell, I do beseech, end now as I preach. My powers break before I fall, or my powers he will steal all." With that, the spell was broken and she stopped her attack. "I know how you work now." She began using her powers to throw things at him. "Try stealing my powers when I don't use them!"

Gorgo smirked. "I sense your help is finally approaching. And, since I cannot get what I want from you, I shall take my leave to Alfea. But not before…" he blasted her right out of the sky, then disappeared in a shadow of darkness.

"Maggie!" her friends caught her. "Wake up, Maggie."

"There it is," Cicada pointed straight ahead. "Beta Academy."

Avery sped up and the other five tried to keep up. "Where is he?" Avery questioned when she landed. She looked around at all the fallen fairies. "Where is Gorgo?" The other five finally flew into the courtyard.

"I don't know," one girl said. "He disappeared just a few minutes ago."

"Are you sure the girls will be okay with this surprise?" Mech asked. He, along with Brandon, Charm, Trine, Marvel, and the newest addition to their team, Chase, who had transferred after the tournament a few weeks earlier, were walking to Alfea to meet with the girls. "I mean, they usually spend half an hour on their hair and make-up before they let us see them."

"They'll be so surprised that they won't remember that they didn't have time," Charm said. He walked into the Alfea quad and looked around.

"If you want to see Celeste, she's showering," Violet said from behind him. "And the others all went on a rescue mission to Beta Academy. Daisy is helping the young Beta girl that came running for help."

"What's happening at Beta?" Chase asked.

"You're new," Violet said. "And that Gorgo guy that made Charm look like a fool is attacking." Charm frowned at her.

"What?" Brandon questioned. "And they went alone? But Gorgo could steal their magic just like he did Charms."

"That would be true," a deep voice said as dark clouds began to form, "If I had stayed there."

They all looked up to see Gorgo sitting on the Alfea gate. "Too bad they have so much to find out before they come back, only to find that Alfea has fallen to the same fate."

"Back off!" Trine said gripping his phantoblade.

"Or what?" Gorgo asked as he jumped to the ground. "You'll cut me up?" Trine charged at him, but Gorgo suddenly formed a Morfix blade and met Trine's weapon. Then, he used a blue beam to send Trine flying backwards and landing in the fountain, which broke when he made contact. "Who's next?"

"How about me?" Violet said. She yelled and transformed into her fairy form. "Ever have really bad whiplash?" Thorny black vines wrapped around his feet and flung him back and forth, finally whipping him into an oak.

Gorgo pushed himself back into the standing position, then began blasting attacks at her, "Fairies are so obnoxious, I don't know why I bother!"

Violet dodged, laughing. "Because we're more powerful than you," she said. "And all the Beta magic in the world couldn't beat an Alfea fairy."

"Fairy?" Chase questioned.

"Supposedly," Brandon replied.

"Oh no," a girl cried. "It's him. The man that was attacking Beta Academy."

"And that's Violet fighting him," Daisy said. "Sorry, but I have to help my sister."

Daisy transformed and stood ready to fight. "Hey, stop attacking my sister!"

Gorgo hit Violet one more time, trapping her in a Morfix sphere, then turned to see Daisy. "There are two of you? Are you as bad at fighting as your sister?"

Daisy bent her knees the slightest bit, and turned her right heel outward. "Why don't you come and see…" she said slowly, just waiting for someone else to step up and help her.

Gorgo smirked and began a charge at her. She gasped, he brown eyes wide with shock. She hadn't expected him to charge at her. A moment before he could hit her, she felt an arm around her waist and she was pulled out of the way, by Chase. Chase stood between her and Gorgo as the warlock turned around with a smirk.

"Try picking on someone your own size, criminal," Chase said. Chase stood tall, his long, blood red hair falling down his back contrasting his pale skin, and his yellow eyes striking a memorable image to anyone that took the time to notice.

"Here's a new trick I picked up not long ago…" he said. He shot a blue beam at Chase, with razor sharp leaves circling the beam. Daisy used her nature powers to soften the leaves, and Chase created a yellow energy shield to block the beam.

"Bess, Tara!" Allison yelled, recognizing the attack. She grabbed a rock and threw it at Gorgo's head. He turned around, anger in his eyes, but before he could attack her, Brandon stood in front of her, weapons in hand ready to fight. Marvel and Charm were ready to fight as well, as Mech helped Trine out of the fountain.

"You really want to fight me, don't you?" Gorgo questioned looking at them all.

"You bet we do," Charm said. "We know you can cheat in a battle, let's see if you can stand on your own against me when I haven't just gone through two tournaments."

The Vixen girls were helping the Beta fairies, helping especially where magic was needed. Trend was mainly in charge of mending wounds, as she could create bandages (and none of the girls seemed to mind that their bandages were made of silk and matched their outfits perfectly). Cicada was helping finding the girls still hiding, along with her friends, and Kaida was discussing with the teachers options for the girls that hadn't lost their powers. After all, a faculty with no magic could only help with the concept of magic, and couldn't demonstrate. As well, there were so few students left with powers, would they just postpone the school year, transfer those with powers to another school?

Through all this, Avery sat perched on top of the school, keeping a lookout, just waiting for Gorgo to make his next move. She looked down and noticed one of the passed out girls stirring. Without a thought, Avery hopped down, landing at the foot of the bed, shocking the three girls standing around her.

"Did we win?"

"No, Maggie, we lost," one girl said. "Big time. But he didn't get your powers…"

Maggie groaned. "What about Allison? Where is she?"

"You sent her to get help," a different girl said.

"She reached us at Alfea," Avery said. "Unfortunately, not on time. Gorgo was gone before we got here."

"Oh…" Maggie relaxed a bit, then she seemed to remember something as he eyes shot open and she sat up. "Gorgo was going there!"

"Where?" Avery asked, ready to pursue him.

"Alfea! He went to Alfea!"

Avery's eyes widened, just imaging the damage he might inflict on Alfea by the time she could return to stop him. What if they had no faculty left? All the other students drained of their magic. Entire walls collapsed. "Vixen!" Avery called up, jumping into the air. "He's after Alfea!"

"No!" Angel called out.

"So sorry," Kaida said. "We'll sent someone as soon as possible."

"Go stop him," Negra called. "It's the most important thing right now."

All six girls began flying as fast as they could to Alfea,

Brandon fell to his back, but before Gorgo could attack him while he was down, Marvel had his wrapped in a whip. Gorgo shocked Marvel off him, but not before Trine and Charm were coming at him from opposite directions. Gorgo shot blasts at the two of them, opening himself up for a shot from Chase, finally knocking him down. He quickly realized that this was more trouble than it was worth. Miss Faragonda, Griselda, and the entire faculty had appeared, ready to fight, but they were allowing the Specialists work so as they could wear Gorgo down.

And then he sensed it, the power he so longed for approaching. But he couldn't take her, not like this. Instead, he sent out a dark pulse of energy, knocking everyone back a few steps, and he was gone before anyone could attack him again.

The Vixen arrived back. Avery looked around. "He's gone," she said. "We missed him."

"He'll be back," Charm said. "You know he will."

There was a moment of silence, followed by a loud, angry voice, "Someone get me out of this pink bubble!" Violet was still in the morfix sphere Gorgo had put her in. Charm walked up, closed his eyes, and prayed that even though he couldn't form it, or use its magic, he could still control it.

Emerald took the easy way and just blasted it open with an emerald blast.

* * *

Next Time on Vixen: Kaida is using all her resources to research Gorgo and his clan. When she thinks she has a lead, she decides to confirm it before telling the others, making her a target in Gorgo's eyes.

**

* * *

(1) Song by Twisted Sisters**


	9. Episode 9: The Best Deceptions

**This episode is mostly informational and setting up future events. After this episode, there's more action

* * *

**

Previously on Vixen:

"Leave before we are forced to destroy you," Negra said. She shot several powerful blasts at Gorgo, all of which he blocked with Morfix. Her final shot, however, he didn't dodge. In fact, he shot through the sky and grabbed her wrists as she was about to fire. She was shocked and when she opened her eyes, Gorgo was glowing with more power.

"Now, who's next?" Gorgo said turning to the rest of the faculty.

---

Avery said. "Gorgo was after my mother's magic. He's from a gypsy tribe that historically steals magic. The Kallin."

"We can research them," Kaida said. "The more we know, the better we can prepare for when he comes back."

---

"There's something very familiar about the way that Opaque guy fought," Kaida said. She then turned to Trine. "Does Ebony have an older brother?"

"Why are you asking me?" Trine asked.

"You dated her," Cicada said. "I understand if you've tried to forget that fact, but it still makes it true."

Trine rolled his blue eyes. "Um, I think she mentioned an older brother. Why?"

"Wanna bet that he's Opaque?" Angel said. "And I'm betting the Chill and Frosty are related as well."

"And, this matters because?" Violet asked.

"Actually, she has a point," Marvel said. "So they have siblings. Not much we can do about it. They're still in the tournament legally and haven't broken any rules."

"Just, for future reference," Angel said sheepishly. "You know, for the next time they try to destroy us."

* * *

Episode 9: The Best Deceptions **(1)**

"Where is she?" Cicada asked. She was looking everywhere for her roommate, Zing and Trick following her. "Come on, Trick, you have to know where she is. You're bonded to her, for the Dragon's sake!"

"If I knew where she was, I wouldn't be searching with you," Trick said.

"Granted, you have an amazing talent for losing things," Zing said to Cicada. "You lost that cricket food, the earrings from your cousins, who knows how many text books…"

"Who says I lost those by accident," Cicada asked. "Not like I ever used them."

"You should," Kaida's voice said behind them. "I got a message that you were tearing up the school looking for me?"

"Yes!" Cicada said, throwing an arm over Kaida's shoulders. "Where have you been? I searched everywhere!"

"Except the library, like the note I left on the message board for you said I would be at," Kaida said. "And where I'm constantly."

"You were at the library?" Cicada asked. "Why? Wait, you left a note for me on the message board?"

"Yes," Kaida said. "I was researching the Kallin and doing my homework as usual… and yes, I did leave you a message."

"Maybe I should have looked at that," Cicada said.

"You think?" Zing questions with a cynical tone.

"So, you were looking for me?" Kaida asked.

"That was obvious," Trick said.

Kaida waited a moment, then asked, "Any particular reason?"

"Oh, yeah," Cicaca said. "We're thinking of doing a movie, and I need your vote so I can get my movie. And, you spend too much time studying."

"What are the movie choices?" Kaida asked.

"Uh… I forgot them," she said. "My choice is Z-Men Origin: Badger."

"And you were hoping that I'd jump on that and not care about the other four movies the girls want to watch?"

"Oh, no, there's only two other," Trick said. "Emerald and Violet agree with Cicada. Trend, Angel, Celeste, and Daisy want Nick and Norah's Infinite Spell-list, and Avery wants a movie called Gran Torino, that none of us has heard of."

"Oh, I hear that's really good," Kaida said. "My father actually raved about it in the last e-mail I got from my parents."

"No, you need to agree with me," Cicada said. "Or Nick and Norah wins."

Kaida sighed. "I'm actually really busy today," she said. "I was going to go into town and the use the library there. It's so much bigger, and Alfea's library has a lot of restricted books."

"They're probably restricted for a reason," Cicada said.

Kaida shrugged. "They're restricted to keep those that are mildly interested out," Kaida said. "I'm more than mildly interested." She turned away, then said, "Enjoy Nick and Norah."

"You know, you're never living down that loss," Opaque said to his cousin Chill.

"Yeah," Cyclone said with a laugh. Chill narrowed his eyes and suddenly Cyclone was shivering instead of laughing.

"What are we even doing here?" Opaque asked. "You want to see your girlfriend, but Cyke and I really have no business here."

"Frosty told us all to come," Chill said. "Peaked my interest."

"Didn't peak mine," Cyclone said.

"It will," a male voice sounded out from behind the three boys. They turned around to see a man concealed in shadow. No one else seemed to notice him.

"And you are?" Chill asked.

"The one that summoned you three here," he said.

Opaque smirked. "Man, Frosty, you ought to look in the mirror. Your feminine features have disappeared."

"That witch was merely a tool through which to contact you," the man said. "She has no memory of calling you."

"So, what is so important that you called us forth for?" Chill asked.

"I am acquiring powers," the man said. He waved a hand and suddenly, they were in a large, circular room. The man walked from the center, and sat in a throne-like chair. Around the room were books and pictures of mystical objects. Some of the objects sat on tables around the room. "To use these objects, one must have magic."

"From what I've seen, you've got that," Opaque said. He lifted a dagger and began playing with it, tossing it, catching it, spinning it in his hand.

"But to get their full potential, I need a specific power," the man said. The three boys turned to him and were only slightly surprised that it was Gorgo they were talking to. "The power of Excalibur."

"Which a fairy has, if I am correct," Chill said. "So, you need us because…?"

"I need her separated from her friends," Gorgo said. "I have to single each one out, and take their powers one by one. She has to use the source, and she will only do that if her friends are at risk."

"So, you think we should put ourselves at risk for you?" Opaque asked.

"What do we get?" Cyclone asked.

"You get to keep your powers," Gorgo said. "And, once I rule the universe, you will have power as well. Pretty much, you'll get anything you want."

Chill smirked. "We'll have to think about it."

"Well, don't take too much time," Gorgo said. "Because, if you're not with me by my next attack, you're against me."

Suddenly, they were back in Magix, right where they had been a few moments ago. The three guys looked at one another, then spotted Kaida walking into the town library.

"Isn't that one of the Vixen girls that Frosty and the others had so much trouble with last year?" Cyclone asked.

"Yeah," Chill said. "She's also friends with the girl with the powers of Excalibur."

"Wonder why she's here rather than the stupid Alfea library?" Opaque asked.

"Let's find out," Chill said, and the three boys followed the small fairy inside.

Kaida approached the search index and asked for books on the Kalin. The list of books that she received led her mostly to mythical and legends books. However, she knew that most legends were rooted in truth, so she sat down and began reading anyway, copying the most important ideas into her notebook.

"I wonder what the Kalin is," Cyclone said.

"It's a gypsy tribe," Opaque said.

Chill looked oddly at his cousin. "How do you know that?"

"My dad has Kalin roots," Opaque said.

"So, you're a little gypsy man?" Cyclone asked, then began laughing.

"Shut it," Chill said, slapping a hand over Cyclone's mouth. "Do you want us to be kicked out?"

"So, why is she researching the Kalin?" Opaque asked.

"Let's do some of our own researching," Chill said. "I'll check on the computer, Opaque, you use mystical means of research. Cyclone… keep an eye on her."

"Let's see…" Kaida grabbed a book from the shelves, flipped it open for a second, then put it back. Then she spotted a book that looked very promising. "I don't think this was even listed…" She grabbed it. "The Kalin: A Guide to Kalin Mystics." She walked to the table again and flipped it open. Rather than finding words and text, she was sucked into the book, or she felt she was.

Before her stood a woman of light. Kaida couldn't make out any of the features. "You seek to use the power of the Kalin?" the woman asked. "And yet, it is not in your blood."

"N-no," Kaida said. "I am not."

"Then, why have you opened the book of Mystical Kalin Enchantments?"

"I didn't realize… I'm researching," Kaida said. "I thought this book might help me understand how a Kalin man could steal powers."

"The Kalin have many abilities," the woman said. "If one must steal powers, it is for the greater good."

"No," Kaida said. "He is stealing them for his own use. He takes it from anyone he can get powers from. He attacked a school."

"Lying will not be tolerated in my presence," the woman said. "For such treachery, you must pay." Suddenly, a beam of light hit Kaida and she fell to her knees in pain.

"I'm not lying," Kaida said, her teeth gritted. "Only thirteen girls from the Beta Academy for Fairies still have magic after his attack. He attacked at a tournament, and stole the magic from the exhausted winner. His name is Gorgo."

The pain stopped and Kaida looked up. "Gorgo is of the Dark Kalin, the group of mystics that have no control of their powers, and don't try to control it. The man you speak of is not of true Kalin measure."

"Do you know what he wants?" Kaida asked.

"I cannot help you," she said. "But I can point you in the correct direction. Many years ago, Gorgo shared his magic with a man named Krannert. Krannert, an offspring from a woman who had abandoned her Kalin roots, used this power to absorb powers using a crystal. In a different timeline, the world you know does not exist, and Gorgo is an army general. However, a princess of the Kingdom of Sparks went into the past and, with the help of friends, corrected those wrongs, creating this timeline."

"Princess of the Kingdom of Sparks?" Kaida asked. "Do you mean Angel?"

"Yes," the woman said. "But it is not the Angel you know. This Angel grew up without her parents, and often changing homes. The women affectionately known as the Winx Club were almost all captured. Much of what you take for granted did not exist."

"What does this have to do with Gorgo?" Kaida asked.

The woman nodded. "I'll show you." She waved her hand through the air, and the darkness turned into a classroom scene. Kaida recognized many of the girls, but there was something different about them. Vixen weren't all sitting together. Emerald and Cicada were in the center of the classroom, about the only two with any hint of smiles on their faces. Avery and herself were near the front, both taking studious notes. And in the back corner, Angel, Celeste, and Daisy were in the back. Celeste wasn't as put together as Kaida remembered her, Daisy was wearing less revealing clothes (which was saying something), and Angel looked fierce, wearing a look Kaida only ever saw on Avery.

Suddenly, wailing alarms went off and many of the girls began to panic. Kaida was surprised that this version of her dropped her pen and crawled under her desk, as did Avery. Angel, however, ran to the window and looked out.

"Just Gorgo," she said.

Avery whimpered and the other Kaida reached out, comforting her. "He's not here for you, Ave, you know that."

"Just?" Daisy asked.

"Well, his troops too," Angel said as she ran to the door.

"Angel, wait," Avalon called, but she was transformed. Kaida followed the scene, noticing Celeste and a few select girls and faculty behind her.

"Get out of here," Angel yelled bursting out the front doors.

Gorgo held a sword that Kaida immediately recognized. It looked just like the sword Avery materialized, only more corporeal. "Sorry, Princess, but my orders are to take you in… alive." He swung the sword, which sent a powerful wave that pushed everyone back. "Not that I'm one for orders. After all, I was also told to leave that purple-haired duchess alone, but no one did a thing when I stole her powers. And now all my collectibles have nice new powers that I can activate."

"You stole those powers from the Duchess of Camelot," Celeste yelled. "Just because you possess them now doesn't mean you know how to use them."

Gorgo smirked. "They let me get this sword, didn't they?"

The vision faded from sight, and Kaida was in the darkness with the woman again. "Do you understand?"

"Understand what?" Kaida asked.

"What his treachery can cause," the woman said. "A single drop of his magic caused that future. He was, however, killed when evil was at the peak of its power in that universe… a levebike was crashed into him. He is still a man, but he has one desire."

"That future, Avery's mother, she's still alive, isn't she?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, she lived past Gorgo attacking her, but not with her powers," the woman said. "But his attack wasn't when your friend was very young. It had just happened."

"Is there anything else that can help me?" Kaida asked.

"I'm sorry, I've told you all I can," the woman said and she slowly faded.

Kaida opened her eyes to find a librarian lightly shaking her. "You fell asleep there, miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaida said and closed the book. She looked at the books. "Um, I think I'm finished with these. Where should I leave them?"

"I'll take them," the librarian said. "Anything else you'd like to look up?"

Kaida thought for a moment. "Yes. Is there any information on a man named Krannert?"

The lady looked at Kaida. "Why would you want to know about a dark man like him? He tried to take over the universe about twenty-five years ago. Had a good shot at it, but was stopped by the Winx Club. Try the Newspaper archives. I'm not sure if we have any actual books on him."

"Thanks," Kaida said and she made her way to the archives.

"What's she been up to?" Chill asked Cyclone.

"Well, she fell asleep," Cyclone reported. He handed Chill a few pieces of paper. "Those were her notes. I had them copied while she was catching Z's, but I don't think it was a natural sleep. And, get this, now she's off to research Uncle Kran."

"Why?"

"Don't know," Cyclone said. "She decided to do so after the librarian woke her up."

Chill thought for a moment. "It seems that maybe Opaque has been hiding something from us."

* * *

Next time on Vixen:

Avery is still having trouble controlling her powers. When a power surge almost kills her, Mr. Faragonda is forced to help her help her drain it.

* * *

**(1) Song by Dashboard Confessional**


	10. Episode 10: Untouched

Previously on Vixen:

"Undying spell, I do beseech, end now as I preach. My powers break before I fall, or my powers he will steal all." With that, the spell was broken and she stopped her attack. "I know how you work now." She began using her powers to throw things at him. "Try stealing my powers when I don't use them!"

Gorgo smirked. "I sense your help is finally approaching. And, since I cannot get what I want from you, I shall take my leave to Alfea. But not before…" he blasted her right out of the sky, then disappeared in a shadow of darkness.

---

"Why is Violet like that?" Trend asked.

"Um, we're not really sure," Celeste said. "Mech's theory is that she's part witch. Charm's theory is that she's made up of all the angry and evil thoughts that her parents and sister have suppressed over the years. Granted, I like my mom's theory the best. She spent too much time with Riven as a young, impressionable toddler."

---

"I can't hold it," Avery said and looked at Angel, her eyes pure white.

Angel began to approach, but Avery held out her hand. "If you touch me, you'll absorb uncharted amounts of energy." Angel stopped for a second, then grabbed Avery's hand, relieving her of massive amounts of energy. They both yelled as the energy flowed from Avery into Angel. Then Angel fell to the ground. Avery was back in her camping clothes and had stopped glowing.

"Angel, wake up," Avery said and crawled to where Angel was

Angel's eyes fluttered. "Are you actually worried about me, Avery?"

Avery pushed away from Angel. "You saved me. I never would have controlled that amount energy on my own. It could have killed you."

---

"I need her separated from her friends," Gorgo said. "I have to single each one out, and take their powers one by one. She has to use the source, and she will only do that if her friends are at risk."

"So, you think we should put ourselves at risk for you?" Opaque asked.

"What do we get?" Cyclone asked.

"You get to keep your powers," Gorgo said. "And, once I rule the universe, you will have power as well. Pretty much, you'll get anything you want."

---

"Anything else you'd like to look up?"

Kaida thought for a moment. "Yes. Is there any information on a man named Krannert?"

* * *

Episode 10: Untouched **(1)**

"I am not comfortable with her researching Krannert," Gorgo said to the three boys he had recruited to help him.

"You're not comfortable?" Opaque asked. "Imagine how I feel. It's my dad, after all."

Gorgo lifted an eyebrow. "Krannert has a child?"

"Two," Chill said. "Opaque and his sister Ebony."

"And you both have powers?" Gorgo asked. Opaque nodded. He stroked his beard. "Interesting, yet not important." He walked to a set of throwing ninja stars. "What is important is that I have not gained enough power to use any of these devices properly."

"I think you throw those," Cyclone said. Chill and Opaque both smirked.

"He's got a point, _Boss,_" Chill said.

"But, with enough power, I could toss this at a princess of Miss Magix, and it would track her no matter where she was… even Earth."

"Wow," Cyclone said.

"So, exactly what powers do you need?" Opaque asked.

"I've already told you…" Gorgo said.

"Besides Excalibur," Chill specified. "You said with enough power, not with Excalibur's power."

Gorgo nodded. "I'd need the power of the second sun from Solaria, the Dragon Fire… all major powers of the universe."

"And, you don't just barge in and take it because?" Cyclone asked.

"My defeat of Charm was a fluke," Gorgo said. "The circumstances were good. He had just fought through two tournaments, and only won moments before. The surprise shocked everyone. He took me on alone. When I went to Alfea after luring away the Vixen fairies, Charm and his team proved to me to be formidable enemies."

"So, you're not taking us on to stand by you in battle, but to feed you information on the Vixen and their friends," Chill asked.

"For now," Gorgo said.

"Ready girls?" Griselda called. "Fire!"

Six girls of Vixen all shot at the small bit of dark power that Griselda had set up for them. The attack over, the dark energy was still intact.

Emerald growled and shot a few emerald spears at it in anger. Being energy, they just flew right through and almost hit Angel, who managed to throw up a fire shield on time.

"Watch it, Em," Angel said.

Not far off, a few freshman were laughing, Violet loudest of all. In fact, Violet fell off her seat on the bench she was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny!" Angel demanded to know.

"You guys trying to defeat a floating orb of dark energy," Violet said.

"Like you could do any better," Angel said.

Violet looked at Angel, her brown eyes flashing. "Just watch me," she said. She walked up and held out her palm. A small ball of energy rose from it and flew into the large dark orb the girls had been trying to destroy. The orb glowed for a second, then settled down a deep purple color.

"Wow," Cicada said, speaking in the tongue of sarcasm. "You changed its color. Trend could do that in her sleep."

"I did more than that," Violet said. She threw her hand at Cicada and the orb flew at the insect fairy. Just before it hit her, Violet pulled her hand back and the orb halted. "Why waste energy when it's a lot easier to take control of it?"

"You took control?" Em asked.

"Yeah," Violet said. "What's the deal? You're all giving me strange looks."

"Violet," Griselda said. "It takes a great deal of darkness to take over energy of any kind, and a great deal more to take over dark energy."

"If you haven't noticed," Violet said, "I'm not all happy fairy like every other girl in this place."

"I have," Griselda said. "But you have dark power."

"Does that mean she's actually part witch?" Angel asked, a smile crawling onto her face.

"Technically," Kaida began, "no female is certainly witch or fairy, Angel. It's how they develop their powers and the transformation that they make that people title them so."

Angel looked at her for a moment, then turned back to Griselda. "So, she's part witch?"

"Listen to your friend, Angel," Griselda said. "You girls continue to practice. Violet, I'd like to work with you a bit more in the Magical Reality Chamber. To, test your powers, and the darkness you can withstand."

"Great, now we have nothing to practice on," Emerald said when Violet made the orb disappear.

"We'll help you," a girl said coming up to her, dragging her friend with her. She had an orangy-red flipped out bob, lime green eyes, with a sunkissed tan, and Angel's build. She, of course, was the one Beta girl to have fought Gorgo and not have her powers stolen, Maggie. It was decided that the Beta girls that hadn't had their powers stolen would study at Alfea. "I'm Margarita, but everyone calls me Maggie. And you've already met Allison, I believe."

"Briefly," Emerald said.

Her friend, Allison, had long light brown hair in a long braid, dark eyes, and fair skin. She didn't seem as eager to help Vixen train to fight Gorgo as Maggie.

"How do you plan on helping us?" Avery asked.

"Just a friendly little fight against two powers that you've yet to face," Maggie said. "What do you say?"

The Vixen all turned to one another. "I guess it couldn't do much harm," Kaida said. "If Violet wasn't with Griselda in the Magical Reality Chamber, that would be a good place, but I guess we'll have to make due."

"Come on," Maggie said to Allison. "Let's transform."

Maggie wore a electric yellow go-go dress and boots with an orange belt at the waist and lime green arm bands. Allison had a light blue skirt and tank top with white ankle boots, and a white bow in her hair.

"Okay, who's attacking first?" Maggie asked.

"We will," Cicada said indicating to her and Kaida.

Both teams took a moment to discuss strategies, and then they stood ready. When they started, Allison seemed to disappear, but was really just moving super fast. While Kaida and Cicada looked around to find Allison, they didn't notice Maggie build an attack, and when they finally turned to Maggie again, Allison next to her, they were surprised by the size of the attack.

Maggie shot off her yellow attack, and it split in half, attacking them from both sides. Kaida shot up a shield, and the attack hitting her shield caused a larger explosion, throwing her to the ground. Cicada, however, turned her back and closed her beetle shell, so the attack hit her, but was snuffled out. She then shot a few attacks at the two girls. Allison dodged as if was a game, and Maggie blocked with yellow and green blasts. Kaida joined in. She took a shot, but Allison cast a spell and the attack turned from Maggie to Allison. Allison then began to out fly the attack, and turned, headed at Kaida, just swirling past the small, raven-haired fairy. Kaida was hit by her own attack.

Cicada finally managed to catch Maggie in her webbing, but Maggie closed her eyes, and glowed for a second, making the webbing dissolve. Cicada, having taken a moment to celebrate her successful catch of Maggie didn't see that the fairy was free and was hit the moment she turned back.

"And Maggie and Allison win," Angel called out. She turned to the two Beta fairies. "Wow, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well, we've had a lot of training," Maggie said. "But, we've never had any actual use, which is why we didn't do so well against Gorgo. In controlled situations, we're the best at Beta Academy."

"What are your powers?" Trend asked.

"Oh, I'm the fairy of Citrus, and Allison is the fairy of speed," Maggie said.

"Hey, how' you manage to hit me with my own attack?" Kaida asked Allison.

"I cast a homing spell on it, so that it would chase me," Allison said. "I don't really have any attacks that are strong, but I'm good at using other people's attacks against them."

"You guys up for another battle?" Emerald asked. "Me and Avery against you two?"

"Sure," Maggie said.

"Do you know what realm you're in, Violet?" Griselda asked the brunette.

"Magix," Violet said rolling her dark eyes. "At Alfea, to be specific."

"What realm in the chamber," Griselda said.

"Then no," Violet said. "I haven't been taken too many to really dark realms. My parents seem to take vacations in brighter places, as you might assume."

"It's a dark fire realm called Heldes**(2)**," Griselda said. "It's one of the darkest realms there is. I had to use a specially programmed disk because we don't even keep it in our main database records, in case the chamber should malfunction and send someone there. How do you feel?"

"Bored," Violet said.

"Physically."

"That I shouldn't have worn stilettos."

"Could you please transform?"

Violet sighed, as if Griselda was asking her a huge favor. "Fine!" She yelled, and instead of transforming into her usual fairy outfit, she wore a black silk capris and a black silk corset with purple trimmings and a V on her purple belt. Her peep-toe boots were black with purple clasps, and she had purple gloves up most of her arms, with the fingers cut out. Her hair was up, like a ponytail, but then had been pulled into a long braid, longer than her usual hair, and had the black and purple ribbons throughout. Her make-up darkened to black eye shadow and purple lipstick. "Whoa…" She looked down at herself. "I can get used to this."

"Most girls here would not have been able to transform at all," Griselda said. "In fact, most of them would be without energy almost immediately."

Violet was clearly only half listening. She looked at a rock, and shot an attack at it, blowing it to pieces.

"And, yet, you seemed to be unaffected by the dark energy," Griselda said. "Or, likely, it seems to have powered you more. Not just that, but you've made a new transformation."

"So, I really am part witch?" Violet asked, a little bit of glee in her eyes.

Griselda sighed. "If you have to label yourself, then yes, you are part witch."

"Awesome!"

Emerald and Avery were facing off against Allison and Maggie. Maggie made the first move, immediately setting a duel in motion. Maggie had taken shots at the two Vixen girls, so Avery threw a small spell at the blasts, turning them from citrus powered blasts to actual citrus fruits, which fell to the ground short of Emerald and Avery as a few lemons and limes.

Allison then used her speed to virtually disappear, but didn't notice as Emerald was able to keep track of her while Avery and Maggie took to the air. Allison came at Emerald from her right, but Emerald was able to dodge and sent a blast at Allison. Allison smirked, spelling the attack so that if followed her. She flew in a loop, the blast behind her the whole way, then turned, flying at Emerald. She dodged around Emerald and turned to watch. However, at the last second, Emerald flipped high into the air, her emerald blast just below her. Allison was too surprised to dodge and was hit, falling to her back and transforming back to her human form.

"Go Emerald!" Trend cheered.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait for Griselda to be finished with Violet," Angel said and high-fived with Trend.

The other duel was a bit more interesting. It was no longer raining fruit, but now Maggie and Avery were stuck in a battle of the energy. Maggie's stream was changing colors from orange, to lemon, to lime, but Avery's stream was a constant teal.

"Come on, tell me that you have more than that," Maggie said with a smirk.

"I've barely begun," Avery said. In her hands formed her mystic sword. "Excalibur!" Her blast tripled in size in an instant, obliterating Maggie's attack and throwing the Beta fairy right out of the sky, having transformed back into a human and passed out from the sudden blast before she even landed. Emerald managed to catch her just barely.

"That was a little too much Avery," Angel called up to Avery.

"Angel," Avery's voice wavered. "Emerald… girls." She lowered toward the ground, but when she tried to land, the power radiating off her destroyed the ground beneath her. She was glowing brightly.

"Avery, another power surge?" Kaida asked.

"I can't control it," Avery said. She felt her body losing distinction. The girls gasped.

"Avery, hang on!" Angel said and reached out. However, the energy coming off her was too much and zapped Angel's hand. "I can't touch her."

"We need help," Kaida said. "Trick, Zing, go get Faragonda. Meanwhile, we have to use our powers to make sure that Avery retains some shape." Vixen transformed and grabbed hands, keeping a magical barrier around Avery, but it was difficult, as the powers were sparking off her.

Faragonda arrived a moment later, Trick and Zing floating behind her. "Let me through to her, girls. Avery, try to contain as much of your power as you can so that I can drain the excess."

"I'll try," Avery said, her voice vibrating.

The five girls let go of one another's hands and stepped back, allowing Faragonda through. The head mistress reached out and grabbed Avery's hands, draining much of the power. The two both yelled, and when they released, both were passed out.

"Avery," Angel yelled. "Miss Faragonda. We have to get them to the sick bay."

It was the next day that Griselda walked into the head mistress's office and found a very weak Faragonda packing up her items. "You should be resting, Professor," Griselda said.

"I know," Faragonda replied. "And I will get plenty of it, but not here."

"What do you mean," Griselda asked.

"I've long since have reached the time I should have taken my leave," Faragonda said. "Now, it is your turn to head this school, Head Mistress Griselda."

* * *

Next time on Vixen: Afraid of another deadly power surge, Vixen set out to Camelot, Avery's home in search of the real Excalibur, which is fabled to give her better control of her power. However, Gorgo would prefer to have the sword for himself.

* * *

Vixen Profile 1:

Name: Angel

Planet(s): Sparks and Eraklyon

Status: Princess

Progress: Charmix received

Power Source: Dragon Fire

Appearance: Angel is the most average of all the fairies in Vixen. She's of average height, and with a rather average body, perhaps a bit thinner than human average. Her dirty blonde hair falls in waves to the middle of her back. Her skin is average Caucasian. Overall, she looks like her father, but her eyes are the exact shade of her mother's eyes.

General outfit(s): Angel will usually be seen wearing a long, teal tunic. She will often wear white, footless leggings under it, and usually has a silver belt slanted from her waist to her hip. Along with this, she wears platform sandals. It is rare to see her in anything other than this or her Winx outfit.

Winx Outfit: Angel's Winx outfit is very simple. She has a light blue sleeveless dress, light blue ankle platform boots, and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. She has a blue ribbon on each wrist. Her wings are dragonfly like in appearance.

Charmix pin: Red dragon pin in center of chest and a bag shaped like a fireball on her left hip.

Family: Angel's parents are Bloom and Sky of the original Winx series. She also has two younger siblings, Bud her brother her minor by two years, and Heaven, her minor by four years.

Birthday and Fairy Sign: She is a Centaur, born on January 29th

Relationships: Boyfriend: Brandon, Jr,; Best friends: Trend, Celeste, Daisy, Avery; Close friends: Emerald, Cicada, Kaida, Mech; Other friends: Trine, Charm, Marvel, Violet

Other: She is the heir to the throne of Sparks, often uses her princess status to boss Trine around, and often leads Vixen in battles.

* * *

**Song by The Veronicas**

**Combination of Hel (Norse Goddess of the underworld) and Hades (Greek God of the Underworld)**


	11. Episode 11: Hang 'Em High

**I know, finally, right? Well, I needed something to procrastinate my first paper of the semester. But, sorry it took so long, but losing a bunch of chapters really puts a damper on writing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Previously on Vixen:

"I've long since have reached the time I should have taken my leave," Faragonda said. "Now, it is your turn to head this school, Head Mistress Griselda.

---

"I need her separated from her friends," Gorgo said. "I have to single each one out, and take their powers one by one. She has to use the source, and she will only do that if her friends are at risk."

"So, you think we should put ourselves at risk for you?" Opaque asked.

"What do we get?" Cyclone asked.

"You get to keep your powers," Gorgo said. "And, once I rule the universe, you will have power as well. Pretty much, you'll get anything you want."

---

"Anything else you'd like to look up?"

Kaida thought for a moment. "Yes. Is there any information on a man named Krannert?"

---

"Avery, hang on!" Angel said and reached out. However, the energy coming off her was too much and zapped Angel's hand. "I can't touch her."

"We need help," Kaida said. "Trick, Zing, go get Faragonda. Meanwhile, we have to use our powers to make sure that Avery retains some shape." Vixen transformed and grabbed hands, keeping a magical barrier around Avery, but it was difficult, as the powers were sparking off her.

Faragonda arrived a moment later, Trick and Zing floating behind her. "Let me through to her, girls. Avery, try to contain as much of your power as you can so that I can drain the excess."

"I'll try," Avery said, her voice vibrating.

The five girls let go of one another's hands and stepped back, allowing Faragonda through. The head mistress reached out and grabbed Avery's hands, draining much of the power. The two both yelled, and when they released, both were passed out.

* * *

Episode 11: Hang 'Em High **(1)**

"I don't like the idea of you going on a mission without me," Brandon said as he and Angel were walking around Alfea's grounds.

"I would hardly call it a mission," Angel said.

"You're taking a ship," Brandon said. "And traveling though a dangerous forest on a whole other planet. I would call that a mission."

"You have no idea what the forests on Camelot are like," Angel said. "You're just jealous that we're having a different team of Specialists take us."

"Well, yes, that is true," Brandon admitted. "Who are the guys that Griselda got, anyway?"

"I'm not sure their names, but they're from Kappa Delta," Angel said. "But, seriously, the only thing they're doing for us is taking us there."

Brandon sighed. "If you insist you'll be fine, I guess there's nothing for me to do, huh?"

"Nope," Angel said. "Unless you'd like to plan a nice dinner for when I return."

Brandon laughed. "I guess I could do that."

"I'm guess that blue ship is them," Emerald said when she noticed a ship arriving from the distance. "We should be fine. Griselda said that this team is Kappa Delta's number one team. And since they usually worked closely with Beta, Griselda thought it would be good to help them when we can."

"And they all have magic, right?" Trend asked.

"That's the difference between Red Fountain and Kappa Delta," Emerald said. "Red Fountain only accepts the best Specialists, while Kappa Delta has a specialty on sorcery." She looked at the approaching ship and nodded. "Not quite up to Brandon and Marvel's standards, but it looks like we'll have a nice flight."

"Let's just concentrate on what we're going to do when we get there," Kaida said. "You know the basic path into the forest, right Avery?"

Avery nodded. "It's simple enough to get there."

"So, remind us, why are we flying a bunch of fairies from Alfea?" Cyclone asked turning off the weapons systems. They wouldn't be needed.

"For experience," Opaque said. "It's our senior year and Beta Academy isn't exactly going to have a lot of missions to send us on."

"Actually, it's because I requested it," Chill said.

"You requested it?" Opaque yelled.

"Why?" Cyclone asked. "What kind of experience is this going to be?"

"It's not just experience," Chill said. "It's who we are going to be going with."

"You mean..."

"The Vixen. This is the perfect opportunity to observe them and figure out their weaknesses," Chill said. "So don't blow it."

"Dude, all we have to do is fly them, right?" Opaque said. "Even we can manage that."

The back of the ship opened and the ramp lowered. However, no one walked out, as the boys from Red Fountain would have.

"Um, hello?" Trend called in, standing on her toes. She was wearing a pair of hot pink shorts and a baby blue cropped baby tee along with a pair of light blue sneakers and had her hair in two braids.**(2)** "You in there?"

A boy appeared in the hatch entrance, a bit shorter and stouter than most Specialists. He had grey spiked hair and purple eyes, wearing the dark blue and silver Kappa Delta uniform. He didn't look too pleased surveying the six girl of Vixen, until his eyes landed on Trend who was adjusting one of her braids. The other five girls were surprised by how fast he suddenly moved.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said, smiling up at her as she was a few inches taller. "Please, bless me with your name."

"Uh, what?" Trend asked.

"Her name is Trend," Emerald said, stepping between Cyclone and the blonde princess. "Now, let's get this straight. We needed someone to fly us to Camelot, and our new Head Mistress asked your Head Master rather than our usual team. You are flying us there, and then you are flying us back."

"Oh, but we're heroes," Cyclone said, flashing a smile at Trend as she followed Avery and Cicada onto the ship. "We couldn't let you go into the forest alone."

"Are you two coming?" Kaida asked as she was walking into the ship.

"Yeah," Emerald said, turning around, her hair whipping Cyclone's face. She was not at all surprised to see that another of the ship's crew, this time Opaque, was offering the only open chair to Trend, who giggled and accepted.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" Cyclone asked as he closed the hatch after he walked in.

"You don't need to sit," Opaque said. "We don't need anyone at the weapons. This is a peaceful mission. Unless you feel we'll be under attack for any reason."

"Well, if you need your seat, I can stand with my friends," Trend said.

"No, no," Cyclone said. "You need to rest much more than I do. I've trained for long periods of time, I can survive a flight while standing."

"Could we just get going?" Avery asked.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Opaque asked.

Before Avery could react, Emerald slapped the back of Opaque's head. "You fly this thing, or I'll kick you out and _I'll_ fly this thing. Now." Needless to say, they took off a moment later.

"Hey, I know who you guys are," Angel said. "You're the three guys that were in the tournament for magic heroes at Red Fountain. You guys lost to Charm."

Chill gripped the wheel a little harder. "Yeah, that would be us."

"You're related to the Bux, aren't you," Angel said.

"You know our sisters?" Opaque asked, glancing over his shoulders.

"That's one way to put it," Cicada said.

"We're acquainted in ways," Kaida said.

"Well, Frosty is Chill's sister," Opaque said. "Ebony is mine."

"And that would make Bryony your sister?" Cicada asked Cyclone.

"Oh, no way!" Cyclone snapped.

"She's actually not related to any of us," Opaque said. "Which is why we all get along with her at all times."

"Wait, so you're all related?" Trend asked.

"Cousins," Opaque said.

"There's a little tidbit I don't think we needed to know," Emerald said. "So, how about you stop yapping and start flying?"

"Would you seriously calm down?" Opaque asked, turning to look at her.

"I would if you could fly this better," Emerald said.

"I think she's right," Chill said, speaking for the second time.

"You... do?" Cyclone asked.

"Yes," Chill nodded. "Opaque, get up. Let... I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Emerald," Angel filled in. "You mean you want her to pilot?"

"Couldn't be worse than either of these two baboons," Chill said.

Opaque frowned and yielded his seat to Emerald. She took over easily and the trip even smoothed out a bit.

"Are you okay, Avery?" Angel asked taking stepping close to the lavender-haired fairy, who had retreated to the back of the ship.

"Yeah," Avery nodded. "It's just, I'm nervous."

"Don't worry," Angel said. "We're here with you and we won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Angel," Avery said. She looked down. "Would you mind if we take a slight detour as we travel into the forest?"

"You're our team leader as soon as we land, Avery," Angel said. "We'll do whatever you want."

The city they landed in on Camelot was small, but bustling. The six girls got off the ship, followed by Cyclone and Opaque.

"You know, you can stay here," Cicada said. "Protect your ship."

"Our mission is to protect you girls," Cyclone said.

"Not really," Angel said. "But if you insist, just stay out of our way."

Chill frowned at his cousins. _What are you two doing?_

_Getting to know them a little better,_ Opaque replied. _The more we spend time with them, the more they will trust us. _

_And the more they trust us_, Cyclone added, _The more we find out about them. Just like Gorgo wants from us._

Avery led them to a bicycle shop first. "Hello, Mr. Thyme."

"Avery, what a pleasure," the man behind the counter said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, it's kind of a secret," Avery said. "But we need six bikes."

"Eight," Angel said. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum have decided to join us."

"Okay, eight," Avery said.

"I'll have that ready in just a few," Mr. Thyme said. "Just wait outside."

Avery nodded. However, while waiting, she ran to a different shop across the street. "Does she need to say hello to everyone in this town?" Opaque asked.

"Why'd she go to a florist?" Trend asked.

"Oh, the stop along the way," Angel said. "I think I know where we're stopping. Is there a graveyard on the way into the forest, Kaida?"

Kaida looked at Angel. "How would I know?"

"Uh..." Angel sweat-dropped. "It's just that... well..."

Kaida sighed. "Yes, there is."

Avery returned with a bouquet of pink roses, which she rested in the basket of the bike Mr. Thyme brought for her.

"What are these?" Cyclone asked.

"Bicycles," Kaida said.

"Well, yeah, but they're..."

"Not your fun little levebikes?" Cicada asked. "Welcome to the world of actual work. Just keep your feet on the pedals and keep your legs in constant circular motion."

The group set off into the green forest, sunlight streaming through the trees lighting the path. After about half a mile, a fenced in graveyard appeared on one side of the trail. Trend and Kaida both froze a little, each gripping their handlebars a little tighter. When they arrived at the gate, they stopped. Avery got off her bike. "You guys don't have to come if you don't want to," she said. She looked down.

"Do you want us to come?" Angel asked.

Avery nodded a bit. "I would like a little company."

"Then count us in," Emerald said.

"By your side, babe," Cicada said.

Kaida crawled off her bike, but stared into the graveyard. Her already pale face grew pallid. "You don't have to come," Avery said, noticing the color of Kaida's face.

"How about you and Trend stay out here and keep the boys company," Angel said to Kaida.

"Okay," Kaida said with a nod and leaned back against the bars of the fence.

"Afraid of graveyards?" Cyclone asked.

"It's okay, Kaida," Trend said. "I am too."

"Not like it's a bad thing," Opaque said. "Tons of people probably are." He smiled and leaned closer to Trend. "If you ever need company to go in one, don't hesitate to call me."

"Why are we here anyway?" Cyclone asked.

"Avery's mother," Kaida said.

"Her mom works in the graveyard?"

"No," Trend said. "Her mother died many years ago. She's visiting her mother's grave."

Within the cemetery, Avery led the three other girls through the paths where all the headstones where white marble and elegantly engraved.

"You know, it's actually really beautiful and peaceful in here," Cicada said. "I really don't get why people are so afraid of these places."

"Then let's not talk about it," Emerald said quietly. She motioned to Avery, who was kneeling in front of a grave. Angel, Emerald, and Cicada all looked at one another for a moment, then stood watching Avery.

"Hey, Mom, I know it's been a while," Avery said lying the roses down right by the headstone. "I wanted to come last time I was in town, but Dad kept me occupied the whole time. I have loads to tell you, and I promise I'll come back real soon to tell you everything, but I can't right now. That man, the one who was after your powers, he's back, and he's now stealing powers from everyone he can. That's why I'm here today, so that I can find the sword you told me about. Without it, I can't control the powers." Avery stood up. "I promise, I'll be back soon. Oh, and these are some of my friends from school. Cicada, Angel, and Emerald. They've been great to me."

Not long later, they were biking through the forest again, Avery in the lead, and the two boys in the back. Suddenly, they heard Chill's voice in their head. _Stay to the back of the group. Gorgo's trailing you._

The two boys sent back their responses of having heard Chill's orders and remained a bit back.

They were all depending on Avery to lead them. Avery had an idea of where she was going, but most of it was following her instinct and intuition. After a while, they came to a clearing in the forest with a crystal tree in it. It made them all stop.

"That's unexpected," Cicada said. "See these from where you're from, Emerald?"

"Not everything on my planet is made from gems," Emerald said.

"This is it," Avery said, walking into the clearing. She approached the tree quickly. The girls followed.

"Are you sure?" Kaida asked.

"It's a crystal tree," Trend said. "What about it doesn't scream magical object hidden here?"

"For what has to be the first time," Emerald said. "Trend has a point."

"Hey," Trend frowned a bit. There was a moment of silence, before Trend said, turning to the boys, "Aren't you two going to-" She stopped. Both boys were passed out, neither of them having gotten off their bikes apparently. Between their passed out bodies, Gorgo stood. She did the first thing that came to her mind, and screamed for a second or two, jumping backwards and into Angel. All the girls turned around, and spotted Gorgo.

"Thank you for finding the sword, Avery darling," he said. "But if you would be so kind as to step aside and allow me to take it."

"Not happening," Angel said as she and the other girls all stepped between him and Avery. "Avery, get the sword. We'll take care of him. Let's go Vixen!"

And, just like every other time she yelled those words, the girls all transformed into their fairy form. Gorgo charged at them, but was forced to divert his path when a barrage of emerald arrows were flying at him. Cicada began shooting webbing at him, forcing him to dodge those. He didn't realize when Trend got behind him and he suddenly was tied in a ribbon.

"That wasn't so hard," Trend said.

"I don't think it's over," Angel said.

Indeed, a moment later, Gorgo ripped free of the ribbons and started blasting at the girls. He was using so many different attacks, they didn't know how to effectively block. Meanwhile, Avery was searching the crystal tree, trying to find out the secret.

"Is this seriously the best you can do?" Gorgo asked, dodging attacks from Trend and Cicada simultaneously. "I thought you girls were supposed to be talented and strong. Sloppy attacks. You're obviously not very smart."

"Oh yeah?" Kaida yelled. "Sparkle of the Dragon!"

Gorgo smiled gleefully, skillfully spun around the attack, and appeared inches from Kaida, wrapping his hands around her wrists. She screamed in pain, and felt her power drain. When Gorgo released her, she was in human form again and began to fall. Cicada caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Okay, now you've done it," Emerald yelled, forming a pair of emerald swords. She began attacking the warlock with fury. He formed a Morfix shield and when she broke through that, he shot her back with an attack all the Vixen recognized: an explosion similar to fireworks in a variety of colors.

He chuckled. "So that's the power of an Alfea Fairy."

"Charmix!" Angel yelled, the dragon pin forming on her chest and a fireball bag at her side. "Take this, Gorgo! Fire of the Dragon!"

Once again, Gorgo dodged, but when he grabbed Angel's wrists, he was the one who yelled and was shocked off, falling back to the ground.

Avery reached out and placed a palm on the tree finally, and it began to glow. Slowly, it began to shrink, and finally it stopped glowing having been replaced by a sword much like her energy Excalibur sword. She grabbed it and could feel the power flow through her, transforming instantly.

Gorgo looked up, seeing Angel, Avery, and Emerald all closing in on him. He frowned. "I suppose until next time." In a wave of darkness, he disappeared.

They all turned to Kaida. She was sobbing on Cicada's shoulders. Trend looked at the three girls. "She's tried to transform, but she can't. She can't even do a simple spell. Her magic... it's all gone."

* * *

Next time on Vixen: While the Vixen and teachers of Alfea examine Kaida's situation and reflect on what happened, the Specialists from Red Fountain go on a mission to locate Gorgo.

* * *

Vixen Profile 2:

Name: Kaida

Planet(s): Draco/Sparks

Status: Citizen

Progress: Powers drained

Power Source: Dragon Spark

Appearance: She has an Asian appearance, with long straight black hair, short, pale skin dark brown eyes, and a roundish face. If a human from Earth, she'd be considered Japanese.

General Outfit(s): She wears a golden rod tee with a red tank top over it and skinny leg jeans with tennis shoes.

Winx Outfit: A golden kimono with red embroidered designs (mostly of fireworks and dragons), red ballet flats, her wings resemble firework sparks, and her hair is in a bun.

Charmix pin: N/A

Family: She has her mother and her father who are servants for a noble Draco family.

Birthday and Fairy Sign: October 24 and she is an Elementale

Relationships: Best friends: Cicada, Emerald; Close Friends: Angel, Avery, Mech; Other Friends: Trend, Daisy, Celeste, Marvel, Brandon, Jr.

Other: Kaida is the smartest of the Vixen, and can often be found passing tests. She may have a second, unknown power source similar to electricity

* * *

**(1) Song by My Chemical Romance**

**(2) So like her to need a new outfit for a new mission.**


	12. Episode 12: Collide

**As I have now seen all of Winx season 4 (in Italian, which I don't understand, but I more or less got the gist of it), I've decided to disregard it. A, don't want to deal with fairies of the Earth (and with a seventh Winx member, there would be expectation for Roxy's kid, which I don't want to deal with). B, something tragic happens that would really affect what I currently have, so it would only annoy me to have that happen because it would disrupt this story. Anyway, hope this can bring all my fans back. I know, not as exciting as the last chapter, but still, it's important.**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Vixen:

Kaida yelled. "Sparkle of the Dragon!"

Gorgo smiled gleefully, skillfully spun around the attack, and appeared inches from Kaida, wrapping his hands around her wrists. She screamed in pain, and felt her power drain. When Gorgo released her, she was in human form again and began to fall. Cicada caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Charmix!" Angel yelled, the dragon pin forming on her chest and a fireball bag at her side. "Take this, Gorgo! Fire of the Dragon!"

Once again, Gorgo dodged, but when he grabbed Angel's wrists, he was the one who yelled and was shocked off, falling back to the ground.

They all turned to Kaida. She was sobbing on Cicada's shoulders. Trend looked at the three girls. "She's tried to transform, but she can't. She can't even do a simple spell. Her magic... it's all gone."

Episode 12: Collide **(1) **

"She's wearing me out," Trick said, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead. "I've used all my best material, and I've gotten nothing from her."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Trend asked.

"No," Emerald snapped. "Her magic was her pride. If my magic was gone, I can still go on because I've got my hero training. Trend has fashion, Angel has her princess duties, Cicada her family, but Kaida..."

"It is what she thinks her father loves her for," Cicada said. "Without it, she doesn't know how she can get ahead in life."

"That's just ridiculous," Trend said. "She's so smart."

"But life for someone born outside of a palace is hard, Trend," Avery said.

"I'm going to talk to her," Trend said after a second more of waiting.

"But she..." Emerald tried to stop her, but Trend pushed in.

"Kaida," Trend said.

Kaida lifted her head for a second, but then went back to crying in her pillow.

"Oh, please, get up," Trend said. "You can't stay in here forever, Sweetie."

"Yes I can," Kaida said. "Until Griselda expels me, I'm not moving."

"At least she got Kaida to talk," Zing commented as the others watched from a crack in the door.

Trend put a hand on Kaida's back and said, "No, honey, you can't." Her hand glowed for a moment.

Kaida sat up and nodded. "I guess so," Kaida said.

"Go clean up and we'll all go down to dinner," Trend said. Kaida nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

"Wha... How did you do that?" Avery asked, suspicious.

"My charming personality and pure reason," Trend with with a sparkling smile. Emerald, Cicada, Avery, Zing, and Trick all lowered their eyes at her. "And a small cheering charm."

"You used a cheering charm!" Avery hissed. "Those are difficult!"

"Not for me," Trend said. "I'm cheerful. And I'm from Popularis. Those factors make them easier for me to cast. Plus, I had a lot of practice over the summer on Marvel."

Avery frowned at that, but Cicada, Emerald, and the Pixies found Trend's reasoning good enough. "I'd appreciate if you didn't test your magic on my boyfriend."

"My brother," Trend reminded her. "Blood runs deeper than water, or whatever."

"It's blood runs thicker than water, Trend," Emerald said.

Trend rolled her eyes. "I added a whatever. Plus, he needed it and it was your fault, Avery."

"Shut up!" Avery snapped.

"What's wrong?" Kaida asked, walking back in the room, cleaned up. She didn't look happy, but was at least leveled out. Because the others were so used to her tears and sobs the last few days, all annoyance with Trend's methods were washed away.

"More of Princess's fashion babble," Avery said quickly. "Getting on my nerves." With that, she stomped into her room.

"Does that mean she won't be joining us for dinner?" Trend asked and received a slap on the back of her head from Cicada.

"I don't quite get why Gorgo stole Kaida's powers," Angel said. "Why he didn't go after Emerald, Cicada, or Trend, or why he was unable to steal my powers." She was in a meeting with Griselda and Saladin relating the events from Camelot again. This time, however, they were getting perspectives from Charm and Maggie as well.

"I have a theory," Maggie said. "I totally forgot about figuring this out after I woke from fighting him. I think he can only steal powers while the user uses his or her power source. When my friends and I used convergence, he cast a spell that prevented us from stopping out attacks as he picked us off one by one. I barely broke the spell on time."

"Charm?" Saladin turned to him.

"I did use my deep Morfix powers," he confirmed. "That's when he stole my powers. Yeah."

"But that doesn't explain me," Angel said. "I used my Dragon Fire, but he couldn't take my powers."

"Kaida used her Dragon Spark, correct?" Griselda asked.

"Yes," Angel said.

"And you called upon your Charmix?" Griselda continued on.

"Yes..." Angel said, understanding coming to her eyes.

"A Charmix is required to fight him properly," Maggie said. "Wait, you have your Charmix already?" Angel nodded. "How?"

"Telling Avery to kill her," Charm mumbled.

"No!" Angel said "From my friendship with Avery. I couldn't fight her even after she attacked me... of course, she had lost her memory at the time and was being controlled by Gorgo. She broke free since then."

"Anyway, that is so cool," Maggie said. "I wish I had my Charmix, especially now."

"I couldn't be more happy about it now," Angel said. She stood up. "I have to tell the girls what we learned."

"Professor Saladin," Charm said. "I hope this isn't an inappropriate suggestion, but I'd like to take my team out on a tracking mission to find Gorgo."

"Yes, I think that would be very appropriate," Saladin said. "He might be relaxed now after his recent attack against the girls. He won't be expecting to be tracked. If nothing, you can maybe learn his objectives and reasoning for stealing powers."

It was about an hour later, after the Charm and his team had taken off, that Mech and Emerald, and a few other Red Fountain Specialists stood in the Alfea main lecture hall on stage. A bunch of Alfea fairies from all grades sat before them.

"We're dividing you all into groups," Emerald announced. "Some with Mech, some with me, etc." She divided the girls into six groups the quickest way, and then they all split up into groups. She, of course, was leading all the Vixen girls. Mech had ended up with both Celeste and Violet, even though they were supposed to be with Prince Zeph.

Emerald and Mech both took their groups outside. Emerald pushed a large bin of wooden swords to the girls and each took one.

"I know, you don't really want to learn how to fight without magic, but it may be necessary," Mech said loudly.

"Now, Mech and I are going to show you a few examples of maneuvers that may come in very handy should you be faced with Gorgo and have no choice but to use a physical weapon."

"What, sticky webbing isn't enough?" Cicada asked.

"Not any more," Mech said. He grabbed his phanto-blade and smiled at Cicada. "How about, you shoot some at me."

Cicada laughed. "If you're so insistent," she said. "Going Vixen!" She transformed into her Winx form. "Take this, Mech!" she yelled, shooting some of her sticky webbing at him. Mech drew and activated his phanto-blade and with a few quick slashes, the webbing fell by the wayside.

"Now, just think what an experienced fighter with magic can do if I can do that," Mech said.

"Granted, there are other reasons that you may need to use a weapon," Emerald said. "Especially against Gorgo." She didn't want to mention the power drain in front of Kaida.

"So, everyone, divide into pairs and do as we do," Emerald said. She and Mech stood ready to battle.

The two began to teach all the girls general basics when fighting with swords. It was a long and difficult task, especially when girls were afraid to strike or to be struck. "Is it this difficult in your basics class at Red Fountain?" Emerald asked Mech.

"Not even close."

"Why are we starting here?" Trine asked as the five boys in Charm's team were clearing debris from the cave that they knew Gorgo had been working from earlier in the year. "He's clearly left."

"Well, he's not on Camelot anymore," Marvel said. "This is the only solid lead we can find."

"And what are we hoping to find here?" Trine asked.

"Anything that can give us any clue to what he is up to," Charm said. "Anything that can be used to track him with. Learn more about who he is and how he got his powers."

"Yeah, Kaida did all that for us already," Trine said.

"Are you going to ask her about him right now?" Brandon asked. "After what happened to her?"

"What is she going to do to me?"

"It isn't her that I would worry about," Chase said. "Her friends would be the ones to tear you limb from limb."

"Chase hardly knows them and he already picked that up" Brandon said. "And weren't you just bragging the other night about how well you understand girls?"

"If he did he'd get that Celeste has no interest in him," Marvel said.

Trine mumbled something unintelligible. "Look, can't we just blast all these rocks? This is taking too long."

"No, we can't blast them," Charm said. "It might cause a cave-in somewhere deeper, but this is taking too long."

"You're just saying that because you can't use your powers to clear the entrance," Trine said.

"I can," Chase said. "It won't be quick, but it will be quicker than doing this by hand." He held out his hand, which began to glow a bit. "Step back." The others all stepped back. The rocks all began to wiggle and glow and then they floated up and stacked neatly on the sides.

"How strong are your powers?" Marvel asked as he turned on a flashlight.

"Not very," Chase said. "I have a few powers, but not much I can do with them."

"So, why did you transfer to Red Fountain if you have powers?" Charm asked.

"Same reason you started out at Red Fountain to begin with," Chase said. "I want to focus more on my hero work. It was my mother who wanted me to be a wizard."

"And it has nothing to do with a flower loving brunette with a penchant for being sweet?" Marvel asked.

Chase faltered and the rocks all dropped a few inches. "I have no idea what you mean?" Chase said slowly. His cheeks reddened a bit.

"Just keep up with the rocks," Charm said. "This isn't a chat session, it's a mission."

"Very good Avery," Emerald said as Avery and Cicada 'battled' it out.

"It's not exactly fair," Cicada said. "She uses a sword with her power."

"I've never been trained to use it," Avery said. "It comes naturally to me."

"Well, I was not meant to be a swordsman," Angel said. She had several bruises on her arms from having been hit by Trend.

"Nor was I," Trend said. "My fingers are cramping and I broke a nail."

"Just be glad you haven't broken any of my bones," Angel said. "You're actually doing very well."

"How about we switch partners around," Emerald said. "Cicada and Kaida, Trend and Avery, Angel and-"

"I'll take her on," Violet's voice broke through the small group.

Angel frowned. "Fine," she said. "Bring it on Freshman."

"Oh brother, she did not just do that," Celeste said, coming up to the group as Angel and Violet both stood ready to battle.

"Remember this is just a friendly training session," Mech said, not that either Angel or Violet were listening.

"Hope you don't have a date with Brandon tonight because you're not gonna look so princessy when this is over," Violet said.

"At least I have a boyfriend," Angel said.

The next second, both girls charged at one another and their practice swords were flying through the air. Angel hit Violet's arm, but Violet countered pushing Angel back and swinging her sword low, hitting Angel's stomach. Angel coughed, and while she did, Violet swung again, aiming for Angel's neck.

Violet's practice sword hit a real phantoblade before it could hit Angel again. Mech was frowning at her. "Not the place or the way to work out any issues you two have."

"Angel, are you okay?" Celeste was the first at her side.

Angel had fallen to her knees and was bent over, clutching her stomach. It was evident that she was in a lot of pain as a few tears dripped from her eyes.

"I'm fine," Angel choked out after a moment, before pushing herself to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at Violet, who now had a small smirk on her face. "Going Vixen!" she yelled, and before anyone could stop her, she was transformed and was hovering above everyone else. "You think you can take me in a real battle, Flower Girl?"

"Angel, don't be stupid," Avery said.

"Too late for that," Violet said. She yelled, and a moment later, she had transformed into her Winx as well. "Bring it."

Before anyone else could move, the two were both firing their strongest attacks at one another.

"Fire of the Dragon!" Angel yelled, a large dragon-shaped flame attack heading toward Violet.

"Black Rose Shield!" Violet yelled and a flower shaped shield blocked the majority of Angel's attack. "Thorn whip!" A long black vine appeared and Violet cracked it in the air a few times before snapping it at Angel. Angel dodged the first few times, but Violet eventually hit her and managed to wrap it around Angel's ankle. She then threw Angel to the floor.

Angel was quickly back in the air. "Charmix!" she yelled. After her Charmix was up, she once again fired at Violet. "Fire of the Dragon!"

This time there was no way for Violet to dodge. She was hit and thrown to the ground. However, she didn't seem ready to give up quite yet. She pushed herself to her feet. "You think that's all I have?"

"I know it's all you have, Witch," Angel said.

Violet laughed. She stood up again and yelled, her power increasing slightly. Suddenly, she began to waiver between being a fairy and a witch. All the other girls gasped and backed away. When Violet was finished, she was in her witch transformation. "Let's see who really is stronger."

When they charged this time, they both hit an energy wall that sprang up between them. They looked to see who had created it and spotted Head Mistress Griselda.

"You two, return to your human forms and report to my office immediately!" she said in a low voice. "Professor Avalon will accompany you."

Once the Red Fountain Specialists were in the cave, they were disappointed to see that only a few things were left in the cave. A few herbs, what seemed to be a scrying bowl, and a cloak that seemed to have a few holes in it.

As they were leaving, Brandon stopped.

"What's up?" Charm asked.

Brandon didn't say anything as he bent down and picked up a picture. It was of the six Vixen girls. Kaida, Avery, and Angel were circled while Emerald, Trend, and Cicada were crossed out.

"What do you suppose this is about?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe it's whose power he plans to steal," Chase said.

"But why only these three?" Charm asked. "If he gets Angel's power, what is the use of Kaida's?"

"There is something about Kaida that is different from Angel's power," Trine said. "Something almost electrical."

"Anyway, he'll steal any powers he can," Marvel said. "He wiped Beta academy. Plenty of them are only half as powerful as Trend or Cicada, and Emerald is just as strong as Kaida, if not stronger."

"Maybe there is something important about them," Brandon said.

"Let's take it to Saladin and let him decide," Chase said.

"You're right," Charm said.

"You're lucky I don't suspend either of you," Griselda said. "In fact, you're far luckier that I don't just expel you outright."

"What are you going to do to us?" Angel asked.

"I'm suspending your powers," Griselda said. "Until I feel that I can trust you two to not destroy one another."

"How are we supposed to practice in class if we don't have magic?" Violet asked.

"How am I supposed to defeat Gorgo?" Angel asked.

"You will observe, Violet," Griselda said. "As for you, Angel, you have delusions of grandeur if you think you are ready to take on Gorgo and win at this point."

"He can't steal my powers!" Angel argued.

"But he is stronger than you alone are," Griselda said.

"Well, at least this double ensures that he can't steal your powers if you can't use them," Violet said with a smug grin.

Angel frowned as Griselda waved her hands and both girls magic left them and filled up two small orbs on Griselda's desk. With another wave of the head mistress's hand, the orbs disappeared. "For safety I have placed them into a different dimension that only I can find them. You two are now dismissed until I figure out the rest of your punishment."

"The rest of our punishment?" Angel asked, her eyes wide.

"A suspension of powers isn't a full punishment, Angel," Griselda said.

As the two girls were heading toward the dorms, Angel turned to Violet. "Don't you dare tell my parents about this."

"Why not?" Violet asked. "It's not like your mother was a saint when she went here.

Angel didn't respond to Violet's comment. She just huffed past the younger girl and into her dorm suite.

Next time on Vixen:

On the twenty-fifth anniversary of the restoration of Sparks, the kingdom is holding a huge celebration. However, due to Kaida's condition, she is moving back home. While Kaida and Cicada are on Draco, Gorgo attacks the moon in an attempt to steal a second Vixen's powers.

* * *

**(1) Song by Howie Day**

**Also, check out my Forum and on my Winx stories and vote for your favorite Vixen and Specialist.**


	13. Episode 13: Let Me Be Your Wings

**Okay, I know it's been forever, but I have a reason... just not any good ones. But this was a tricky chapter to write. It had to go just right. We get to meet more family members (Kaida's parents, Angel's siblings briefly, and, of course, Bloom). I'm proud of it. Of course, I finished it last night when the internet to my house had been killed by my sister's digging in the backyard. Then, of course, FF has some errors. I will get this up! Promise! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Vixen:

Kaida yelled. "Sparkle of the Dragon!"

Gorgo smiled gleefully, skillfully spun around the attack, and appeared inches from Kaida, wrapping his hands around her wrists. She screamed in pain, and felt her power drain. When Gorgo released her, she was in human form again and began to fall. Cicada caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Charmix!" Angel yelled, the dragon pin forming on her chest and a fireball bag at her side. "Take this, Gorgo! Fire of the Dragon!"

Once again, Gorgo dodged, but when he grabbed Angel's wrists, he was the one who yelled and was shocked off, falling back to the ground.

They all turned to Kaida. She was sobbing on Cicada's shoulders. Trend looked at the three girls. "She's tried to transform, but she can't. She can't even do a simple spell. Her magic... it's all gone."

Emerald snapped. "Her magic was her pride. If my magic was gone, I can still go on because I've got my hero training. Trend has fashion, Angel has her princess duties, Cicada her family, but Kaida..."

"It is what she thinks her father loves her for," Cicada said. "Without it, she doesn't know how she can get ahead in life."

"And you called upon your Charmix?" Griselda continued on.

"Yes..." Angel said, understanding coming to her eyes.

"A Charmix is required to fight him properly," Maggie said.

* * *

Episode 13: Let Me Be Your Wings **(1)**

"Last stop, Sparks palace," Brandon called as the ship set down in a small, private ship lot inside the palace grounds.

"Oh, home sweet home," Angel called out as the hatch opened. Sparks was at the peak of glory, filled with fields of flowers, bustling towns, a thriving economy, and the golden palace. Due to the ceremony, the servants and older royals were all too busy to meet with the arriving party, so instead, they were met with a younger boy. Angel smiled widely. "Bud!" She ran out and hugged the red-head tightly. "This is my little brother, everyone. And, Bud, these are Trend, Emerald, Avery, Marvel and Chase." She pointed to each in turn. "You know everyone else."

"Where are Artemis, Selene, and Chandra?" Celeste asked Bud. He shrugged. "Probably being attacked by hair dressers."

"Who are they?" Emerald asked.

"Probably Celeste's little sisters," Avery said.

"Angel!" a shout came from the direction of the castle, a girl even younger than Bud was running out toward them. She had the same red hair as Bud, but the eyes of Angel looking, to the Winx kids at least, much like Bloom must have looked like a few years before she even discovered her powers.

"Heaven!" Angel cried and hugged her sister as soon as they were close enough. "This is my little sister, Heaven." She introduced them all again while Heaven still clung to her.

"Didn't you say there were two more?" Heaven asked.

"Oh, their on Draco," Trine said.

"Why's that?" Bud asked

"Kaida lives there," Avery said. "She had to speak to her father."

Kaida almost wished Brandon and Marvel hadn't offered a ride to her home. Her bags were heavy and Cicada, Trick, and Zing were helping her with her bags. However, seeing her front door looming a short ten yards away, Kaida wanted to be as far from it as she could get.

Upon reaching the front stoop, Kaida reached for the door handle, but the door flew open before she could reach it. Her father stood before her, his face impossible to read. "You're early," he said stiffly. "I was about to receive you, as your mother insisted." His eyes landed on Cicada, Trick, and Zing. "Who are these?"

Kaida's eyes were downcast. "These are Cicada and her bonded pixie Zing, and my bonded pixie Trick."

"Don't you need to have fairy magic to have a bonded pixie?" Kaida's father said.

"Magic or no magic, Kaida and I are bonded," Trick said, releasing the strap of the bag she and Zing were holding. Zing crashed to the ground trying to hold it alone.

"You cannot be angry at Kaida because of what happened," Cicada said, her eyes wide.

"Angry? No," he said. "Simply disappointed." He grabbed two of the bags Kaida was carrying and walked in.

After a moment, Kaida followed and signaled Cicada and the pixie's to follow.

"Yo, Gorgon, or whatever your name is," Cyclone called as the three Bux boys entered his lair.

"His name is Gorgo," Chill said easily.

"What do you want?" Gorgo asked appearing from nowhere.

"They're split up again," Opaque said.

"How do you know this?"

"Talked to the super blonde on the phone," Chill said.

"Her name is Trend," Cyclone snapped. "Anyway, the bug girl-"

"Cicada," Opaque filled in the name.

"Is accompanying the one who you already stole power from back to Draco," Cyclone explained. "The other four will be on Sparks. You should have her apart from the others for about three to four hours minimum."

Gorgo smiled. "Perfect."

"I thought that your room would be a bit plainer," Cicada said looking around Kaida's room. In fact, her room was anything but plain. The walls were goldenrod in color with a shine to it. The trim of her room was a scarlet color and matched the crimson sheets on her small bed. She had a wooden desk with a yellow stool rather than a desk chair. Several leather bound books were standing on the back of the desk next to Kaida's text books from the year before.

Kaida had a small television and an old stereo on her dresser. Stacked next to her stereo were a bunch of CDs, some of which Cicada expected (Franx Sinatra), but mostly ones Cicada hadn't imagined Kaida would listen to (Glee, Brit Spells, Stix, and more).

On a table in the corner were a few framed pictures of the Vixen girls. Cicada approached and smiled. One was a picture of all six dressed for a club, sometime after defeating Agni, before Aether. Another was Angel and Trend filled with shopping bags with Emerald and Avery looking on in annoyance. A third picture was after a pillow exploded during one of their slumber parties. The final picture was of Kaida, Cicada, Zing, and Trick, all just smiling at the camera.

"Are you saying I'm a plain girl?" Kaida asked.

"No, but you certainly have a plain style at school," Zing said.

"Yeah, well, I like my little sanctuary to soothe me," Kaida said. "It took me years to get my room like this. Getting the paint and doing it myself. A desk. These sheets. It all took me time to get money for each piece. Most I got on sale, like the string lights right after a holiday. And the lamps came from thrift stores."

"I just didn't know," Cicada said. "I'm impressed."

"Girls," a soft voice asked as the door opened. Kaida's mother was even smaller than Kaida and wore a very plain blue Kimono, the sleeves tied back with ribbons. Her hair was in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to!" Cicada said before Kaida even had a chance to open her mouth. Cicada caught Kaida's eye, "if it won't be too much of a hassle."

"None at all," the woman said. "Hotaru and I have wanted to meet Kaida's school friends for some time now." She smiled and shuffled away.

"Your mother is so nice, Kaida," Cicada said. "I don't know why you were afraid to come back here."

"She's not the problem," Kaida said. "My father is."

"And this is the Dragon Ballroom," Angel said to her friends, giving them the tour of the castle before the opening ceremonies began. She was also avoiding her 'team' of make-up artists and hair stylists as she did this. Her parents and maternal grandparents had both been fine with her just doing her own hair and make-up, but the Eraklyon grandparents would hear nothing of it. A princess attend a ceremony without being made up by a top team of professionals? As it was, Trend had more skills with a hairbrush and a make-up kit than the hired team anyway.

"How many ballrooms does this place have?" Emerald asked.

"Only two," Angel said.

"That's not really that many," Celeste said. "We have three in the Solarian palace."

Trend shrugged. "You know the Popularis Palace has six ballrooms within the palace walls, and then another ballroom surrounded by the gardens."

"And by that, do you mean a lawn?" Violet asked.

"No, we actually do have an outdoor ballroom," Marvel said. "It's built like a greenhouse, glass walls and such, but it's used for parties that are to take place outside when the weather turns grey."

"Anyway, this is where the closing ball will be held," Angel said. "As well, my princess ball, when I get one. Tonight's ball is in the Fire Ballroom as the colors are more vibrant for night. They're currently setting up in there, so we probably won't be able to access it."

"There you all are," the voice of a woman interrupted the conversation.

Angel's face turned red. "Hey, Mother," she said. "I'm sorry I know I should be getting ready."

"You should be," Queen Bloom said with a nod. "You all should."

"In which case, we should get to our hotel," Emerald said.

"I look forward to getting to know you all at dinner," Queen Bloom said before everyone began dispersing. "Oh, Charm, may I have a word?"

Charm stopped and turned to face the queen. "Uh, yeah," he said. "About what?"

Queen Bloom gestured to the side where there were doors to a balcony. Once outside, the queen looked at the prince of Tides. "You know, I once had my powers stolen from me as well."

Charm's eyes widened. "You did? But... why haven't my parents told me?"

"I didn't know your parents when it happened," Queen Bloom explained. "As it is, I haven't even told my children."

"What did you do?" Charm asked. "How'd get get it back?"

"Well, I learned more about myself and my magic," Bloom said. "As well, I learned that my magic was as much a part of me as anything. Just like your magic is a part of you. You may not believe it now, but no one can actually take your magic from you. You just have to look deeper inside yourself to find it."

Charm looked out across what he could see from the balcony. "I've tried," he said. "The deeper I look, the less I can even remember what it was like to have magic."

"Keep looking," Bloom said. "I'm sure if anyone can find it, you can."

Sitting at the dinner table, Cicada was surprised to be met with silence. Kaida's father, at the head of the table, sat stiffly, and straight up, his face still impossible to read. Kaida's mother, who has asked Cicada to call her Ryuu, was bustling between the kitchen and the dining room bringing out food.

For once, Cicada's biggest concern wasn't that she would have to eat using chop sticks, but rather it was for Kaida's sake. She was beginning to understand why Kaida often had such a hard exterior, as well as Kaida's drive for success in her studies. Anything less than perfect would be a failure in her father's eyes.

Finally, the last of the dishes was brought in and placed on the table. Ryuu began serving the food, first to Hotaru, and then to Cicada, Kaida, tiny portions to the pixies, and finally herself. Cicada, who normally would have immediately begun digging in, waited until Ryuu sat down, having given each person a portion of each dish.

When Hotaru finally lifted his chopsticks, the rest followed suit. Immediately, Cicada was having trouble with them. She couldn't manage to pick up more than a single tiny item at a time. Noticing her trouble, Kaida finally cracked a smile that had been missing from her face for days.

"Need some help?" Kaida asked.

Hotaru look up suddenly. He didn't say anything as he watched Kaida teaching Cicada to use chopsticks.

"You only move one of the sticks," Kaida said. "One stays still, for stability, and the other moves." She reached over and rearranged how Cicada was holding the sticks. "Try again."

This time, Cicada managed to actually pick up a good portion of food. "Thanks," Cicada said before sticking the food into her mouth. She smiled, swallowing down the noodles and vegetables. "This food is delicious, Ryuu."

"Thank you, Cica-chan," Ryuu said. Cicada smiled at Ryuu, who had been exceedingly nice, almost making up for Hotaru's stiffness. "Kaida-chan has told us that you are a fairy from Insectus, correct?" Cicada, who now had a mouth full of food, just nodded. "What is your fairy powers, if you don't mind me asking."

"I have the powers of insects and arachnids," Cicada said when she swallowed. "I can also communicate with them."

"As long as she isn't sick," Kaida said.

"Oh, you woke up with Maddie on you once," Cicada said, rolling her eyes.

"Who is Maddie?" Ryuu asked.

"My praying mantis," Cicada said. "My communication went a little haywire one day when I was sick."

Ryuu giggled sweetly, but Hotaru didn't seem to have heard the story, because he didn't even bother to look up. His lack of reaction put a damper on the mood.

"Did Kaida ever tell you about the time she slapped a prince?" Trick asked.

A loud crack was heard and suddenly, half of one of Hotaru's chopsticks landed in Kaida's teacup. The look on Kaida's face made it obvious this was not a topic of conversation that would be appropriate in the house.

"You slapped a prince?" Hotaru snapped sharply at Kaida, who cowered a bit.

"She didn't get in any trouble," Cicada said quickly. "And if she hadn't done it, someone else would have."

"What others have done or not done is of no concern here, Cicada-Kun," Hotaru snapped. "What Kaida-Kun has done is. Harming a member of a royal family is, under no circumstances, appropriate for a member of my family."

"I am sorry to have shamed you, Otō-San," Kaida said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Cicada's jaw dropped open, looking at her Hotaru's stern face, and Ryuu looking down, not defending her daughter. She was about to jump to Kaida's defense again, but Trick shook her head. Life here was different than with her crowded, bustling family. It was Kaida's job alone to make her parents proud while Cicada had bunch of siblings making family relations more important than anything else.

However, Cicada couldn't take it after a few moments more of silence as the first tears began to drip from Kaida's eyes. Kaida had spent too much time crying already, and Cicada couldn't bear watching her cry even more. She shot to her feet, her hair starting to gain some of it's volume that it takes on in Cicada's Winx form. "How can you treat your daughter like this?" she asked. "You don't even know the circumstances upon which Kaida slapped Zeph. Would you have rather he tear at Kaida's pride... at all her friends' prides? In slapping him, she defended two princesses, three prices, and the son of a Duke. Zeph is a prince from a small, nothing kingdom, and Kaida stood up for five powerful kingdoms by what she did. She was congratulated and celebrated for what she did."

"She does not belong among royal affairs," Hotaru said.

"It wasn't royal affairs," Cicada snapped. "It was concerning the Vixen, which does concern Kaida because powers or no powers, Kaida is and will always be a treasured member of. She will always be among friends with us, and will always be the best friend I have ever had or can ever hope to have, so if this is how you treat your daughter, then I'm going to insist that she move to my house!"

Suddenly, a green pin the shape of a praying mantis appeared on Cicada's chest. Ryuu, Kaida, and the pixies all gasped while Hotaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Your Charmix," Zing said, then smiled widely, flying up and landing on Cicada's head. "You got your Charmix!"

A moment later, a knock at the front door seemed to shock everyone back to where they were. Ryuu stood, announcing that she would see who it was. With her gone, the silence from early returned, though now it more of a staring contest between Hotaru and Cicada as to who knew what was better for Kaida. That, however, was interrupted a moment later when Ryuu screamed, and a loud thud came from the front hall.

"Mother!" Kaida yelled, jumping to her feet, Hotaru and Cicada both right behind her. Ryuu was unconscious on the front landing and, stepping over her body was Gorgo. Kaida's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here!" Trick yelled. "Get out before I make you!"

Gorgo, however, just smiled. "I've never stolen the powers of a Pixie before," he said. "I doubt you would live through it."

Kaida reached out and grabbed Trick, holding the Pixie protectively in her arms.

"Get out of my house," Hotaru said, standing as if he was ready to fight.

"I have no intention of hurting your family," Gorgo said. "Well, not anymore than I already have. I want that one." He pointed at Cicada, who was also standing ready to fight.

"Leave now," Cicada said.

"And why would I do that?" Gorgo asked. He looked down at Ryuu. "I would hate to cause permanent damage to her..."

Cicada took a deep breath, then yelled, "Going Vixen!" Transformed, she used her powers to open a front window and flew outside, saying, "You want me, come and get me!"

Gorgo smiled widely. "Only because you seem so adamant about it."

As soon as he was out the door again, Kaida and Hotaru ran to Ryuu. She seemed mostly unharmed, just dazed from an attack. She was already stirring. Kaida then ran out the door, watching the fight.

Gorgo was using a wide variety of attacks against Cicada, who spent a good deal of time dodging and defending. However, always the aggressive one, Cicada was taking shots even when she had no clear shot to take. Cicada was hit and crashed to the ground... more than once, but kept jumping back to her feet.

"Oh, come on now!" Gorgo said laughing. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"We know your tricks now, Gorgo," Kaida yelled at him.

"Do you now?" he asked. He dodged a fire ant pincher attack from Cicada while barely paying attention. "It seems I know yours as well."

"How about this new one," Cicada yelled at him. "Charmix!" Gorgo's eyes widened as Cicada's charmix pin appeared, along with a spider shaped bag on her hip. "Insect shadow!" A large black blast burst forth from Cicada's extended hands, like Kaida had never seen her best friend use.

Gorgo was hit, and this time fell to the ground, despite having thrown up a morfix shield. "If that's how you want to play this," he said, pushing himself to his feet. He shot a blast of magical fireworks at Cicada, which Cicada blacked with a beetle shell, but barely.

Kaida frowned. "Those are my powers," she said quietly. She took a deep breath, growing furious as Gorgo shot at Cicada again, and again. "Those are my powers," she said, louder this time. The two pixies, hovering on either side of her turned to look at Kaida. She had her fists clenched.

Gorgo threw another Dragon Spark attack at Cicada, hitting her, despite her enhanced Charmix magic. Gorgo laughed. "Cicada!" Kaida yelled, and Gorgo turned to look at the Draco fairy. His eyes widened at what he saw. Kaida was glowing. "Those are my powers, Gorgo!" she yelled. "And I'm taking them back!" And, with that, Kaida transformed, but it wasn't quite her usual outfit. Her golden kimono was a bit shorter, with a red Obi holding it closed. Her shoes, while still red, were now platform ankle booties. And her bun now had what appeared to be electric glowing chopsticks in it.

"How did you..."

"Get away from here now!" Kaida yelled, shooting her Dragon spark at him. However, this time, not only were there the usual fireworks, but something much more electrical was also in the attack. He was too stunned for a moment, and was unable to magically block the attack, which threw him a good thirty feet before he hit the ground, cracking the street. He pushed himself to his feet, held up and hand and shot Kaida's old Dragon Spark back at her, but she deflected it. "I am Kaida, the Fairy of the Dragon Spark of Draco," she said, landing next to Cicada, who was still sitting on the ground, staring slack-jawed at Kaida. "And I'm ordering you to leave. Now!" Suddenly, a brightly colored wire pin shaped like electric fireworks appeared on Kaida's chest.

Realizing that he'd be fighting not one, but two Charmix fairies, Gorgo took the dark-haired fairy's advice and fled in a wave of darkness.

"You decided to spend the festival at the hotel with us?" Avery said smiling when Cicada, Kaida, Zing, and Trick arrived an hour later at the hotel where Avery, Emerald, and Trend were getting ready for dinner with the royal family.

"And you became as materialistic as Trend in the process?" Emerald asked, spotting all of Kaida's bags.

"I'm returning with you girls to Alfea," Kaida said.

"Yay!" Trend cheered and hugged the smaller fairy.

"Not that I'm not delighted," Emerald said slowly. "But what about what Griselda said? About not being able to learn properly without powers?"

Kaida and Cicada both smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem," she said.

* * *

Next Time On Vixen:

With the revival of Kaida's powers, Charm decides to get his powers back with the help of some Vixen. However, when they find Gorgo, will they be ready to face him?

* * *

Vixen Profile 3:

Name: Cicada

Planet(s): Insectus

Status: Citizen

Progress: Charmix

Power Source: Insects and Arachnids

Appearance: Cicada is short and stout, but still has nice curves. She has chocolate colored skin, dark brown eyes, and thick black hair that falls a little past her chin.

General Outfit: Ivory tube top and a light green skirt with white sandals

Winx Outfit: Brown sleeves on arms, brown tube tunic, white leggings down to mid calf with four white strips hanging down and a white belt around waist, brown sandals, beetles shell on back, volumized hair with antennae

Charmix Pin: green praying mantis

Family: Cicada is the oldest child of a large family. Not much is mentioned about her family, though she will sometimes tell stories about a sibling, though not specifying which one usually, which leads Emerald and Avery to believe that some of them actually happened to Cicada herself.

Birthday and Fairy Sign: July 3rd and she is a Hippogriff

Relationships: Best friends: Kaida, Trend; Close friends: Angel, Avery, Emerald; Other Friends: Mech, Brandon, Celeste, Daisy, Violet, Marvel; Bonded with Zing

Other: She is bonded the Zing from the Winx Club series and is often a class clown. She is also very liberal and apparently aware of some Earth pop culture.

* * *

**(1) Song From Thumbelina**


	14. Episode 14: If You're Gonna

**Okay, I know, it has been forever... and I'm so sorry. Anyway, this isn't exactly how I planned this chapter to go, but I like it nonetheless. Hope you enjoy and I also hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

"Trying to form this?" Gorgo asked as a small sphere of Morfix formed between his hands. He laughed, and in a wave of shadows, disappeared.

"Charm, what happened?" Saladin asked, approaching quickly.

Charms eyes were wide, his hands shaking. "My magic," he said slowly. "It's gone."

"He stole Charm's magic," Emerald said. "He's after Avery. What's to stop him from trying to get any of our magic? Your magic?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Cel?"

Celeste took a deep breath. "Yes, I will."

Charm smiled and bent down, kissing her.

Emerald had spent the whole summer training at a hero camp, as was required for her to become the Protector of Jeweled City. Several of the boys she met attended Red Fountain, and were all shocked that she was an Alfea Fairy. She was as good as any boy.

* * *

Episode 14: If You're Gonna... **(1)**

Charm stood with his back against the wall. Still on Sparks for the anniversary of its restoration, Charm couldn't stop thinking about what Bloom had said, and even more about Kaida. The festivities were lasting just over a full week, but the Vixen and their Specialists were only staying the weekends, returning to school during the week. They didn't mind the trips, it was an excuse to leave school grounds and not follow school rules. As well, only having a few fleeting moments with her parents meant that Angel could get away with not telling them about how her powers had been suspended.

"Let's dance, Charm," Celeste said, approaching her boyfriend. The ball was fabulous. Everyone was beautiful; every woman wore a magnificent gown; all the men were in their finest tuxes.

Among the many guests were, of course, the original Winx Club. Charm saw his mother speaking and laughing with the prime minister of some planet or other. His father demonstrating a technique that he used while using his magic.

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing, Celeste," he responded. "Dance with your girlfriends," he gestured to where a lot of the younger guests were. "Your sisters... I'm just, not really feeling it."

Celeste's eyes held concern as she surveyed him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Charm nodded. "I'm gonna go rest, I think. I made face, now, I just need to be alone to think."

Celeste nodded as Charm pushed himself off the wall, hands deep in his pockets, and headed out the large double doors to the rest of the palace.

Charm didn't understand how it was possible that Kaida had retrieved her powers. He had contemplated that maybe Gorgo had failed in attempting to steal her powers, but she had been completely unable to transform until just the night before. As well, from how Cicada, Trick, and Zing were telling it, Kaida seemed even stronger than before.

And Bloom had told him that somewhere, deep inside him, he still had his powers, but no one had been able to even detect his powers, not even a hint of them. He didn't think that he could suppress his powers that much if he tried, not to mention he was trying the opposite.

"You seem to be in a slump," a voice said as he was heading to his room. He stopped and turned to see Emerald standing in a hall that led to Angel's quarters.

"Why'd you leave the party?" Charm asked.

"Not my scene," Emerald said. "What about you? Isn't that the kind of thing you're trained to be at?"

Charm shrugged. "I've got a lot on my mind. Thinking and greeting other royals don't go well together."

"Thinking about your powers," Emerald said. It wasn't a question. "You must be asking yourself, _Why Kaida and not you? How come she was able to get her powers back while you're stuck without them? _You see Charm, Kaida saw her powers as something you earn to keep, something you nurture and care for. That is how she got her powers back. You've always treated your powers as a given."

"And, hows that make a difference?" Charm asked, a little annoyed.

"You want your powers back," Emerald said. "She needed hers. Your life without powers is, if anything, less complicated."

"Okay, that is not true," Charm growled.

"Isn't it, though?" Emerald asked. "You no longer have to worry about your power classes. No more tournaments that involve using magic. Less spells to learn. And, as a boot, you guilt-tripped a girlfriend."

"I did not guilt-trip Celeste to be my girlfriend," Charm growled.

Emerald put her hands on her hips. "That's not how I hear it," she said. "But, seriously, aside from brooding, what have you done to try to get your powers back?"

"I've tried," Charm said.

"Fleeting moments," Emerald said. "Let's see if I can use magic now? Nope. Okay, moving on to the non-magical way. Kaida studied and read up on spells and meditated and she tried everything until Griselda told her that, without magic, she could not attend Alfea."

"I thought she cried for three days straight," Charm said.

"Well, okay, she did, but once that was over, she really worked to gain her powers back," Emerald said. "She was much more determined than you. You say that you are determined, but actions speak volumes over words."

Charm just frowned. "Are you even supposed to be here?"

"Angel said I could hang out here until the ball was over," Emerald said. "Like I said, not my scene. I think I scared some young prince talking about hero techniques. Poor thing has no idea what's in store for him when he heads to Red Fountain."

"And, I'm going to head off to my room now," Charm said and continued the way he was going.

"You don't want to spar for a bit?" Emerald asked. "After all, we never got to spar during the tournament."

Charm thought for a moment, then nodded. Twenty minutes later found the two in hero pads and work-out clothes. "Best two out of three?" Emerald ask as they were finishing stretching and warm-ups.

Charm agreed. "No weapons," he said. "Hand to hand combat."

"You just think that will be easier since you're a guy," Emerald said. "But, I agree."

They got into position, shook hands, and then stood ready. Emerald was the first to make a move, coming at Charm and throwing a punch. He dodged, but then caught her arm while it was fully extended and flipped her onto her back. She was back on her feet and out of the way before Charm could 'finish it.' **(2) **

"That was pretty quick," Charm said, ready for the next attack. "That probably would have been enough to end a fight with any of your friends, not to mention a finishing attack."

"Well, I didn't spend a full summer at hero training camp to come out as a girly-girl," Emerald said. "And, in case you forgot, I entered the non-magic tournament at Red Fountain."

"Why did you?" Charm asked, as he came at her. She ducked his first three punches, but didn't manage to dodge his kick, which landed her on her back. She rolled backwards to dodge his finishing attack, and stumbled a bit onto her feet. He kept talking as she came at him. "You probably would have won the magic tournament."

Emerald threw a punch, but this time Charm used it to grab hold of her and immobilize her. They called the round when she couldn't free herself. Taking a break to drink some water, Emerald nodded. "I probably would have won a magic competition, but that's not what I was aiming to do. If had entered the magic tournament, so would have other fairies and witches, and it wouldn't have been about hero skills anymore. It would have been about magic. I know I am on even, if not higher ground when it comes to magic. I wanted to prove, to myself and to everyone there, that I was on even ground with the hero skills as well."

Charm nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway, my specialist skills are the one thing I have going for me," she said. Charm turned to look at her, confusion spelled out on his face. She noticed this. "Well, you know, everyone seems to have their thing."

"Like what?" Charm asked.

"Well, like Trend and her fashion," Emerald said. "Cicada and her pet bugs. Kaida has her studies, and her new powers..." she glanced at Charm to see if this would upset him. It didn't seem to.

"What about Angel and Avery?" Charm asked.

"They have their boyfriends," Emerald said. "And they're both beautiful and have immense power and an unshakable sense for justice and their whole lives ahead of them."

"Well you have your whole life ahead of you," Charm said.

"Not really," Emerald said. "I have until I graduate. And then I'm going back to Jewel city where I get a lifetime as a guard."

"You have an unshakable sense for justice," he continued.

"That's a laugh," Emerald shook her head. "I'm the hit now, ask later one of the Vixen."

"And you have immense power," Charm said.

Emerald looked at Charm, suddenly noticing how close they were to one another. "It's really nothing to their powers," she said, her voice having gotten quiet.

"And you are beautiful," Charm said. Emerald could feel her face flushing, and it wasn't like when she had just gotten a good work out. Charm was so close to her, just a breath away, leaning in closer to her, his eyes closing. Emerald's eyes were closing as well.

**Boom!**

**Crash!**

Emerald's flushed face looked more green, rather than the red other girls' faces took. Charm was on the ground, nursing his jaw where Emerald had punched him. He was on the far side of the rest bench, which was now lying on the ground after the prince had stumbled over it and knocked it over.

"What was that for!" Charm more yelled than asked.

"You have a girlfriend, bastard," Emerald said. With that, she turned and left the room.

"Hey, Emerald, are you in here?" Avery asked, walking into Angel's room. Emerald sat at Angel's desk, using the computer for some research for her homework. Emerald looked up, seeing Kaida, Cicada, Trend, and Avery all in their beautiful gowns, designed by Trend of course, while Emerald was back in her jeans and yellow tee, her dress thrown across a chair.

"Oh, your dress will get wrinkled like that," Trend said, and grabbed one of the hangers, placing the dress on it and then zipping an outfit bag over it.

"The guards are ready to escort us back to the hotel," Kaida said.

"And why do we need palace guards to take us back?" Emerald asked.

"Well, we did think we'd all be in dresses," Cicada said. "But, if you'd rather act as our escort, I'm sure that the dudes wouldn't mind."

"I would mind," Angel said, walking in. She looked more gorgeous than she ever looked, if not a little over done. "I don't want anything happening to you out on the streets. Just take the guards. I've already ordered that once you leave the walls, they are not to leave your sides until you are in your rooms, which they will also double check to make sure no one is waiting for you."

"Angel, I can do all that," Emerald said. "And, if we were attacked, I have a feeling that we'd do more damage to any attackers than the guards could."

"Please," Angel said. "I just want you guys to enjoy what's left of the vacation."

Emerald sighed. "Fine," she said. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Is it me, or is she grumpier than usual?" Cicada asked.

"It's jot just you," Avery said. "And she's not a grumpy person on average."

"I really don't see how you did that in your sleep, Charm," Celeste said on the ride back to Magix. It was early Monday morning, and with the exception of Marvel, Brandon, and Celeste, everyone wanted to get a few extra hours of sleep after having to wake at four to grab their stuff and go. However, Celeste couldn't help but wonder how Charm managed to get a bruised jaw between the time he had left the ball, and when they all met to board the ship.

"It's okay, Celeste," Charm said, trying to hold back a yawn. "I'll be fine." As it was, it hurt him a bit to talk or yawn.

"Cel, could you keep it down a little?" Violet asked, leaning against her sister. "Some of us want to get some sleep."

"I got to agree with the witch," Avery said.

"Sorry," Celeste said. She stood up and walked to the front of the ship to talk with Brandon, who had to stay awake. As she left, Emerald looked across to where Charm was sitting, and for a moment, his dark eyes locked with her green ones, before she forced herself to look away.

Over the next few days, Emerald was oddly quiet, and more on edge than the Vixen could ever remember her being. If a twig snapped while she was doing a bit of hero work-out, she'd practically jump into her Winx form. She had twice shot off at a teacher, each time while he called her attention back to the class from a daydream. And, she wouldn't look the other girls in the eye.

By the time Thursday afternoon rolled around, Emerald couldn't take the stress she was having. It seemed everything made her think about Charm, and how he had almost kissed her. She was completely unable to look Celeste in the eye, or Angel for that matter as she knew that Charm and Angel were family friends. Every time a member of the opposite gender said her name, or anyone with a particularly low voice, she immediately thought it was Charm, and the less she paid attention, the more likely she was to attack.

She jumped on a levebike and rode to Red Fountain. She had to speak to Charm if she ever wanted to be over that... well, almost kiss.

Upon arriving, she wasn't surprised to immediately run into him, just outside the gates to the school.

"Hey, Emerald," Charm said, breezily, almost as if the kiss that hadn't happened hadn't happened. "What brings you here?"

Emerald's face flushed green in anger. Charm seemed to notice this, but before he could get a few steps, Emerald had encased his feet in solid emerald blocks, stopping him from moving.

"Okay, whatever you want to maim me for, it wasn't me," Charm said.

"Oh, so you didn't try to seduce me and try to kiss me while you have a girlfriend and know I have no interest in you?" Emerald accused. "It wasn't you that made me remember that I can never actually have a relationship with anyone because of a duty to my world? Because it sure as heck looked like you and it definitely acted like you."

"You're still mad about that?" Charm asked, seeing as he had gotten over it. "And, hey, I'm the one who still has a sore jaw from that right hook."

"Oh, I'm sorry I hurt your jaw," Emerald's sarcasm was as thick as it had ever been. "Because my feelings are nothing to the jaw of a prince."

"Hey, that's now what I mean and I'm sure you know that," Charm said.

"You know, when it comes to you, I really don't know," Emerald said. "When it comes to you... you, more than any of your friends or teammates, has been known to put yourself before others more than anyone else. You are arrogant, and completely chauvinistic, and so charmingly handsome that it is impossible to tell when you are actually thinking about others and when you're thinking about your face."

"You think I'm charmingly handsome?" Charm asked, a smirk crawling onto his face.

Emerald's face flushed green again, but for a different reason than before. "I didn't mean it like that," she said, her green eyes searching for anywhere to look but his dark eyes.

"Yeah, yes you did," Charm said. He pulled out a phandoblade, and with a quick and accurate stab to his feet's imprisonment, he set himself free.

"What are you even doing out here anyway?" Emerald asked.

"I went to meditate," Charm said. "It's impossible to find a quiet place inside those walls."

"What do you need to meditate for?" Emerald asked.

"To get my powers back," Charm said. "Didn't you say that that was one of the techniques Kaida used to search for her powers?"

"Oh, yeah," Emerald said. "But that wasn't what eventually enabled her to get her powers back."

"No, but I'd wager a guess that it helped loosen her up to the possibility that her powers might still be somewhere inside her. That they were just buried deep within."

"So you're now taking finding your powers seriously?" Emerald asked skeptically.

"I always was taking it seriously," Charm argued. Emerald glared at him. "I'm just trying new methods now..."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So what made you take my advice? I thought you were under the impression that your powers would never come back."

"Well, if Kaida was able to regain her powers, it's clearly possible," Charm said. "As well, you're not the only one who spoke to me about getting my powers back the other day, so don't think it was all you."

A chuckle was heard above the two and they both turned their eyes up. Floating above them was Gorgo, a smirk on his face. "You had better hope you get your powers back real soon. I, on the other hand, intend to make sure that there is no possibility of that. I'm sure that there will be some benefit to your deaths..."

To be Continued...

* * *

Vixen Profile 4:

Name: Emerald

Planet(s): Jewel

Status: Protector in Training

Progress: Winx

Power Source: Magic infused Emerald

Appearance: Emerald is tall and toned. She has emerald green hair and eyes, with a green tinge to her skin. Despite spending time in the sun, she doesn't tan.

General Outfit(s): Jeans, a yellow tee, and blue sneakers or a yellow cropped tank top, short shorts, and yellow sandals

Winx Outfit: Emerald wears green boots up to her knees, a pleated green skirt, cropped green halter, wings made of emerald, and her hair down and wavy.

Charmix pin: N/A

Family: Emerald has no real family, just her 'creators' and 'sisters' who will be her fellow protectors when she graduates.

Birthday and Fairy Sign: Her birthday is May first and her fairy sign is Satyr.

Relationships: Best friends: Kaida, Avery; Close Friends: Angel, Cicada, Trend; Other Friends: Marvel, Brandon, Jr., Mech, Trine, Charm, Violet

Other: Emerald is the only Vixen (or fairy for that matter) that is trained as a Specialist as well. She was created from a piece of emerald that was infused with magic and therefore isn't actually considered alive by the people of Jewel (and it also explains her coloring and why she blushes green).

* * *

**(1) Song by Natasha Bedingfield**

**(2) In this case, a move that would either knock out or incapacitate the opponent, but not fully carried through as this is a friendly sparring match**

**I didn't originally intend for this to be a two parter, but it was getting too long and I don't feel I'm anywhere near the end.**


	15. Episode 15L You Get What You Give

Episode 15: You Get What You Give **(1)**

A chuckle was heard above the two and they both turned their eyes up. Floating above them was Gorgo, a smirk on his face. "You had better hope you get your powers back real soon. I, on the other hand, intend to make sure that there is no possibility of that. I'm sure that there will be some benefit to your deaths..."

"You wanna bet?" Emerald questioned, taking a step back so she could look him in the eye.

"Oh, a fairy to the rescue," Gorgo mocked, glancing at Charm. "What a prince, hiding behind a pair of wings."

Emerald held out a hand and an emerald sword formed. As Gorgo lowered to the ground, he made sure to keep an eye on both Charm and Emerald. "Are you sure you want to do this, fairy? If you fly off now, I will spare you for another day."

"I think you're just afraid that you can't take me on," Emerald said. Impulsive in battle, Emerald charged forward. Gorgo pulled out his phantoblade so quickly, Emerald barely registered it before it was blocking her attack. With his free hand, he blasted Emerald in the stomach with a moonbeam and knocked back into a rock, which she hit hard.

"Emerald!" Charm yelled loudly. He frowned at Gorgo, pulling out his sword and shield. "Let's see you go against a reining champion in a fair fight!"

"How is this fair?" Gorgo goaded. "I have every advantage over you. And you were only champion with your powers, as I recall."

Charm yelled and charged forward, shield out. He deflected Gorgo's attack and then swung at the older warlock with his one blade. Gorgo, however, kicked Charm under the shield, knocking him to his back. He smashed down on Charm's shield, enough to damage and deactivate it. He had his hand aimed down, a dark glow building on it. "I really only intend to draw the wrath of your friends," he said in a low, dark voice.

A whizzing sound drew Gorgo's attention, allowing Charm to kick the powered up hand away from him. An emerald arrow lodged itself into Gorgo's other arm, causing him to drop his phantoblade and the powered-up hand immediately powered down.

Emerald stood on weary feet in front of the rock she had hit, still in human form, but holding a bow of emerald. That bow then formed into an axe, which she began swinging as a warm up and challenge. "You call that fair?" she questioned. "Attacking someone without powers with your magic? I guess they forgot to teach honor when you were in school."

"Honor?" Gorgo asked. "I'm a Kallin, a gypsy. I steal magic. What makes you think I care for honor?" He wrenched the arrow from his arm, and the wound immediately began to heal. "There is no limit to what I can do. I don't even know the extent of my own powers."

"I know one thing you can't do," Emerald said. "You can't form weapons." She charged again swinging the axe. Gorgo dodged, emerald cutting into tree branches and swinging through air, glancing off of rocks.

"You attack with rage," Gorgo said. "But you are inferior with a weapon." He deflected a swing with a blast of magic, then managed to grab the axe just below the blade, sending a blast of energy through it, causing it to shatter. "Why don't you actually try to beat me."

Emerald kicked him in the stomach, which didn't cause nearly as much damage as she had hoped. "You really want a challenge, you've got one coming up. Going Vixen!"

Emerald transformed into her Winx and she hovered above the ground. "I'm angry, so you had better hope that I don't skin you alive."

"I am shivering in anticipation," Gorgo said, smiling. He began to hover as well.

Emerald held out her hands and yelled, hundreds of emerald darts and blades flying at Gorgo, but the man was able to either dodge or throw up shields, protecting himself. Emerald eventually flew at him, swinging her arms, attempting to get a good punch in, but he could dodge those as well. Finally, he dodged a really strong punch and then threw one of his own, sending her to the ground.

"I thought you considered yourself a fighter," he said, lowering until he was just above the ground. "Give me something that I can really be afraid of."

Emerald trembled from the beating and effort she was using. "You so asked for this," she said. Her eyes began to glow and she threw arms out, a green blast of energy blasting out of them.

Gorgo smiled and used his speed, flying full force at the green-haired fairy. However, before he could reach her, before the blasts had gone more than a foot, a figure jumped between the two, blocking Gorgo and knocking him into a tree, and taking the full force of the emerald blasts.

Emerald's moment of fury dissipated as she saw Charm take the hit, and was knocked off his feet and into a nearby tree trunk. Her green eyes widened and she flew to him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" Emerald asked, barely able to keep herself from yelling. "I had him."

"No, he had you," Charm said, weakly, barely able to move. "He wanted you to use your source so he could steal your magic, Emerald. He needed you to. I had to knock him off his path so he wouldn't reach you on time."

"And you couldn't do that and dodge my blasts," Emerald said, understanding coming to her green eyes. She turned to Gorgo, who seemed to be ready to attack again.

Emerald stood up, ready to protect Charm. He he was seriously hurt and needed medical attention. They were still close to the gates of Red Fountain, but Gorgo stood between them and the gates. She threw out a hand, and like she had to Charm not too much earlier, encased Gorgo's feet in Emerald, anchoring him to the spot he stood. She then turned around, and lifted Charm as best she could. She barely made it to her levebike before Gorgo had freed himself and came flying at her. She threw up an emerald wall and jumped onto the bike as well, wrapping an arm around Charm to keep him on and grabbed the steering bar with her other arm. She turned it on and sped off in a different direction than Gorgo, heading straight for Alfea.

She hoped that Gorgo wouldn't follow, as she didn't know how she could fend him off if he caught up to them before she reached the school. When she noticed him in her rear-view mirror, she blindly threw a few emerald spikes at the man, keeping forward. That didn't phase him and he was catching up. So, she used her powers to keep Charm from falling off, and gripped the second handle. She hit the full power of the bike and sped through the trees on a straight path toward her school. The moment she saw the school, she noticed that Gorgo stopped, and then disappeared in a cloak of darkness.

"Emerald, what happened?" Angel asked, as the blonde Sparks princess was out on the yard when Emerald pulled into the quad.

"Oh my, Charm," Trend gasped, seeing the state he was in. The Vixen girls, as well as a few other fairies helped get him off the bike and to the ground without hurting him more.

"Someone get Ophelia and Griselda," Angel said, kneeling next to the prince.

"What happened?" Celeste asked, noticing the crowd. "No, Charm!" She too knelt by his side grabbing his hand.

Emerald got off the bike, unable to look at Celeste as she did so. "I was out and ran into Charm," she said slowly.

"You hit him with your bike?" Trend gasped.

"Not the approach I'd use," Violet said, showing mild concern for Charm.

"No!" Emerald snapped. "Gorgo attacked us as we were talking!"

"Oh," Trend nodded. "Yeah, that makes a lot more sense."

"So, is he...?" Celeste questioned, tears in her hazel eyes.

"He's not dead," Emerald said. "The only way I could get us out was on the bike, and Gorgo blocked the way to Red Fountain." She was beginning to feel faint herself, but no one seemed to notice.

Charm seemed to stir a bit, and squeezed Celeste's hand. "Cel," he managed to croak before seeming to pass out again.

"Move, move," Griselda called out, coming through the crowds with a few teachers. "Celeste, Angel, we know you're friends with him, but please..."

The two fairy girls backed off as the teachers surrounded him. Palladium had Charm, coming in and out of consciousness, drink a small potion, and then he was put onto a floating stretcher and taken inside. The crowds followed.

Alone in the quad, Emerald returned to her human form and then fell to her knees. A few tears flowed from Emerald's green eyes and she slumped forward in a bit of sob.

"Emerald?" It was Cicada's voice. For the first time Emerald could remember, Cicada sounded concerned, and almost comforting. "What's wrong."

"Wrong?" Emerald questioned, forcing herself to stop crying, managing to wipe the tears off without Cicada noticing. She looked up at her friend and forced a smile onto her face. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you on your knees crying?" the Insectus fairy asked.

"I'm not crying," Emerald shouted more than said. She cleared her throat. "I just, I'm recovering from the battle with Gorgo. I took a few hits to the mid-section."

Cicada cocked her head but didn't push the topic. "So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Cicada asked. "Between you and Charm?"

"What!" Emerald almost shrieked, but managed to keep it down to a sharp yelp.

"He's asking for you in the infirmary," Cicada said. "Its why I came to get you." She took a good look at her green-haired friend. "But, if you'd rather not see him, I can come up with an excuse."

Emerald nodded. "That would be good," she said. "I've really got nothing I want to say to him... and I don't want to hear him yell at me for anything."

"Then I am sorry to inform him that you are currently in bath," Cicada said. "With a really good romance, soaking in the mineral salts, taking a long, deserved break. He'll just have to wait until next time."

Emerald smiled and hugged her friend. "You're an angel."

"Well, that's funny, I don't think I'm the Princess of Sparks, but if you insist I am, I better go dye my hair back blonde," Cicada said. Emerald laughed loudly and stood up finally.

"Man, you're really short," the green-haired fairy said. "I was on my knees and you were barely taller than me."

"I'm not short," Cicada said. "You're just tall."

* * *

Celeste stood in the waiting room as Charm was resting. Lately, she had been feeling that she might want to break up with him. She knew that she wasn't in love with Charm, but she couldn't now, not that he was hurt. However, she felt that if she didn't soon, he might begin to think that what they had was the real thing, that they were destined to be together forever. She didn't want to hurt him now, but she certainly didn't want to break his heart in the future.

"He's doing fine, Cel," Violet said. "Just a little banged up. You don't have to stay here until he gets picked up."

"But... what if he wants to see me before he leaves?" Celeste asked.

"Why would he want that?" Daisy asked, cocking her head.

"Maybe to tell us the truth of what happened," Violet said. "Did anyone else notice how the blast marks on his shirt had a little green shine to it?" Daisy, Angel, and Celeste all looked at Violet, their eyes wide. "I'm not so sure the green fairy was telling the truth."

"Stop that, Violet!" Angel snapped. "Emerald did _not_ attack Charm."

"Don't fight!" Celeste yelled. "I couldn't stand it... not now."

Violet and Angel glared at one another for a few moments, and then turned away from one another. "I'm gonna go make sure Emerald," Angel turned at glared at Violent again, "who did not attack Charm," she turned away again, "is okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Daisy, Cel." With that, Angel began down the hall.

"You did that just to get her mad," Daisy said to Violet once Angel was down the hall some ways.

"Did I?" Violet asked. "Or you could check him out yourself. Shine a little light, see a little green." And with that, Violet too walked off.

"You don't think..." Celeste slowly questioned.

"No," Daisy said. "I don't think that at all."

Celeste, however, had to be sure. She opened the door, and slipped in. There was a light on, but it was still dim. Celeste held out a hand and shone a little sunlight onto Charm, illuminating him. Sure enough, there was a green shimmer to the blasts on him.

* * *

Avery looked at her friend, who still seemed weak the next morning. "You should seriously go see the nurse," she said to her friend.

"I'm fine," Emerald said, standing up. She cringed and held her ribcage.

"You know, he's back at Red Fountain," Cicada said, as she too was seriously worried about Emerald.

The gem-empowered fairy looked at Cicada, and then the rest of Vixen.

"Codatorta and his team picked him up last night after combing the area for Gorgo," Kaida said.

Emerald nodded and then stood. She began toward the infirmary, until a blast of sunlight energy hit her, hard, throwing her backwards and onto the breakfast table the Vixen were sitting at.

"Celeste!" Angel gasped, not understanding why her best friend had just attacked Emerald.

"Violet wasn't lying," Celeste yelled. "I looked, and it was Emerald that attacked him! She lied about Gorgo ever being in the area. She attacked Charm and then blamed it on Gorgo, and I bet I know why. She wanted you all to go on a crusade after him so that she could try to take him down and be the hero all herself."

"What is your problem," Cicada snapped, jumping to defend Emerald.

"Emerald wouldn't do a thing like that," Kaida said.

"Where did you come up with that crackpot theory?" Avery asked.

"Then how do you explain how her signature was practically written across his wounds?" Celeste yelled.

"I did," Emerald said, quietly, looking down.

"Witch!" Celeste yelled and shot another blast of sunlight at the emerald fairy. Emerald didn't even try to dodge or defend herself. Even if she had, she was so weak that she wouldn't have been able to. Instead, the blast threw her off the table and onto the hard floor.

"Cel," Daisy yelled, grabbing Celeste and holding her back as the sun fairy tried to attack again. "Stop it."

"Why?" Violet asked. She threw an attack at Emerald as well. Once again, Emerald just took it, this time a vine whipping her and sending her flying into a wall. "She attacked Charm."

"Stop now!" Avery said, her eyes glowing as she transformed into her Winx without meaning to.

"At least let her explain," Angel said, worry and anxiety written across her face.

"So she can lie again?" Violet asked.

"Emerald wouldn't," Kaida said.

Angel ran to Emerald's side while Avery stood ready to attack Violet or Celeste should either retaliate.

"What happened yesterday?" Trend asked already kneeling by Emerald.

"I really was just out and saw him," Emerald said.

"Just get to the part where you attack him," Violet said.

"Gorgo attacked," Emerald said. "And he was beating us. He provoked me and I threw my emerald blasts at him, forgetting that he wanted that." Tears began dropping from her eyes again. "Charm, who was already hurt, knocked Gorgo off the path, stopping him from getting to me so he couldn't steal my powers, but couldn't do that and dodge the attack... and I couldn't stop it at that point. I didn't mean to hit him... it was an accident." She was shuddering, tears falling down her face, dripping from her chin.

"He... protected you," Celeste said slowly. She lowered to the ground and reverted back to human form. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Emerald." She took a step forward, but Avery blocked her path.

"I don't care if you're sorry, stay away," Avery said, still angry. "If you ever want to talk to her again, hope that she is in a forgiving mood."

Emerald, however, was too weak to move.

"Get the nurse," Trend called. "She's hurt." There were tears in Trend's light green eyes.

* * *

Next time on Vixen: Emerald goes to Earth for protection from Gorgo while she heals, Trend going with her. The rest of Vixen and the Specialists are back on Sparks when Gorgo is spotted there.

**(1) Song by The New Radicals**

**For Some Reason, I feel like my chapters are starting to decrease in size. I will see what i can do about making them longer again, but not too long.**


	16. Episode 16: Boom Boom Boom Boom

Episode 16: Boom Boom Boom Boom**(1)**

* * *

"Emmy, wake up," Trend's voice said as Emerald stirred.

"Ugh," Emerald said, opening one green eye. The other seemed to not want to open. "Why is it that every time I wake up here, you or Cicada greet me?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Trend said and stuck her tongue out at Emerald quickly. "But, we're packed and ready to go."

"Go?" Emerald asked.

"Well, as you know, Angel, Avery, Cicada, and Kaida returned to Sparks," Trend said. "We don't want Gorgo gunning for you while you're in this condition, so you and I are going to stay with Angel's grandparents on Earth until you are recovered."

"You and me?" Emerald asked. Trend nodded with a large smile on her face. "On Earth?" Trend nodded again, her smile not wavering at all. "Oy vey, what have I done to deserve this punishment?"

"What! Emerald, you are so mean sometimes!"

-0-0-0-

"I still don't know if this is a good idea," Avery said as she sat straight in a seat on the way to Sparks. "How can we protect Emerald from Gorgo if we're not with her?"

"We think you're more likely to attract his attention than anyone else," Trine said. "Plus, the chances that he goes to Earth to look for her is minimal."

"And unless one of us is a leak, there is no way for him to find out," Marvel said. The ship had only the four remaining Vixen girls, Trine, Marvel, and Brandon, Jr. Celeste and Violet were on punishment for attacking Emerald, and Daisy was behind to keep them company. Charm was still in the infirmary at Red Fountain, even though he insisted he was fine. As far as any of the others knew, Emerald and Trend were with them. Even Trick and Zing didn't know that Emerald and Trend were still at Alfea.

"How are they getting to Earth again?" Brandon asked.

"Miss Faragonda is 'picking up something she forgot,'" Cicada said, throwing up air quotes. "Something she forgot in the infirmary."

"And Trend is going with Emerald because...?" Trine asked.

"Well, it would be suspicious if you were on Sparks without me," Angel said.

"And Trend was the only one brave enough to live with Angel's grandparents whom we've never met before," Cicada said.

"And when they question why Trend isn't with you girls at a highly publicized festival?" Trine asked.

"Why are you asking so much?" Cicada asked. "Jealous that Trend isn't here? And here we all thought you'd be disappointed that Celeste isn't coming, especially as Charm had to stay back as well." Cicada patted the blonde specialist on the head. "Trend will be so happy to hear that you're into her again."

"Stop that," Trine said in a growl.

"Her cover story, if anyone asks, is that she's working over-time on her next line," Marvel said. "Which I think she actually will be doing once on Earth."

"So, Trend is creating a new trend for Trend?" Brandon asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, you just find yourself so funny," Marvel said, shaking his head. "Don't you?"

"Only a little bit," Brandon said.

-0-0-0-

"It's so good to meet some friends of Angel's," Vanessa said when Trend and Emerald arrived. "She is so rarely able to come that I feel like I hardly know her."

"Bloom will be calling to ensure your safe arrival," Mike said. "Here, let me take your bags."

"I can handle it," Emerald said, gripping the handle of the backpack over her shoulder.

"Here you are," Trend said, dropping her large suitcase on the floor. "Now, where will we be staying?"

"You'll be in Bloom's old room," Vanessa said, leading the way up the stairs as Mike struggled with Trend's case, which weighed a lot more than it looked. Vanessa opened the door, to show that there was an air mattress on the ground with sheets on it. "I thought you might want to be in the same room."

Emerald looked at Trend, who was fascinated that she was in Queen Bloom's room. "I'll take the air mattress," she said, knowing Trend would never go for that.

"Yay!" Trend said and flopped onto the bed.

-0-0-0-

"Oh, thank the dragon, you made it," Queen Bloom said when the Red Fountain ship landed at the palace on Sparks and the hatch opened.

"Yep," Angel said, giving her mother a large hug. "We're here and in one piece. You couldn't have been that worried for us, could you?"

"After what happened to Charm and your friend, I'm shaking, waiting for Griselda or someone to call me to tell me that you've been hurt," Bloom said. "Angel, I don't know what I would do if you ever ended up on the receiving end of the hospital bed."

"So I take it no one told her about how she and Avery reunited this year," Trine said as he was helping to unload the bags. Brandon, Kaida, and Cicada all shook their heads while Avery blushed.

"There was no need to upset her," Brandon said. "She gets a little..."

"Oh, she's nothing compared to her dad," Trine said. "I've seen it before."

"True," Brandon said.

"You know, it would be nice to have parents that cared more about the well-being of their kids than their children's looks," Marvel said.

"Oh, to have my dad care about my actual well-being would be great," Kaida said.

"Man, Angel's perfect little life really is perfect," Avery said. "Isn't it?" The others all thought about it for a few moments, then nodded.

"Oh, you're back!" Angel's little sister, Heaven, called seeing them. She jumped into Angel's arms first, and then hugged Brandon tightly as well, surprising the Solarian prince for a few moments before he patted her back.

"You know, he's got a pretty perfect life as well," Cicada said.

"Four younger sisters," Brandon defended.

"Let's get inside," Bloom said. "No need to be out in the open for too long."

"Mom, Gorgo isn't going to attack us in the middle of the Sparks palace grounds," Angel said. "And, three of us have our Charmix. He can't steal Charmix powers."

"And to top that off, us guys don't have powers for him to steal," Trine said.

"Not entirely true on my part," Marvel said, "but let's not talk about that."

"Wait, you have powers?" everyone turned to look at him. Avery just took his hand, apparently aware of this.

"I really don't want to talk about that," Marvel said. They stared. "I'm not talking, so just wait until next time you see Trend."

The other teens all sighed but knew that Trend would tell them immediately when asked. "Someone make a mental note of that," Trine said as they began to head inside again.

The room that Violet, Daisy, and Celeste had stayed in the weekend before was given to Cicada, Kaida, and Avery for the two days, by Angel's demands. As well, Trine and Marvel took over staying where Mech and Charm had been, so they didn't have to leave the castle grounds at any point.

"You know, Angel, we won't die if we leave the grounds," Avery said when Angel told them.

"Well, let's not give Gorgo a chance to catch anyone off guard," Angel said. "Like he did with Charm and Emerald."

"He won't," Cicaca said with a smile. "I promise. I've got every insect on this planet..." Cicada suddenly stopped talking, and her antenna poked up out of her hair.

"What's up?" Kaida asked after a few moments.

"He's here," she said.

"What?" Angel questioned, about to freak out. "Where?"

"Outside," Cicada said. "He followed us. Follow me."

Cicada began toward the nearest door to the grounds, the others following. They arrived a few minutes later at the royal rose garden, where Heaven was talking to a gardener.

"Heaven," Angel cried, running to her sister.

"What's up with you, Ange?" Heaven asked.

Angel turned to the gardener, seeing that it was indeed Gorgo. "I'm sorry, your highness," Gorgo said, a cruel smirk taking his features. "I was just speaking with the young princess."

"Keep away from her, Gorgo," Angel said, a threatening tone taking her voice.

"Gorgo?" Heaven asked slowly, having heard the adults talk about him.

"You sound worried," Gorgo said. "I wouldn't have hurt her."

"That's a lie," Avery said. "All you do is spread pain."

Gorgo chuckled, and then threw out three attacks, aiming at Angel, Cicada, and Kaida.

"Charmix!" all three called out, Cicada and Kaida dodging the attack and Angel throwing up a shield to protect herself and her sister. Avery transformed and flew to Angel's side.

"Take her," Angel said, shifting Heaven towards Avery. "Find others and keep her safe."

"I can help, Angel," Avery said, clenching her fists.

"Avery, he can take your power," Angel said. "More importantly, he can try for hers. Please."

Avery took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Come on, Heaven, we're getting out of here." She took the young girl's hand and began running down the path away from the dark sorcerer.

"I cannot allow that, Avery," Gorgo said.

"Sparkle of the Dragon!"

"Insect Shadow!"

The two Charmix attacks hit him, halting his pursuit. Angel put herself between him and the two fleeing. "Fire of the Dragon."

Gorgo shadowed himself, barely dodging Angel's attack, which ended up hitting a tree instead with a loud crack.

-0-0-0-

"Oh, don't move," Trend said as she and Emerald were out in Mike and Vanessa's backyard. Trend had her sketchbook out, drawing things at random, as far as Emerald could tell. Emerald, on the other hand, was performing some yoga. She had just slipped into the first Warrior pose when Trend spoke.

"What do you mean don't move?" Emerald asked.

"I'm inspired," she said, flipping the page and began drawing quickly.

Emerald sighed and started to move, but Trend gasped. "Please, Emmy, I'm serious. Get back to that pose and hold it."

"It's not exactly easy right now," Emerald said, shifting back to how she had been standing.

"I won't take long, but you need to stay just like that," Trend insisted. She was drawing as she spoke, and Emerald noticed an odd determination in the Popularis fairy's eyes, so she stayed put.

-0-0-0-

Angel crashed through a bush, having been hit by one of Gorgo's attacks. Before he could take that small victory, he was momentarily blinded by Cicada's Insect Shadow, only to then be thrown backwards himself from Kaida's Dragon Spark, emphasis on the spark. It seemed that every time she used her powers, they became more and more electrical.

Gorgo growled. Avery and Heaven had disappeared from the garden. He held his arms in two directions, one pointed at Angel as she was getting back up, and the other at Kaida and Cicada. He shot off several Morphix blasts at the two, and the moonbeam coupled with razor leaves at Angel.

"Get down!" Marvel yelled, not actually giving the two short fairies time to duck themselves as he pulled them both to the ground. The Morphix blasts flew over their head and hit a statue, crumbling it.

Trine got in between Angel and the other attack, holding up his shield. As he stood strong on the ground, he was forcibly pushed back, his feet creating gashes in the earth as it went. Meanwhile, Brandon swept up Angel, who was about spent. As soon as they were in the clear, Trine jumped out of the path of the attack before his shield broke. It hit the fountain behind him, causing an explosion.

Seeing that they were all occupied for just moments, Gorgo disappeared in darkness.

Angel hugged Brandon tightly when he put her down, and then got on her toes, kissing him. She then turned back to where Gorgo had been. "Where is he?"

"Hopefully he ran," Marvel said.

"He better have if he knows what's good for him," Cicada said.

"Where are Avery and Heaven?" Kaida asked.

"They must be inside," Cicada said. "After all, they sent the boys."

"Sent us?" Brandon asked. "We came because we heard the battle."

"He's going after them!" Angel gasped and jumped into the air, flying high to try to find her sister and friend.

"Found you," Gorgo said as he appeared before Avery and Heaven. Avery knew that he'd be coming sooner or later, so she already had her sword in hand, transformed into her Winx form. He hadn't even finished materializing before Avery swung at him with all her strength. Gorgo barely managed to dodge and create a shield and sword of Morphix before Avery was swinging again.

He easily blocked her attacks, and then stepped forward, kicking her down.

"No!" Heaven cried and a blast of fire burst forth. No one had expected this, and when it happened, Gorgo didn't have time to dodge, or to attack small Heaven. The blast knocked Gorgo into the tree behind him, and hard. He coughed hard, and had a cut on his head.

"Don't think this is over, duchess," he said as he disappeared again into the darkness.

Avery turned to Heaven. "That was some fast thinking," she said. "I didn't know you had your Winx."

"I don't," Heaven said. "Not yet. That was my first strong display of powers."

Avery smirked. "Well, you're going to be one formidable fairy one day. Do me a favor and be a good guy."

Heaven nodded. "Are you a duchess?" Heaven asked after a moment.

Avery looked at the young redhead. "What gave you that idea?" Avery asked, a furrow on her brow.

"He called you duchess as he left," Heaven said. "I mean, why would he do that unless you were one."

Avery looked around to make sure no one else was near, then nodded. "Yes," she said. "I am... or, will be. My father is a Duke, but don't tell anyone okay."

"My lips are sealed," Heaven nodded.

"Heaven, Avery!" Angel called out when she found them moments later. She pulled them both into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Avery said. "And he's gone. Heaven made sure of that."

"Heaven did?" Angel asked. "You're gaining your Winx?"

Heaven smiled and nodded. "I blew him into a tree with fire."

"Congratulations!" Angel said and hugged her sister again.

Queen Bloom and King Sky stood amidst what had earlier been a beautiful garden, and was now wreckage. "Well," Sky said. "You did say you were looking to do something new to the gardens..."

"I didn't want a crater!" Bloom yelled.

* * *

Vixen Profile 5:

Name: Trend

Planet(s): Popularis

Status: Princess

Progress: Winx

Power Source: Fashion

Appearance: Trend is tall and slender with just the right curves. Her skin is pale, which nicely compliments her long, straight white-blonde hair and her light green eyes.

General Outfit: Pink mini with a pink and white striped tee cropped, and pink heels, but she has a lot of others and her outfits vary the most

Winx Outfit: A pale green toga shirt and matching bubble skirt, black strappy heeled sandals, and her hair becomes curled

Charmix Pin: N/A

Family: Her father, King Richard IV, her mother is Queen Glinda, and her brother, Prince Marvel

Birthday and Fairy Sign: June 5th and she is an Elf

Relationships: Best friends: Cicada, Angel, Marvel; Close friends: Kaida, Avery, Emerald, Trine, Celeste (Recently), Violet (Recently); Other Friends: Mech, Brandon, Daisy, Charm, Opaque, Cyclone... though, she would probably call all of the listed her best friends, and many others her close friends.

Other: Is a designer and owner of her own line, The Trend, which is popular among nobility in all the realms; can't understand why some people don't lover her; very materialistic

* * *

**(1) Song By Venga Boys**

**Point of weirdness... Avery and Marvel each have A, E, R, and V in their names. Y is the 25th letter of the alphabet. L is the 12th letter and M is the 13th letter. 12 plus 13 is 25... This is a total coincidence...**


End file.
